


Break Down Your Walls (original)

by Join_The_Hunt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Artistic Castiel, Bullying, Dean has a fight, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Heavy Drinking, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jock Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Nerd Castiel, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Trust Issues, dean will get better, future fluff you have been warned, trigger warnings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 69,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Join_The_Hunt/pseuds/Join_The_Hunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cliché high school au that is complete and utter shit, it was my first fic and I was trying to please everyone. It is also full of grammatical errors and cringe worthy moments through out! I cant bare to look at this crap that was written by past, sleep deprived me so don't give it the time of day </p><p>Abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first day is the worst day

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone.
> 
> This is my very first fanfic so i would appreciate any advise or tips that you send my way, I have tried really hard on this and I hope you like it. I'm very new to this so you will have to excuse any errors or anything that is inaccurate as I don't live in America and I have no idea how the school system works (Google has told me what I know here). 
> 
> Anyway enough of that lets get to it! comments and kudos' will be much appreciated

Chapter 1

Once Castiel turned 17 he thought he would give life a rethink, maybe try to be more confident, find some friends or join a club. However once he was through the school doors that all changed, his confidence plummeted when he saw three jocks coming towards him, Castiel immediately tried to swerve out of their way but with so many students around him, all talking about their amazing summers, he could find anywhere to hide and before he knew it he was face to face with the three walls of muscle. He swallowed deeply wishing this would be over quick.

"Look who it is boys!" One of the jocks shouted turning to his team mates with a sly look on his face, but as soon as Castiel tried to swerve around them, head down and shoulders hunched, one of the jocks, Gordon Charlie had reliable informed him, put his arm out and pushed him back with a great deal of force.

"P..P..Please let m..Me pass" as if to seem confident; Castiel tried not to stutter, but as always he failed miserably, any speck of confidence he had this morning had now faded to dust. All three of the jocks burst into laughter punching each other playfully in the arm as Castiel glared at the floor hoping they would lose interest and leave soon to find a new target to torment. Luke pushed him back and started to laugh again, Castiel stumbled backwards into another student who shoved him back muttering under his breath 'stupid fag'. Cas gingerly looked up to see what was going to happen next but to his amazement they all but leaped forwards pushing him to the lockers on the side of the hallway.

Castiel could hear them shouting "Winchester! How's it going man?" without even looking back to see the display of testosterone in the hallway Castiel stood baffled for a moment, usually they'd taunt him a lot more, once realizing he was standing in the way he quickly got to his locker, got what he needed and headed for homeroom. He wanted a seat in the corner, away from everyone so he could read his book and maybe doodle in his notebook when no one was looking.

***

When Dean walked through the school doors the first thing he saw the unruly mop of jet black hair belonging to his friends favorite pastime, the skinny teen was trying to make himself as small as possible, then Dean saw why, Uriel, Luke and Gordon were making a wall in front of him. When Dean saw them push the teen by the shoulder he felt sorry for the kid, 'what has that summer done to you man get you head straight' he thought to himself. Once he stopped thinking over things too heavily he whistled to his teammates and gave a quick wave at them.

"Winchester! How's it going man?" Luke shouts as the three brutes come bounding down the hallway towards him.

"It's good man how bout you?" Dean greeted as he gave Luke a clap on the back.

"Man you are not going to believe what I did this summer!" A sly smile creeping across Luke's face.

"You mean who you did more like" dean laughed as he made his way down the hallway to homeroom.

"What can I say, she just couldn’t get enough!" grabbing hold of his crotch Luke laughed. Dean waved them off as he waltzed through the door to see a mostly empty room. Wow, he has never been early before. He scans the room quickly realizing no one will be here until after the bell but is stopped dead in his tracks when he sees that unruly mop of black hair poking up from behind a book. The teen is huddled in the corner trying to make himself as small as possible. Dean has never bothered to learn the kid's name he thinks it's 'Cas' something but he can't be sure, he does however know the rumors that surround the kid.

Dean is torn from his thoughts when a sudden weight latches onto his back and swiftly wrapping their legs around his middle. He almost topples over as the spider monkey refuses to let go, whipping his head around to see who it is only confirms his suspicions as bright red lips connect with his cheek.

"Man Charlie, why do you do this to me?" Wiping at his cheek to remove the evident lipstick mark left by his best friend. Charlie and Dean had been inseparable since middle school, after having to sit next to each other in class and quickly discovering a mutual love for b

Batman and Star Wars Dean made sure they wouldn’t be separated. So when in high school Dean became part of the football team and Charlie expressed her extreme dislike for cheer-leading, they thought that would be it but Dean was persistent and insisted she was accepted by the Jocks.

"Oh Dean I'm so happy to see you!" Charlie was squealing into Dean's ear as she dropped unceremoniously to the floor. "How was your summer? Wasn't as good as mine I bet? I know it wasn't, you probably just fixed cars and played Xbox with Sam! I have something huge to tell you as well!" Charlie had to stop for breath after her excitement got the better of her and she flopped down onto a desk next to where they were standing.

Dean chuckled to himself as he sat on the desk opposite her, which just so happened to be behind bed head kid, he turned to see if the teen would object and say it was saved for a friend but instead saw his shoulders tense and the teen curled in on himself, sinking lower into his chair. He was forced out of his trance when you felt Charlie kicking his knee; she was wearing a confused expression which soon turned irritated as she realized dean was not paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Did you not hear a single word I just said" she crossed her arms and glared at Dean. He shuffled under the stare of his best friend but could help smirk when she gave a loud exasperated sigh and turned away to talk to someone who would give her the time of day.

After homeroom Dean's phone buzzed excitedly in his pocket,

**From Charlie:**

**I'm coming over later, so u better not have company! I know how fast u work Winchester ;)**

**From Dean:**

**Wow! I'm hurt that u would think that of me!**

**From Charlie:**

**Oh yeah? What about that chic Ronda?**

Dean didn’t bother replying to Charlie as he knew she was right and dint want to give her the satisfaction.

Dean was walking through the hallway phone in hand head down after deciding to type a defensive response about how Charlie was never to mention that incident EVER again, when he collided with another body slightly shorter than his own. Books were scattered on the floor and Dean's phone was knocked out of his hands landing on the floor with a god awful cracking sound.

Dean looked down to see who the other kid was when he saw a weak looking frame topped with jet black hair crumpled on the floor.

***

Castiel didn’t see Dean Winchester coming down the hallway as he closed his locker and spun on his heal with an armful of books, he head on collided with a firm wall of muscle. His book were scattered to the floor when Castiel tripped over his own feet landing him in a pitiful, crumpled mess on the floor. When his senses caught up with him he realized people were staring, immediately grabbing the books from the floor and gentle picking up the now cracked phone he nervously stood upright his head swaying slightly from disorientation.

Keeping his head down, wishing his trench coat would just swallow him whole; he reached out a shaky hand containing Dean's broken phone and swallowed deeply. "I..I..I'm s..So...Sorry" Castiel's stuttering was making it almost impossible to speak now, he was expecting a punch to the side of his face any second or the ribs if he was lucky, he could hide that from Gabriel when he got home at least. When the phone was ripped from his grasp Castiel flinched and not a second later he was being pushed back into the lockers by an arm pressed painfully into his chest.

"Why don’t you watch where you're going you fucking queer!" Dean spat into Castiel's face. Dean held the phone up to Castiel's face and gave him another shove in the chest, "You see this? You are gunna pay for this!" Castiel could hear the anger in Dean's voice and could only nod his head in agreement trying not to anger the bully anymore.

Dean knew he was being too harsh on the teen but he didn't know what had gotten into him, accidents happened and he hadn’t even been looking where he was going. As Castiel nodded his head Dean could see he was visibly shaking out of fear. Just then a hand gripped his shoulder, it was Mr Turner the football coach and he did not look happy.

As Dean loosened his grip Castiel made a run for it, darting through a gap in the crowd, Dean eyes followed the head of jet black hair but suddenly caught sight of his best friend. With tears in her eyes; Charlie was standing to the side of the gathered crowd, she shot dean a look of pure and utter disgust before whipping her head around her long red hair flying wildly around her shoulders as she went running after the other teenager who was now shooting through the back entrance to the school.

 


	2. Dont judge a book by its cover... well not all the time anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this story so far, don't worry Dean will soon be feeling the full effects of his actions. So do not fear!
> 
> I don't really know what else to write so enjoy I guess comments and kudos are greatly appreciated as I love to know peoples opinions :D

Chapter 2

Castiel burst out of the doors leading to his favorite spot behind the school, he could be alone here, and no-one would bother the weird kid that sat behind a tree reading a book. Castiel has never been good at making friends, he couldn't approach people without thinking he would bother them and be told to go away, Gabriel had tried to convince him that nothing like that would happen but Castiel wouldn’t listen so he spent entire high school life alone.

That was until today, as Castiel slowly sat himself down trying to process what just happened he heard a voice not too far away-

"Cas..Um Castiel? Are you here?" a female voice was calling out sounding almost concerned. Castiel was sure it sounded like the girl who was clinging to Dean in homeroom this morning. Why would she be here? Maybe she was here to blame Castiel for Dean's broken phone, to make sure he would take all the blame and pay for a new phone.

"P...Please l...Leave me alone, I will... I will pay for the phone, I promise" Castiel's brain went into overdrive, how was he supposed to afford a new phone? He could ask Gabe for the money but that would mean he would then have to explain everything that had happened, which was not in any way humiliating.

Just then a small body came falling to the floor in front of him, it was the girl from homeroom, she looked upset, her eyes were red with tears and she gave him a pitied look.

"Oh Castiel don’t you dare worry about that! It was his fault, if that bastard looked where he was going and didn’t expect everyone to move out of the way he wouldn’t have dropped his damn phone!" She all but spat out the last of her sentence, shaking her head as she spoke.

The girl shuffled forward hinting that she wanted to join him next to the tree, all Castiel could do was nod and give her a weak smile shuffling slightly to the right as she moved in to position herself on his left.

"I'm Charlie by the way, Charlie Bradbury" The girl 'Charlie' looked to Castiel giving him a confident smile. Castiel wished he could do that, be so confident and not give a care what others thought of him. "Hey don’t look like that, what Dean did was totally out of order, and what he said, well I never thought I would see him stoop so low! I know he hangs out with those douche bags but I never thought he would pick up on their disgusting habits. Either way that was so not cool and I should really go and give that stupid fucker a piece of my mind!" Castiel could hear the anger flowing out with her words as she talked to him.

Castiel sat stock still, his legs crunched up to his chest, clutching his sketch book close to his chest, hoping Charlie was being genuinely nice and this wasn’t some new kind of bullying, giving him false hope then humiliating him in front of the whole school.

"Hey stop that" she said as she playfully nudged his knee with her own.

"Um s...Stop what? Castiel looked to his left feeling nervously hoping she wouldn’t shout at him for not understanding.

"Look I know I have never talked to you or anything but-" she paused to shrug her delicate shoulders "The way Dean acted was so not cool, and if that's how he is gunna treat other people then I don’t want to be within a ten block radius of that bastard! Okay? I'm not messing with you, I have never liked the way those bastards treated you and the reasons behind it... Well today was the last straw so meet Charlie Bradbury your new best friend" she smiled and held out her hand for an over excited hand shake, when he nervously held out his hand he gave it one enthusiastic shake. "Okay Castiel I'm gunna tell you something that even Dean doesn’t know, well I was gunna tell him but after that little show he put on I defiantly won't be now"

Castiel looked at Charlie giving a little nod, encouraging her to go on...

***

"I'm sorry coach! I don't know why I did it, hell it wasn't even his fault!" Dean was trying to defend himself as best he could, after Coach Turner dragged him to his office by the collar of his shirt Dean realized how out of line he was. The other teen was merely turning away from his locker into the crowd of students; Dean was the one practically running whilst staring at his phone.

"You think that poor kid doesn't have it hard enough as it is!" Coach Turner was fuming, Dean had never seen him this angry before, sure the coach wouldn’t tolerate bullying but this was something else. "Castiel Novak has got enough things to worry about without you slamming him into lockers, threatening him and scaring him senseless! I have let you boys get away with it so far turning my head, acting like I didn't hear the snide comments or see the shoving and tripping in the hallways, I would expect something like this from Gordon, Luke and Uriel but you Dean?" Coach Turner lowered himself into his chair with a loud grunt, looking at Dean shaking his head.

"Not as young as you used to be coach" Dean chuckled with a cheeky smile flitting across his face.

"You watch it Winchester, I got a few years left in me yet" Coach Turner replied with a light smile at the end. "Now seriously Dean I'm going to have to punish you, an example needs to be set and then maybe the others might get the message"

Dean could see Coach Turner was disappointed in him, he had always managed to keep a level head in these kind of situations as he knew the team could be seriously set back if the captain was suspended-

"Dean I hate to do this, I know there is an important game coming up but-"

"Oh come on coach I admitted I was in the wrong you can't suspend me! The team needs me we got that game coming up next Friday!" Dean all but screamed at the coach, he knew once Coach Tuner's mind was made up it wouldn’t change but 2 weeks off the team was a serious over reaction.

"I'm sorry Dean but examples have to be made, even if it is the captain I have to suspend from the team" Dean could see Coach Turner was sorry for having to do this but right now he was too angry to care.

Dean threw himself out of the office, slamming the door as he stormed out towards the crowded hallway. Luke was waiting for him around the corner, or at least he was until a couple cheerleaders walked past and his attention flicked to starring at their incredibly short skirts. Dean saw a sly smile creep across his face as he watched them disappear into the crowd of students heading to their next classes.

Dean tried to filter into the crowd; he couldn’t deal with Luke and his over present ego, but just as Dean passed Luke and his perverted gaze a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hey man, what took so long? Turner give you a medal or something? That faggot deserved it if you ask me" Luke looked proud of Dean, which made him feel sick to his stomach. Sudden realization blocked all of Deans thought, he had sunk to the same level as Luke and the other guys.

Dean realized he had been silent for too long and now Luke was looking at him as if he was going to pass out any second. "Fuck off Luke" Dean swatted the hand away from his shoulder and stormed down the hallway.

"Come on man; be proud, he deserved it!" Dean could hear Luke shouting through the crowd at him but the last thing he wanted to do right now was listen to the shit Luke was dribbling. Dean shoved his way through the crowd to get to his next class. _Just get the day over with and vent to Charlie later_ was the only thing going through his head, well that and the images of the smaller teen shaking from fear. The first day had not gone well.

Dean was lying on his bed when he heard a gentle knock on his door.

"Fucking finally! What took so long Charlie?" Dean sighed as he opened the door only to see Ellen stood there looking as if she wanted to murder Dean.

Dean backed up in fear of her, she stepped into his room a scowl painted on her face as she gave him the look that said 'sit down now' Dean complied and balanced on the end of his bed as she gently closed the door behind her.

A loud sigh from Ellen got Deans 100% attention.

"First, I will not tolerate language like that in my house Dean, at school you can do what you like but here you keep it clean. Secondly, you and I are going to have a little talk about your behavior today." Ellen had a stern voice when she was angry and this was defiantly not looking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think? I bet you all know exactly what Charlies secret is but do you want to know what happened between her and Cas? or shall I continue and return to that later?
> 
> I will try to have the next chapter up soon as possible but kudos and comments (with or without suggestions) encourage me ;)


	3. Friendship works both ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took all day to write :O I should have been doing school work but this was way more fun. I hope you like it, it is twice the length of the previous chapters.
> 
> There is a mention of previous self harm in this chapter but on a plus side we get to meet Gabriel :D
> 
> Also I am going to apologize in advance as I am British and if I use British spelling for words I am truly sorry. 
> 
> Enough of me lets get on with it (comments and kudos are loved)

Chapter 3:

So far senior year was terrible. For starters Dean had been suspended from the team for 2 weeks, and after Ellen had given him a serious talk about his 'appalling' behavior towards Castiel and his use of such foul language at home, in the presence of his 12 year old brother no less, Dean had been assigned washing up duties for 2 weeks followed up by paying for a new phone screen using his tips from the auto shop and to really put the icing on the cake he was grounded until he was aloud back onto the team, _yeah senior year sucks._

**To Charlie**

**Hey Charlie, gunna have to cancel those plans I'm grounded and am stuck on washing up duties plus Turner kicked me off the team!**

Dean and Charlie always vented their problems to one another, so when he didn’t receive a reply he was extremely confused, she usually replied within 10 minutes at most so after 2 hours of nothing he decided to send another one, hoping she just hadn't seen the last one.

**To Charlie**

**Hey Bradbury! Where r u? I got some serious problems over here!"**

Dean waited another hour and still nothing, by 11pm she still hadn’t replied so he sent yet another text trying to get her attention, when he opened the messages he noticed a dialog box was telling him Charlie had seen the messages and at 9pm no less _that was 2 hours ago!_

**To Charlie**

**Hey do you not care about your best friend?**

Dean set his phone down expecting to wait another excruciatingly long period of time, but almost immediately it buzzed violently in his hand-

**From Charlie**

Dean read the text repeatedly expecting another one straight after in her usual joking way but nothing came, Charlie was giving him the cold shoulder and he didn’t even know why. After an hour Dean gave up on waiting for another text from Charlie and decided it was best he went to sleep; he took off his faded jeans and t-shirt and crawled under his bed covers promptly falling asleep.

The next morning Dean scouted the hallways frantically looking for Charlie but couldn’t see the flamboyant teen anywhere, his search did however find one of his team mates, Benny was standing by his locker grabbing some books and shoving them unceremoniously into his bag. Dean shouted down the hallway to the other teen but as soon as Benny noticed Dean heading his way with a smile plastered on his face, he slammed the locker closed and walked in the other direction not giving a second glance back to Dean.

Dean stood dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway _Benny too? Fuck what is going on?_ Dean realized a little too late that the hallway was quickly emptying as students were filtering into homeroom. _Great now I'm late!_

Dean waltzed through the door into homeroom 10 minutes after the bell, everyone in the room looked up to see who it was that was, he scanned the room and saw Charlie, she hadn't even lifted her head to see who the late arrival was and to add to the aloofness, she was sat beside Castiel Novak; she had moved seats?

"How nice of you to join us Dean" Mr Shurley said with raised eyebrows, Dean could hear the clear sarcasm in his teachers voice, he looked over towards Charlie to see she had now raised her head and was giving him the best murderous glare she could physically manage.

"What can I say I had things to do" Dean replied sarcastically with a cheeky grin flitting across his face, trying to ignore the daggers he was receiving from Charlie.

Dean heard a few hushed conversations as he headed to his seat, however what really caught his attention was when he passed Charlie and heard her mutter ' _homophobic prick'_ under her breath.

As Dean sat down in his chair he started to really think things through, he started at homeroom the day before, Charlie had leaped on him and been her usual boisterous self, nothing had changed when she was jokingly texting him about the Ronda incident. Dean replayed every moment he could remember from yesterday, trying to remember what could have hurt Charlie so much-

Suddenly Deans next thought made bile rise in the back of the throat. ' _Why don’t you watch where you're going you fucking queer!'_ replayed repeatedly in his mind, Dean had never said anything like that before, why did he overreact so much? He hung his head in his hands realizing he had had declared himself as a 'homophobic prick' to use Charlie's words and was no better than someone like Luke.

Luke was one of the most homophobic guys you could ever meet, so when a rumor Castiel Novak was gay came to his attention, Luke thought it would be best to blow it way out of proportion and make the teens life a living hell.

Everything suddenly made sense, what Charlie had said to him yesterday _'I have something huge to tell you',_ how she reacted today, _'homophobic prick'_ , the tears in her eyes after his outburst. It all became too clear as he put the pieces together, he thought back to just before summer when they were camped out at Deans house having a star wars marathon, and when Charlie suddenly burst out with _'I think princess Leia is smoking hot'_. Charlie was going to trust Dean with her biggest secret, but he had made his views on the subject perfectly clear. Well in her eyes anyway.

Dean had never felt more like a jerk, he had offended his best friend in the worst kind of way and she wouldn't even talk to him to let him apologize and explain.

He was heading to his car after school when Luke stopped him; a questioning look was covering his face and Dean new this wasn’t going to go well.

"Hey man, uh where you going? We got practice in 15" Luke looked genuinely concerned as he studied Dean for any injuries or obvious reasons as to why he wasn’t going to practice.

"Turner suspended me 'till after the game next Friday, sorry man it fucking sucks I know, but I bought it on myself so there ain't much I can do" Dean gave an innocent shrug as he defended the actions of his coach, he knew he deserved this but Luke didn’t see it the same way.

Luke visible snarled "Is this because of that fucking queer kid getting what he deserved? Turner's fucking punishing you? That fucking queer shit should be shining our boots if you ask me" Luke seemed to get angrier the longer he went on and Dean could only see this going one way.

After finally managing to calm Luke down Dean started to walk to his car but was stopped by a sharp grip on his shoulder, spinning him around so he was facing Luke again.

"Another thing Winchester, tighten the leash on that Charlie chic, the guys saw her hanging with Novak today, wouldn’t want her mixing with the wrong crowd now would we?" Luke raised an eyebrow to Dean, expecting a reply.

"What?" Dean couldn’t manage saying anything else he was visibly shaking with anger, Luke was acting as if Charlie was some sort of pet that he could train, she was a human being she could hang out with who she wanted; Dean wasn't there to tell the do's and don'ts of getting into Luke's good books.

"Just saying man, wouldn’t want Novak to infect her, I mean don’t get me wrong she's cool and that but hanging with Novak could put some ideas in her head and before you know it, another queer is roaming these halls. Although, I don't mind a bit of girl on girl action if you get what I mean" Luke winked at Dean. That was the last straw Dean threw a punch at Luke hitting him right in the jaw causing the arrogant prick to fall back a few paces.

"What the fuck Winchester!" Luke was holding his jaw as he screamed at Dean.

"You try talking about her like that again and I will knock you teeth out!" Dean was getting angrier by the second; when he saw Luke's fist flying towards his face, that was when he lost all self control as the fight broke out between the two jocks.

Luke had Dean pined against the wall, hand on his throat, blood was pouring from a deep gash in Dean's lip, a black eye had already started to show around his left eye, multiple bruises were covering his face and body and blood was pouring from a deep gash on his left eye brow caused by Luke's ring. Luke's nose was bleeding, his body was also covered in bruises, and the skin on his knuckles had split, causing more crimson blood to pour out as he continued punching dean.

Dean knew he couldn’t win this fight hell he couldn’t even see straight anymore, he stayed conscious just long enough to see two other team members round the corner, one quickly bolted back around the corner the other running towards the now one sided fight.

Dean managed to focus enough to see Benny yank Luke back with all his strength causing Dean to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap coughing a wheezing, trying to desperately get air to his starved lungs. Just then Coach Turner came running around the corner following Adam Milligan, who must have alerted him of the fight. Shouting was erupting from both Benny and Coach Turner, as they tried to contain Luke and his thrashing limbs.

"Dean..? Dean can you hear me..?" Dean could only make out the blur of what looked like Coach Turner; he was crouched in front of Dean. "God dammit, Adam call an ambulance right now!" before he could hear or see anything else Dean passed out falling completely limp against the wall.

***

So far senior year was great, Castiel had never had a real friend before, however now he was sure he could call Charlie a friend, even though he had known her for a little under two days he had already shared much more with her than he had ever told Gabriel, and he told his big brother almost everything. Except for the fact that he is gay, that still needs to work its way into an awkward conversation.

"Wait so let me get this straight, you were changing after gym class, he caught you starring and winked?!" Charlie and Castiel were currently sat on Castiel's bedroom sharing the stories they wouldn’t dare tell anyone else.

"Uh... Yeah, I um I didn’t know what to do so I... Uh I smiled back and kinda stared at his abs, and he... he smiled back" Castiel shouldn't have felt this nervous about telling Charlie the story, it's what started off the rumors anyway, so she probably knew it already, but he still rubbed the back of his neck with his clammy hand as he spoke.

"Wow I never would have thought Benny would swing that way, but hey sometimes you just can't tell right?" It had never occurred to Castiel that Benny could have been flirting with him, well not until Charlie pointed out that he was most likely bisexual but kept himself closeted in fear of Luke and his goons.

Just then Charlie's phone started buzzing violently in her pocket interrupting their laughter, Castiel could hear what sounded like the Star Wars theme being projected from the speaker as she fumbled with the phone before frowning at the screen.

"Speak of the devil" Charlie gave a wink to Castiel "Yo Benny, what's up..? Wait what? Say that again!" A long pause followed as Castiel shifted in the silence he could hear a frantic voice on the other end of the phone as Charlie listened intently as she held a hand to her mouth in what looked like pure shock. "Oh my god, ok um..." she gave a quick glance in Castiel's direction "Ok I'm on my way Benny just calm down would you!" Charlie immediately pocketed her phone and got up quickly grabbing her stuff that was strewn around Castiel's room.

"What... What's going on?" Castiel tried not to sound too downhearted that Charlie was leaving so suddenly, but she clearly had something very important going on and he didn’t want to get in the way.

"Oh Castiel don’t look like that, I'm not running out on you or anything it's just... Uh well Dean..." Charlie clearly didn’t know how to phrase what she was going to say so Castiel made it easier for her.

"No don’t worry, Dean... Dean was you friend first... He's more important than me, I mean you only met me yesterday... I understand, it's okay" Castiel tried not to sound too dejected that she didn’t want to spend time with him but he knew he was failing miserably, so chose to stare at his feet hoping she would just leave rather than make up an excuse as to why she had to leave.

"No! Castiel I really don’t want to see that bastard right now but it's just... Well you see he got into this huge fight with Luke and he's in hospital and Benny said he wanted to see me and I know he doesn’t deserve my friendship but right now I should really go see the stupid bastard then shout until my voice won't work again" she had to stop for breath before she passed out and now Castiel felt horrible, Charlie really did want to be his friend but he wouldn't even give her a chance.

"It's okay Charlie, he... he needs his friends right now" Castiel gave her a genuine smile and she pulled him into a bone crushing hug to thank him for being so understanding.

"I will text you later, I promise!" She ran out of his door and out to her car, she backed the car up dangerously fast and sped down the street, Castiel watched her from his window until she rounded the corner, then he felt alone again. He stayed in his room for a few minutes then decided he should really go downstairs; he hadn't talked to Gabriel this evening so he thought he should see if there was any news.

"What's got her running out of the door so fast? Did you scare her off? Cause little bro I think it might be time I educate on the ways of women" Gabriel set his coffee down and gave a Castiel a cheeky smirk.

_Well now is a good a time as any right?_

"Um Gabe, I uh, I have something to tell you-" Gabriel looked concerned and urged Castiel to continue worried that his little brother was in trouble. "I... I um I don’t, I... don’t really like g...Girls" Castiel kept his eyes focused on the floor between him and his big brother, he had his arms wrapped around his middle and started to fidget when the silence went on for too long, _oh no what have I done, know my big brother is going to hate me as well._

Castiel tenses when he hears to stool scrape across the floor with a high pitched scream; Gabriel gets up from his seat at the counter and walks towards Castiel. He keeps his eyes glued to the floor when he hears a sigh from Gabriel; _yeah he is mad at me_ -

Castiel feels two arms wrap around him, he is pulled into Gabriel's arms and squeezed tightly, just then a broken sob escapes Castiel.

"Hey little bro, what's this for? You don’t need to be upset" Gabriel speaks in a calm voice, he gives Castiel a quick squeeze then puts his hands on Castiel's shoulders pushing him back so he can look him in the eyes.

"S... So Y...you aren't m...Mad?" Castiel tries to keep his nerves under control but is clearly failing miserably, he looks up at Gabriel with his tear stained eyes-

"What? No! Why would you even think that..? Look Cassie you are my little brother I will never not love you, I will love you if you are gay, I will love you are straight, I will love you no matter what, okay?" Gabriel has always been supportive of everything Castiel has ever done; he took him in when Michael didn't have the time to look after him anymore, he supported him when the bullies got the better of Castiel, when he took to marking his own skin with a blade. Gabriel has always been there for him through thick and thin how could Castiel doubt he wouldn't support him now?

Castiel wrapped his arms around Gabriel and muttered _'thank you'_ into his shoulder. "I love you Gabriel" Castiel said lightly into his shoulder.

"I know kiddo... Hey why don’t we order a pizza and watch a movie? I will let you choose the pizza and the movie!" Gabriel never let Castiel choose the movie, they had very different tastes but tonight was an exception, Castiel nodded and headed towards the TV to pick a movie from his and Gabriel's extensive collection.

_If only everyone else was as excepting as Gabriel and Charlie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I didn't mean for Luke to turn out like that, I mean I started this chapter with high hopes for him and that he was going to change... I may have got carried away... I didn't mean for the fight to happen I wrote that part at 12:30am and it just sort of happened so I went with it :/ 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments with your opinions :)


	4. The truth can be a hard thing to hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :)
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than i want it to be but I have been out all day and if I included Cas in this chapter then it wouldn't be up until tomorrow night at the earliest.
> 
> This is a pure Dean chapter (tiny bit of Cas)
> 
> Anyway enjoy :)

Chapter 4:

 _What the fuck? This isn't my room, where the fuck am I? Why am I moving?_ "Where's Charlie?" Dean didn't realize he had said the last bit out loud, well more like mumbled it. His mind was all over the place

"Dean? Shit Dean, man can you hear me?" Dean could make out the rough tone that was Benny, all at once it felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on him, Dean groaned in pain as he started to drift further into consciousness the pain becoming all too real. He tried to sit up but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him-

"I need you to try and stay still Mr Winchester, we don’t know the full extent of you injuries yet and you could do yourself further damage if you move" The paramedic in the ambulance spoke calmly to Dean; he had clearly had troublesome patients before, but Dean didn't want to cause any trouble so he laid his head on the padded surface beneath him. He started to groan, there was a horrible pain in his ribs, _oh that's right_ Dean remembered then, he got his ass kicked by Luke after school. When the reason why the fight had started wormed its way to the forefront of his brain guilt replaced the pain that surged throughout his body.

"Where's Charlie" Dean knew she wasn't here, she was still giving him the cold shoulder but a guy could hope right? "Benny I fucked up" Dean just needed someone to vent to, Charlie wasn't there so he would take anyone right now-

"I know Dean, and we are both still incredible pissed" Benny's reply was cold; Dean had managed to piss so many people off with one slip of his tongue. "I don’t know where she is Dean but I will try and get hold of her when we get to the hospital okay?" Dean could see Benny was angry with him, but he was trying to be a good friend.

"I'm sorry man, I really hurt her; I need to apologize" Benny gave a weak smile but Dean could see he didn't mean it, there was defiantly something Benny wasn't telling him.

After what felt like forever the nurses finally left Dean alone, they wouldn't stop poking and prodding him, he had something attached to his arm, but was too exhausted to care what it was, he just closed his eyes to take a nap when his door burst open. Dean opened his eyes as best he could in his state of exhaustion; he could see Ellen in the doorway followed by Bobby, Sam and Jo must have been told to wait outside for a bit whilst they talked to him.

"Oh Dean honey, what have you done to yourself!" Ellen looked like she had been crying, her tear stained eyes were glossy with tears and she rushed over to Dean's side. Shaking his head; Bobby walked over after her, he was mumbling that Dean was an 'idjit' but Dean could see there was no anger behind it. Ellen was clearly worried about Dean she was stood by his bed holding his hand; a look of disappointment covered her face. "Why did you start a fight Dean? After yesterday, and now today? What happened Dean? You used to be so level headed."

"I'm sorry Ellen, I didn't mean for it to go this far-" Dean gave a wild hand gesture to the surrounding room and looked down to the hand Ellen was previously holding, now sat in his lap. He focused his gaze there before he continued "It's just what he was saying I couldn't listen to it anymore"

"What was he saying Dean?" Bobby seemed genuinely concerned his gruff voice echoing in the small room; he wanted to know what filth Luke was dribbling that would cause Dean to start a fight that would land him in hospital no less.

"Well uh... he was kinda bad mouthing Charlie, you see uh, cause she started to hang with Cas, Luke said it would turn her 'queer' but that would be okay cause 'he wouldn't mind a bit of free girl on girl action' and then I just kinda lost it, Charlie isn't some circus monkey she isn't going to perform for that sick bastard, she's my best friend and if she is into chics I'm totally cool with it and I don’t want her to get bullied for it..." Dean's eyes filled with tears as he thought about his best friend, she trusted Dean but he ruined it before she even had a chance to tell him, yet he would still land himself in hospital any day to protect her from douche bags like Luke.

"So Dean, let me get this straight, you are cool with me liking chics, but you are not cool with Castiel liking dudes? Or Benny here liking guys and girls?" Everyone in the room whipped their heads around to see Charlie, she was stood in the doorway with Benny just behind her, she had her arms crossed tightly over her chest, clearly still angry but a smile danced across her face as she bounded across the room to give him a huge yet gentle bear hug. "Don't get me wrong Dean I am still pissed at you after what you said the other day but I'm willing to look passed that, but only if you apologize to Castiel, and only if he accepts your apology, also you need to accept him just as much as you do me and Benny. After that I might reconsider friendship with you. But it is nice to see you defending my honor like the true gentlemen I know you are...sometimes." Charlie gave Dean a huge kiss on his cheek and giggling as he swatted her away. He couldn't help smile at her obvious attempt to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry Charlie, and you too Benny, I was too wrapped up in my own world to notice anyone else, hell after what happened over the summer I had no right to say that, and just so we are clear what I said is no way near what I think" Dean was disappointed at himself for being such a terrible friend, Benny and Charlie shared a questioning look but said nothing, they were both thinking the same thing, Dean knew he had just dropped the mother of all hints.

Ellen and Bobby made their way out quietly somewhere during the conversation leaving the three teens alone, well that was until Sam came running through the door.

"Hey there Sammy"

***

**From Charlie:**

**Hey Castiel, sorry I bailed on u earlier, Dean was being a baby and groaning about how he needed to tell me about something, turns out he really feels bad for the other day and is super sorry and is going to make it up to me, you and Benny. Plus he landed himself in hospital after defending my honor when Luke was being a total dick bag about me liking chics.**

**To Charlie:**

**Hello Charlie, you leaving actually worked out quite well for me, I came out to my Brother and he was very accepting about the matter, we even watched Avengers and he tried making conversation about how well put together Captain America was. I admit he is defiantly my type however I did not feel comfortable talking about such a thing with my brother...**

**From Charlie:**

**Not much I can do there sorry man but I'm more of a princess Leia kinda girl ;) So you have a type? What is it? Strong? Muscled? Tall?**

**To Charlie:**

**Yes to all.**

**From Charlie:**

**Hmmm interesting ;)**

*******

Once Sam and Jo had talked to Dean for over an hour Ellen and Bobby insisted it was time for them to go home, Jo had put up a fight moaning that she was 16 now and could get home by herself. But once Ellen had full named her and raised her eye brows she went willingly, knowing she would only land herself in deeper trouble if she didn't go now. They waved cheerfully as they went out the door, promising they would be back as soon as possible to bring him home.

Benny and Charlie were sat in the plastic chairs either side of Dean's bed, they watched the others leave, and as soon as the door closed Charlie whipped her head around, her long red hair struggling to keep up, as she fixed her gaze on Dean Benny put his feet up on Dean's bed as smirk presented itself on his face.

"So Dean, what happened over the summer?" Charlie raised her eyebrows as she asked him the question, he knew that was coming and had been dreading it ever since he let it slip. _Well I really dropped myself in it this time didn't I..._

There was no getting out of this one so he might as well get it over with; Dean took a deep breath.

"Well..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are loved greatly :D
> 
> the next chapter will pick up where this one left off then Cas will be back, I promise. Destiel will meet soon, I also promise that! and then there shall be fluff!! (I love fluff)
> 
> the next chapter will be longer aswell I promise (I don't write well at night and I have to re-read it the next day and I end up changing lodes of stuff... so that is why this one is short)


	5. How well do you really know the people round you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than the last but still quite short, I don't have a lot of time to write them so I hope this is enough for everyone.
> 
> Dean uses some strong words when describing his summer just so you know ;)

Chapter 5:

"Well?" Benny and Charlie were clearly growing impatient with Dean's extended silence, Charlie crossed her arms over her chest and copied Benny in resting he long legs on the flimsy hospital bed.

"Okay, but promise me you won't be mad at me...?" Dean looked at Charlie then Benny, both of them giving him a nod of confirmation, encouraging him to go on. "Well over the summer you know I worked at Bobby's garage almost every day? There was this guy that was from out of town, his car had to come into the shop..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his clammy hand, _man why am I so nervous!_ "Well it turns out he was on a road trip with his son, they were both in the shop the next day discussing the car, and as soon as I looked at the guy I couldn't help but think he was hot, I mean I had never really thought about a guy like that before. I have learnt to appreciate the male body but that was new. Well they were stuck in town for a few days so I offered to show him around, I took him out in the impala to show him around town, one thing led to a heavy make out in the back seat then that kinda led to uh... Me fucking the guy senseless on the back seat..." Dean kept his gaze down, focusing on his sweaty hands he knew they would both be shocked, they knew Dean was easy, especially at a party, but this was a guy and a customer at the shop no less!

"So you fucked a customer's son and you didn't even get his name?" Charlie didn't seem as shocked that he fucked a dude but angrier that he didn't even get the guys name, _I just admitted to fucking a dude! Why isn't she angry at me? After how I acted the other day?_

"Uh... No they left the next day, that's why I acted the way I did towards Cas I guess, I mean I must have been in denial and took it out on the poor guy, not like he doesn't have enough to worry about without me threatening to beat the shit out of him cause I didn't look where I was going and I was trying to convince myself I wasn't gay" Dean was disappointed in himself every time he remembered that first day of senior year, how he had overreacted so much, Dean glanced at Benny to see him leaning forwards, his eyes were now small cracks in his face, he opened his mouth ready to say something but closed it again, only to open it again-

"What do you mean by 'must HAVE been'?" Wow Benny was a good listener; he was really picking Dean apart here.

"Well, sex with a dude was, well... amazing..." Dean looked at Benny who raised an eyebrow, he was clearly not answering Benny's question.

"Okay! I'm into guys! What do you want me say? Yeah it was great, way better than being with a girl, I spent the rest of the summer thinking about it and it hit just before we came back to school... I think I'm gay, or bi, or I don't know, I'm so confused!" Dean hid his face in his hands after shouting about his problems for the whole hospital to hear.

"Not that it isn't great to hear you are excepting yourself and what not, but there is still the question of why you were using past tense, and what made you change your mind in the past two days?" she already knew exactly what he was going to say; Charlie seemed to fidget in her seat as she leaned forwards, a cheeky smile painted her face.

"I think I like someone, but I don't know what to do about it cause I'm pretty sure they hate me" Deans face was burning, he knew he looked like a perfectly ripe tomato but a smile danced across his face as he thought about the fact he had just come out to his best friends, they were the most supportive people he had ever met.

If Charlie smiled any more she could easily resemble the joker.

"Dean; who do you like so much?"

***

Castiel and Gabriel had finished watching the movie and eating pizza at least an hour ago but it was nice talking to his brother, being friends with Charlie for the past 2 days had really helped his confidence. Previously he had refused to talk to Gabriel for an extended period of time, he preferred to lock himself in his room and sketch or read one of his many books, he would do this for hours at a time, and Castiel could tell by the look on his brother's face that Gabriel was happy as well.

"I'm sorry Gabriel but I think it is time I head upstairs to my bedroom, it's getting late and Charlie may have sent me another text" Castiel smiled thinking that he now had a friend that would text him about silly things, and send him funny pictures that she found on the internet earlier in the day.

"Hey don't worry about it little bro, we have been sat down here for ages, I mean this is the longest time we have ever sat together and just talked, I liked it" Gabriel was beaming from ear to ear, Castiel liked seeing his brother this happy, he got up to give him a hug before heading up to his bedroom for the night.

When Castiel got into his room he could see his phone flashing on his desk indicating it was done charging, when he unplugged it the screen lit up showing he had a missed call from Charlie and a new voicemail. Charlie must have desperately wanted something if she left him a voicemail; Castile immediately felt guilty. After a while fiddling with his phone and finally receiving help from the internet Castiel managed to access his voicemail from Charlie, there was a pause then he heard a muffled male voice-

_"I think I like someone, but I don't know what to do about it cause I'm pretty sure they hate me"_

There was a long pause, Castiel was going to hang up assuming Charlie had accidentally called him when she sat on her phone but then he heard her voice, and it was a lot clearer than the previous voice-

_"Dean; who do you like so much?"_

Castiel gasped he was pretty sure he shouldn't be listening to this but he couldn't bring himself to hang up, something inside him was telling him to keep listening Dean Winchester had a schoolboy crush and Castiel was desperate to find out who it was. There was another long pause when he heard Charlie's voice again-

_"Dean?"_

She was clearly urging him on, trying to get the confession out if him-

_"Oh man, okay, okay! It's uh, Cas... Uh Castiel... Castiel Novak. You happy now Charlie? You finally got it out of me"_

_"Oh extremely, you have no idea"_

Castiel could practically hear the smile on her face. He was too shocked to notice there was still more to the message. There was chairs scraping across the floor and 2 voices saying goodbye to Dean, after a short pause and a lot of rustling he heard Charlie's voice again-

_"You're welcome Castiel"_

_"Shit Charlie you recorded that?! Dean's gunna kill ya!"_

_"Voicemail actually Benny, I'm so smart"_

The voicemail then stopped giving Castiel the option to save or delete it, with no hesitation he clicked 'save'. A smile danced across his face as the thought of someone having a crush on him, and the captain of the football team no less, the idea was reluctant to settle in his head, he was convinced he had just made it all up in his head.

The next day Charlie was overly happy as she came bounding up to him whilst he was looking in his locker for the days required books, she couldn’t have looked more proud of herself.

"So, what do you think of my skills? Pretty good huh? He didn't have a clue I called you" She was way too proud of herself, Castiel however had spent the entire night feeling guilty, he thought it was a mistake he had heard that message.

"Charlie, y...You shouldn't have done that, He might be really angry, I had no right to hear that" Castiel was thinking of what would happen when Dean found out what she had done, hell he would probably beat Castiel up for spying on his personal life.

"Look Castiel, that boy is so far in the closet he is best buddies with Aslan, he would never admit it to you that he likes you, hell he thinks you want to rip his guts out. Wait you don't do you? I mean he is so your type right? Strong, muscled, tall" she winked at him clearly very happy with herself, Castiel had to give her credit, Dean was defiantly his type.

"Okay I... I will give you credit for that he really is my type, but it's not like I can do anything about it, like you said he... he is in the closet and I wouldn't want to get in the way of his life in school, and-"

"Castiel I didn't go through all of that trouble for neither of you to grow a pair and ask the other out, he is so into you it makes me want to puke!" Charlie had a point; she was clearly trying very hard to match them up.

However Castiel didn't know Charlie had called Dean after she got home giving him some instructions on how to first apologize to Castiel, secondly how to ask him out on a date.

She smiled as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder leading him towards homeroom; they received murderous glares from Gordon and Uriel when walking through the hallway, but clearly not wanting to start anything without their leader, in fear of ending up just like him, they stayed to the sides and didn't say anything.

Luke had been permanently kicked off of the football team and temporarily expelled from the school, he wasn't allowed on the school grounds for 3 weeks, meaning Castiel might be able to have a slightly easy 3 weeks without the bullies harassing him every second they could spare.

He was glad he had Charlie, she was helping improve his confidence and he felt like he could trust her, he had only ever felt like that with Gabriel.

Castiel was hopeful in thinking senior year could be his best year yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well what do you think? 
> 
> the next chapter Destiel will finally meet yay!!
> 
> comments and kudos greatly appreciated


	6. If you don't succeed the first time, try and try again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really do my school work instead of writing this but... this is much more fun ;)
> 
> this chapter is a bit longer than the last couple :D
> 
> there is Dean sort of being a dick by accident in the chapter (sort of... he has good intentions)
> 
> Edit: I changed a tiny little bit in this cause it didn't quite fit  
> enjoy

Chapter 6:

Dean was allowed back into school on Thursday, Bobby and Ellen picked him up the morning after the fight, however he was instructed to stay at home for the day and have lots of rest which Ellen made sure happened. He walked down the hallway receiving very indiscreet stares from classmates as he passed them on his route to homeroom. As he rounded a corner he noticed Benny by his locker; he was looking at his phone with a huge grin on his face, he typed a message out quickly before Dean arrived still with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey man, I'm back, how was practice last night?" When Benny heard Dean he locked his phone and roughly shoved it into his pocket, a little too quickly to avoid looking suspicious. "Interrupting something am I? Dean raised an eyebrow questioningly to Benny who replied too quickly, again raising Dean's suspicions.

"No! I... Uh, no I was just sending a friend something" Dean could see that Benny wasn't telling the truth, it was written all over his face, he was clearly texting a girlfriend... or boyfriend as Dean had recently found out.

"Oh yeah? So what's got you so jumpy then? Cause I'm pretty sure you are hiding something from me" Dean was having too much fun making Benny uncomfortable like this, and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"I'm not hiding anything brother" Benny tried to act as genuine as he could but Dean just raised an eyebrow giving him an ' _I can see through the bullshit look'._ Benny gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine, I forgot you can see the truth in everyone lies, I met someone okay? But I can't tell you here." Benny gave a wild hand gesture to the surrounding students; Dean just nodded and started to head down the hall towards homeroom, opting to not piss Benny off by prying into his private life. He gave Benny a manly pat on the back as he headed into homeroom, Charlie wasn't there yet but Castiel was, he was sat at his usual table by the window, a sketch pad was in front of him, his hand moving furiously over the paper as he shaded something in.

 _Well now's a good time right?_ He walked towards Castiel's desk; he immediately noticed the other teen had started to fold his body over his sketch book, when Dean reached the desk in front of Castiel he thought he should really say something instead of standing there staring at the other teen.

"Hey Cas, uh Castiel sorry" Dean was so nervous, he jumped as Castiel snatched his sketch book up in his arms holding it close to his chest, shielding it from Deans view. "Look man, I'm sorry about the other day, I don't know what came over me, I have never felt like that and I would never do anything like again, hell I don't even know why I did it in the first place." Dean nervously rubbed the back of his neck, he looked at Castiel, the other teen had his arms wrapped tightly around himself; Dean noticed the sketch book was hidden behind his arms. "Look man, I understand if you don't wanna forgive me, it's just, well I thought that what I did was well out of order and I had no right to treat you like that, I guess this is a really drawn out version of an apology so I'm sorry"

Dean looked up at Castiel to see the teen was still wrapped tightly around himself, after a minute of awkward silence he decided that Castiel wasn't going to reply to him, hell Castiel looked scared of Dean, well he didn't blame he guy, he did scare the crap out of him on Monday and right now he looked like he had been to hell and back. As he took his seat Charlie came into the room, she looked in his direction, when realizing Dean was back she ran over to him squealing and wrapping her arms around him tightly, she immediately loosened her grip when he winced, he was still littered with fresh bruises.

When she glanced over at Castiel, Dean could see she was defiantly conflicted on who to sit next to.

"Hey I'm fine here, go and sit next to him, it's only the row in front of me you can just turn around if you wanna talk to me" Dean gave Charlie an honest smile, he could tell she wanted to sit next to Castiel but she didn't want to leave Dean by himself.

"No Dean, I'm fine here anyway you need someone to look after you, as Ellen has kindly informed me that you need to take it easy. Plus who else would make fun of our ugly face if I wasn't here!" She laughed to herself as she wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder, giving him his usual homeroom kiss on the cheek.

After homeroom Dean was heading to his lesson when he noticed Castiel backed into a corner of the corridor, two jocks were cornering him who Dean immediately recognised as Gordon and Uriel and they didn't look happy if the way their shoulders were tense with anger was any way to show it.

 _This has to fucking stop_ Dean marched up to Gordon and Uriel his fists clenching and un-clenching as he pushed his way through the busy corridor, "Hey guys, leave the poor guy alone for once will ya?" Gordon looked around, he looked surprised to see Dean there defending the bullies victim.

"Fuck off Winchester, this has nothing to do with you, and if you are really bothered you can have him after we are done with him" A sly smile painted across Gordon's face, that was all Dean needed to see, as Gordon turned back around to face Castiel, Dean grabbed his shoulder gripping it incredibly tight he pulled Gordon back to whipped him around so his face was almost touching Dean's.

"You know what Gordon, I can't fucking stand either of you two, I hope Couch Turner soon realizes what shits you really are, and how you think it is right to make someone's life a living hell just because they are 'different', and when you get kicked off the team I am gunna have a fucking party to celebrate, and Castiel here will be co-host." Dean glared at both of them as his gaze switched between Gordon and Uriel, he released his grip on Gordon's shoulder, almost immediately the bullies scampered off down the hallway.

"Hey man you alright?" Dean leant down to pick up Castiel's sketch book that had been knocked out of his hands during the bully's fun it was unceremoniously strewn on the floor. He happened to glance at the page that it had fallen open to, "Wow these are amazing!" Dean couldn't hold back the shock in his voice as he flicked through the pages. One drawing did happen to catch his eye, it was of Charlie, she was laughing at something, Dean was amazed at the detail put into the drawing everything was drawn with complete precision and in great detail.

Dean looked up from the book to see Castiel's eye frantically searching the floor trying to find somewhere to look, his face was tomato red and his hands were wrapping themselves in his coat sleeves-

Dean realized then "Oh shit, sorry man, I didn't... Oh shit" Dean slammed the book closed and thrust in Castiel's direction, it was snatched out of his hands almost instantly. Dean was left standing in the corridor staring at the wall as Castiel ran off towards his class.

**To Charlie:**

**Shit Charlie! I just did something really bad!**

Within a minute Dean received a reply from her, he wasted no time in opening the message,

**From Charlie:**

**Dean what did u do! Castiel just ran past me and he was super upset about something, I'm guessing u had something to do with that!**

**To Charlie:**

**I looked at his drawings... He dropped them and I picked the book up and it was open and I saw the drawings**

**From Charlie:**

**Shit Dean he is really protective of them! He asked my permission to draw me the other day but he refused to let me see it! U need to apologize right now!**

**To Charlie:**

**Dude they were amazing! I didn't know someone could draw that well! I said I was sorry straight away but he just ran off! I feel horrible!**

**From Charlie:**

**Fix it... NOW!**

Charlie really wasn't happy with Dean, hell he was ashamed of himself, Charlie had told him that Castiel struggled to trust people and Dean had just betrayed the non-existent trust Castiel had in him.

_Shit!_

***

**From Gabriel:**

**Cassie I'm so sorry the car has fucked itself up! It's had to go into the shop! I'm sorry little bro can you possible arrange another way to get home?!**

**From Castiel:**

**Please don’t worry Gabriel, I am perfectly capable of walking it's only a 45 minute walk, I will see you at home later.**

**From Gabriel:**

**Are you sure you can't get a lift Cassie there is supposed to be some really bad weather coming in this afternoon and I would hate myself for making you walk home in the rain!**

**From Castiel:**

**I will be fine Gabriel, I have my coat, and it won't be that bad anyway, so please stop worrying.**

Castiel couldn't have been more wrong; when he stepped outside of the school doors he was almost soaked within a minute. He and Gabriel shared the only car they had; it was all they could afford with only Gabriel's wages. Castiel felt guilty for always making Gabriel pick him up and drop him off to school every day but Gabriel insisted he did as he didn't want Castiel to walk for almost an hour twice a day.

Castiel's shoulders were hunched over, trying to protect his drawing as best he could inside his coat. The rain was pouring off of his soaked hair and down his face, he would shake his head occasionally just to try and get some of the water out of his hair, however as if almost instantaneously it was pouring down his face again.

He was roughly 20 minutes into his walk home when a roaring engine sound appeared behind him, he glanced over his shoulder to see who was driving such a car. When the car slowed down next to him he stopped and stood stock still as the window rolled down.

Dean Winchester leaned across the bench seat to look at Castiel through the now open window; a brief smile crossed his face.

"Hey man jump in and I will give ya a ride home" Dean had to shout over the noise of the rain clattering against his car. Castiel looked round to see if Dean was genuinely offering him a lift. When he couldn't see anyone he turned back to Dean.

"N...No t...Thank you, I d...Don't live f...far" Dean's face changed, he somehow new Castiel was lying, Castiel nervously shuffled under Deans glare.

"No you don’t you have at least another say, 20 minutes to walk yet, look man I'm trying to be nice here so just get in" Dean was clearly getting impatient with Castiel but he really didn't trust Dean and being stuck in a car with him was not somewhere he wanted to be.

"R...Really I'm fi-"

"Dude just get in the car!" Dean shouted at Castiel which he must have immediately regretted if the look on his face was anything to go by.

Castiel immediately rushed the door and got into the car as quickly as he could, he felt extremely guilty as Dean was merely trying to be nice and give him a ride home but he was being stupid and refusing the kind gesture.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to shout at ya" Dean looked apologetic as he rubbed his hands on the steering wheel of the car.

"N...No I uh, I was being d...difficult" Castiel was so nervous, he was stuck in a car with Dean Winchester, the Dean Winchester that had a crush on him but the same Dean Winchester that had pinned him to the lockers and threatened him not even a week ago. Dean must have noticed as he turned to Castiel, he looked ashamed of himself.

"I really am sorry about Monday, please believe me when I say that I would never intentionally do something like that, I was confused and angry with myself okay, and I took it out on you without even realizing it and I'm so sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me but I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you and I defiantly don’t look down you for liking guys" Dean swallowed deep and chanced a glace over towards Castiel.

"P...Please can you... Can you take me home" Castiel was staring at his hands and didn't notice the disappointed smile that flitted across Dean's face, Dean pulled out from the side of the road and started to head towards Castiel's house.

"Sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> I love reading comments so please comment away!
> 
> And leave kudos I love those aswell :}
> 
> see you tomorrow!


	7. Just break through that barrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to apologize now for the extreme shortness of this chapter, I didn't want to to wait until tomorrow night and I had so much school work to do :(
> 
> I hope you enjoy it even though it is only a baby chapter

Chapter 7:

Dean felt guilt low in his hut, Castiel didn't want to be anywhere near Dean, he could tell just by glancing over towards the other teen. Castiel was currently shuffled as close to the door of the car as he could be; he was curled in on himself, clutching the sketch book inside his coat. It clearly meant a lot to him and Dean had taken it upon himself to look at the sketches, he really needed Charlie's help with this one.

When Dean turned into Castiel's deserted street he was lost, Charlie had told him which street Castiel lived on but not the house, _Come on Winchester, you can ask a simple question!_

"Hey man, uh... which ones your house?" Castiel jumped to attention when Dean broke the awkward silence, "Shit sorry man, didn't mean to make you jump-" Dean gave a small chuckle to himself when he looked in Castiel's direction. Castiel was looking right into his eyes, _fuck someone's eyes can't be that fucking blue!_ Dean snapped his head back to focusing on the road convincing himself it was purely so they didn't crash, but Castiel was gorgeous and Dean really didn't want to pop a stiffy in front of him and scare him away even further.

"I...um I... That, that one there" Castiel pointed out of the window towards a very large house, the garden in the front was perfectly kept and the large doors leading into the house look like a grand archway leading into a mansion-

"Holy shit man, you are loaded! Why the fuck were you walking home in the rain, why not have drive your car!" Dean could hold back the strength at which his voice came out, but by the look of the house it didn't look like money was a problem for his family.

"My... My brother c...Can't afford another c...Car" Castiel was wrapping his hands around his trench coat, he fiddled with the buttons clearly trying to distract himself from the awkward, his sketch book was now sitting comfortably in his lap, clearly he believed Dean wouldn't take it off of him now, not that he was going to in the first place. "M...My eldest brother pa...Pays for the... for the house" Castiel seemed to relax a little more in the passenger seat of the car; he was even speaking a little easier now.

Dean pulled up by the curb outside of Castiel's house, he tried to get as close to the door as possible so that Castiel wouldn't get soaked on his route to the grand house. There was a long awkward silence as both teens tried to figure out what to say, the silence was broken by Dean as he yet again made Castiel jump.

"I, Uh... I really am sorry about Monday, I mean it. I didn’t lie earlier, I don’t look down on you or anything cause I'm the same... Well I think I am anyway... And I uh, I really don’t hate you, if I made you think that then I really can't apologize enough." Dean pulled his clammy hands off of the steering wheel and folded them in lap, he focused his attention on them as he began to speak again" What I'm trying to say here is I'm into guys and I really like you Castiel, I have for a while but I'm afraid I ruined everything, I know it's a lot to ask but I really want to ask you out on a date... So uh Castiel Novak can you forgive an asshole and accept his invitation for a date?" Dean stopped talking to allow Castiel a chance to speak, he had started to ramble so he thought it best to just stop himself and just ask Castiel out.

"I... I uh... I d...don't know w...What to say... I um-"

"Don't worry man, just forget it, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, don't worry about it" Dean couldn't hide how disappointed he was, his voice shook as he apologised. He was torn out of his thoughts when he heard Castiel shuffle in the seat next to him-

"No. I do not trust you D...Dean Winchester, but that, that doesn't mean I... I hate you. You m...May have been a h... Huge bully to me in... In the past but I want to believe y...You have changed." Castiel immediately looked down at his hands, Dean could see Castiel's face turning bright red, Castiel looked so embarrassed, and partially shocked. Dean had never heard Castiel speak so clearly but a smile danced onto his face at the thought of Castiel maybe agreeing to forgive him.

"Does that mean you will forgive me then? Because I Promise you I will make it up to you the best I can" Dean was hopeful, he really wanted to take Castiel out but he didn't want to force him into anything, right now he was happy for Castiel to merely give him a chance to make it up to him.

"I...I will go on a d...Date with you Dean Winchester, but, only w...When you have p...Proved you have changed, I don't want t...To believe you are l...Like the others but after m...Monday... You really scared me a...And... Dean?" Castiel stopped when he noticed Dean had rested his head on his for arms that were wrapped around the top of his steering wheel; worry was plastered all over Castiel's face. With a shaky hand he nervously reached out to touch Dean's shoulder.

Dean tensed when a hand laid itself on his shoulder he looked up to see Castiel's worried eyes looking for answers, he scanned Deans face taking in every detail on his face.

"Sorry I, uh I'm such a horrible person! I can't believe I made you feel scared on the first day of senior year! I mean this year is supposed to be epic right, parties and all that but I made you feel like that! Go out with a bang, but-" Dean was becoming angry with himself, and this wasn't going to help anyone.

"No Dean you were d...Doing what anyone in, in your situation w...Would have done, y...You were confused and, and angry, y... You had to vent "Castiel held his head high, he looked proud of himself."I h...Hope to see you tomorrow D...Dean" Just then Castiel exited the car and went running up to his house, his sketch book was held tightly inside his coat protecting it from the horrendous downpour Dean had rescued him from only 15 minutes before.

Dean watched Castiel run inside before realization hit him _oh shit Sammy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think?
> 
> can you give me some opinions because im not sure about this chapter...
> 
> plus i am very tired so if anyone notices any spelling mistakes in any chapters please tell me, i do spell check it but I am not very good with spelling so I might get some stuff wrong... ( whilst writing this fic i have a dictionary and thesaurus open on tabs in the browser for help.
> 
> kudos and opinions are welcomed with open arms!


	8. A leopard can change it's spots... can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to wait until tomorrow to get this chapter out but I'm not going to have time tomorrow night so here is the chapter now.
> 
> there is the tiniest bit of Charlie POV in this chapter.
> 
> enjoy

Chapter 8

Castiel ran up to the grand doors as fast as he could without slipping and humiliating himself in front of the football teams captain, who was not only gay but he was also incredibly into Castiel and currently staring out of his car window at Castiel. He whipped out his phone as he ran up to his room, ignoring Gabriel's greeting as he rushed passed him on the way to the stairs.

**To Charlie**

**Dean offered me a lift home from school as I was walking in the rain, he then confessed his feelings to me before I left the car. I have agreed to go on a date with him but only when he has proved he has changed. I have never liked someone before and I am unsure what to do on a date. I may need your assistance.**

**From Charlie**

**OMG!! You are one lucky bastard Castiel! He must seriously like you if he told you he fucking likes you! What do you mean you have never liked someone! Have you never had a boyfriend before or a crush for that matter?**

**To Charlie**

**I have never had a boyfriend before; I am sure you must have noticed, but no one has ever taken notice of me, or talked to me leaving the options for a boyfriend at very slim pickings. However I do believe I have a crush on Dean, he is very much my type.**

**From Charlie**

**So you have never had a boyfriend does that mean you have never had sex! And I knew it! I have seen you taking brief glances at him for a long time! I am so happy for you!**

**To Charlie**

**Not that I appreciate the personal questions but if you must know I have never even kissed another boy let alone had sex.**

**From Charlie**

**Holy shit dude! You are 17 and have never even kissed a guy! Am I going to need to have 'the talk' with you before anything gets too serious?**

**To Charlie**

**I am regretful to say Gabriel has already tried to have 'the talk' with me many times, although that was when he believed I was straight...**

**From Charlie**

**Okay, I'm going to have to have a 'talk' with both of you.**

**To Charlie**

**Please I assure you that you will not need to do such a thing.**

Charlie didn’t reply after the last message, Castiel waited for a minute before he decided to dry himself off and hang his soaked clothes up, he couldn't help but think he was going on a date with Dean Winchester. _Oh my, what am I doing!_ Castiel had never been on a date before; he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Just then a faint knock at the door, pulled him back to the real world. He turned around to see Gabriel stood in his doorway looking extremely concerned. His face dropped when he saw the panic plastered on Castiel's face-

"Shit Cassie, what's the matter? Please tell me you haven't done something stupid" Gabriel had rushed over to Castiel and grabbed at his younger brothers wrists and forearms, checking for any cuts that might have recently appeared. A wave of relief seemed to fill his face when he realized the skin on Castiel's arms was completely unmarked, only containing scars from previous episodes.

"NO! I haven't done something stupid" Castiel ripped his arms from Gabriel's panicked grip, he knew his brother was worried about him but Castiel couldn't stand people looking at his grotesque arms a touching the neat lines of scar tissue that plastered his forearms.

"I'm sorry Castiel, it's just... Well you worried me, you came running up to the house, ran straight to your room without even saying hello to me." Castiel could see by the look of his brother's face that he was extremely concerned as to the reason behind Castiel's behavior.

"I...I'm sorry Gabriel, it's just, um Dean Winchester asked me out on a date and I don't know what to do, I have never been on a date before, let alone even liked another boy." Castiel looked at his Brother with watery eyes; he was immediately pulled into a hug by his older brother.

"Right first things first, we are going to get you out of these wet clothes because you are disgusting right now, then we are going to have a 'talk' about what you are going to do, and not do on this date... Wait is this Dean Winchester as in captain of the football team, mechanic and Singer Salvage Yard Dean Winchester?" Gabriel held Castiel at arm's length with raised eyebrows.

"Um... Yes" Castiel nervously shuffled under the intense stare his brother was currently inflicting on him.

"Hmm interesting, not the first guy I would want my little brother dating, well I never would have thought he would be into dudes... Learn something new every day right? But as long as you like him and you aren't being pressured into something you don't want to do... Wait you aren't being bullied into this are you?" Gabriel's face fell to concern again; his eyes looked sadly at Castiel knowing full well that Castiel was the number one target for the school bullies.

"No Gabriel, I do like him, he seems like a nice person, he defended me from two members of the football team today when they pushed me into a corner and threatened to teach me a lesson for getting Luke kicked out of school." Castiel was ashamed of himself; he would never fight back to the bullies in fear of being beaten up even further. He didn't like the fact that Dean had to save him, but it did however make him feel special to Dean.

"Okay little bro if it is defiantly what you want, then I will not stand in your way, however I will be having a 'talk' with you" Gabriel smirked to himself as he looped an arm around Castiel's shoulder, guiding him towards the bed. Gabriel sat Castiel down as he walked backwards and forwards in front of him.

Gabriel gave an amused smile towards Castiel, he knew how much Castiel hated this subject but that only amused him more, clearly seeing his little brother squirm uncomfortably was fun for Gabriel.

"You see Castiel, boys like Dean-"

***

**From Castiel**

**There is no need for that talk you had planned; Gabriel has created many disturbing images that I fear my mind will never be able to forget.**

Charlie couldn't help but burst into laughter at Castiel's misfortune at the hands of his older brother.

***

Dean was excited to get to school on Friday morning, not only had he confessed his feelings to an accepting Castiel, but he had also managed to somehow get Castiel to go on a date with him.

Charlie leaped on his back in the hallway giving him his homeroom kiss a little earlier than usual.

"I'm so proud of you, you big teddy bear" Charlie was ecstatic that Dean had finally grown a pair and asked Castiel out.

"Wait what! How the fuck do you know?" Dean realized his mistake when people turned to look at him and Charlie after he had almost screamed at the girl currently clinging to his shoulders with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Dude I am Castiel's best and only friend and he has no one except his brother to turn to when he has never been on a date before! He has no idea what to do; hell he has never even kissed a guy!" Although Charlie was speaking a lot quieter than Dean had previously done he could he the desperate need to shout in her voice. "I want to make sure you do this right, I don't want you hurting Castiel, and he is such an amazing person. He is so way out of your league it makes me laugh that he even agreed to go out with your slutty ass" Charlie was in hysterics at her own insult as she continued to cling to Dean.

"Hey I'm right here!" Dean was shocked that Charlie had such a low opinion of him, not that she didn't have a reason to, and it wasn't exactly a secret how many girls Dean had slept with at various different parties. Most of the school seemed to think that if you slept with Dean Winchester, it was something to brag about; it meant instant popularity, especially if he talked to you after the one night stand.

Dean however didn't see it that way, he wanted an actual relationship not a one night stand with a girl he didn't even remember the morning after. He wanted a relationship; he wanted a relationship with Castiel

If Castiel would give him a chance; he would come out the closet banging drums and shouting to the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo? what do you think?
> 
> comments and Kudos are loved greatly.
> 
> There might not be a chapter tomorrow but on the weekend there will defiantly be a longer chapter!


	9. First impressions mean a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I did have time to get a little chapter out.
> 
> this is basically Cas meeting the good guys of the football team and Charlie getting pissed at Gordon but i hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9:

Castiel had never looked forward to a school day before but on the Monday commencing his second week as in senior year he had never been so excited to go to school; he rushed through his morning coffee, quickly inhaling his breakfast and waved a quick goodbye to Gabriel as he rushed out of the door. Charlie was waiting outside his house, car windows rolled down music pouring out for the whole neighborhood to hear, a few unhappy faces appeared in the windows surrounding his house, but Castiel paid no attention to them, he had a friend now and if that meant not getting along nicely with the neighbors... _I never liked them anyway._

"Hello Charlie" In only a week Castiel had become so confident around Charlie. She would listen to everything he had to say and wouldn't laugh or comment if he had a nervous stutter occasionally, she was supportive and such an honest person Castiel felt he could really be himself around her.

"Why hey there Castiel, someone's chirpy for a Monday morning" She playfully ruffled his hair when he was sat in the car, his sketch book sat idle in his lap, he didn't feel the urge to clutch it close to his chest around Charlie anymore. Castiel could trust Charlie, he knew she was aware of his trust issues but she never pressured him into doing anything he felt uncomfortable with and if that meant she couldn't see his drawings she was okay with that.

"I, well I have never had friends before so I... I am excited to see you. I haven't seen you since Friday afternoon. I have spent the entire weekend in my room reading and drawing." Castiel felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks as he smiled down towards his hands that were currently sitting comfortably in his lap.

"I like you Castiel." Charlie smiled to herself, she looked happy with herself for talking to Castiel after last Monday, without Charlie he would most likely still be harassed constantly by everyone who would spare a glance, ever since he had met Charlie and Dean the bullying had decreased, it was no longer the entire team making his life hell, now it was only two members, most likely three when Luke returned to school.

Castiel and Charlie arrived at school with plenty of time to spare, as they were walking to the school building they passed a group of around 5 jocks loitering by the door, Castiel suddenly felt his nerves take over as they slower approached the jocks. He kept close to Charlie until they were right in front of the group, he accidentally bumped into Charlie's back when she unexpectedly stopped in front of them. Panic ripped through Castiel, _why did Charlie stop?_ Castiel really wasn’t comfortable with the situation. When he heard his name being said questioningly his eyes opened wide with fear, he was not supposed to be here, this was where the football team would hang out before class, _time to get beaten up I guess._ Castiel lifted his head to answer the voice.

"Castiel..? You alright man?" A jock he recognized as Ash was looking at him, eyebrows raised and looking confused.

Castiel could only nod as he stood stock still; clutching his bag strap tightly with both hands, the last thing he wanted was the jocks getting hold of his sketch book, passing it around laughing at the unintelligent drawings it contained, not to mention the inappropriate and rather detailed ones of the male figure. Castiel started to shuffle on his feet under the stare of all four jocks, Charlie was still in front of him but she caught Adam's attention, wanting to show him something on her phone, at least there was only 3 jocks staring now.

"You sure brother? You don’t look to good?" A booming voice that belonged to Benny seemed to get closer as Castiel focused all his attention on the back of Charlie's feet, he shook his head hoping the humiliation would be over soon. He tensed when a strong arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulder. "Well if anything is wrong you come tell us okay? Dean told the team you are cool, so you are officially one of the guys now." Benny smiled at Castiel in an obvious attempt to correct Castiel's confusion; he received a pat firm on the shoulder before he spoke.

"I... Um-" Castiel tried to speak but was interrupted by another jock that had walked up to them, he seemed angry and Castiel was gently nudged behind Benny and Ash, they formed a wall of muscle in front of him to protect him from the new jock that had arrived.

"What the fuck is he doing here? We don't hang with the fucking faggots!" Gordon had arrived and was not happy about Castiel being in his usual morning hang out.

"I don't think you got the message on Friday, Dean told you he's cool, so back the fuck off or is that too many words for your simple little brain to handle?" Charlie was visibly fuming; she had shoved past Ash and Benny to stand almost with her face pressed against Gordon's.

"What's this got to do with you Bradbury? I have seen you with that faggot a few times over the last week but now you bring him along in the mornings? Fuck me, what's so good about hanging with a faggot all of a sudden-" Gordon was stopped mid sentence when Charlie's hand connected with his face, a red mark was already showing on his cheek.

"Don't you fucking say that fucking word again! Or I will-"

"You'll what? You gunna go running to your little boyfriend Dean? Sorry my mistake no-one would want to be within a ten mile fucking radius of you, let alone date your ugly fucking ass!" Gordon took a step back as Charlie stepped forwards, Gordon was using petty insults now and Castiel had never seen her so angry.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you go and tell that to my girlfriend" Gordon reeled back as what Charlie had just said sunk in.

"You're... You're a fucking fa... queer!" Gordon was struggling to take everything in, but at least he corrected himself before Charlie lashed out on him.

"Oh yeah, and Dorothy, well she is the definition of hot and sex with her is ten times as good as anything you could ever pull off big boy. Oh sorry did it hurt your feelings? My bad, too busy thinking about hot lesbian sex I guess." Charlie got an evil gleam in her eyes, Gordon scampered off as she finished her little speech, she spun around to face the others with a huge smile in her face.

"Shit Charlie, you a lesbian...? Not that there is anything against being gay!" Adam was quick to correct himself, his hands flying out in front of him, clearly scared of Charlie's wrath that she almost unleashed on Gordon. She gave him a proud smile and a quick nod before she turned to Castiel who was shrunken into the corner, trying to avoid the confrontation as much as possible.

"Shall we head to homeroom now Castiel?" Castiel could only nod as he followed Charlie into the building. Hopefully soon he could have the same level of confidence she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so?
> 
> I love kudos and comments with opinions or suggestions. I have used a lot of suggestions already.
> 
> i was gunna have Cas and Benny in this fic but it wouldn't fit without Cas being a slut so I'm sorry :( maybe another fic?
> 
> hopefully there will be a longer chapter up tomorrow... lets hope,


	10. Always expect the unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this kinda just happened... this was not my plan for the chapter but i decided to roll with it ;)
> 
> Dean isn't incapable of showing he has changed he just needs the help from Charlie ;)
> 
> enjoy

Chapter 10:

When Dean got home with a very annoyed and soaked Sam, he headed to his room, he desperately wanted some peace and quiet before an overly excited Jo would come bounding up to him asking repeatedly about his school day, ever since the fight with Luke on Tuesday she had become over protective of Dean and was clearly worried about him getting into fights again.

He closed his bedroom door softly; he followed it with a loud sigh as he flopped down onto his bed and smiled to himself as he thought about his conversation with Castiel not one hour ago. ' _I...I will go on a d...Date with you Dean Winchester, but, only w...When you have p...Proved you have changed'_ then it hit Dean, how was he supposed to prove he had changed? He knew he had but he had to somehow prove it to Castiel. He didn't want to come out of the closet just yet, he knew Charlie would soon and he didn't want to steal her thunder. Although most of the team would be accepting of her, excluding three members, well two now but Dean still wanted her to have her moment.

**To Charlie**

**Shit Charlie! Castiel agreed to go on a date with me!**

Dean received a reply almost instantly, he had a feeling Castiel had already told her so she had waited impatiently for Dean's excited message.

**From Charlie**

**OMFG! Seriously! I'm so happy for u Dean!**

**To Charlie**

**But... he said only after I had proved I had changed... What am I supposed to do to show him I have changed? I don't wanna come out just yet, I mean I will and I know the guys will be excepting but...**

**From Charlie**

**Well why not start with getting the team to lay off him? They make his life a living hell, if the team stopped fucking with him I bet everyone else would as well.**

**To Charlie**

**You sure that would work? I mean with Gordon and Uriel as well?**

**From Charlie**

**They might need it drilling into their shit filled skulls a little harder but start with the other guys, Benny, Ash, Adam and Andy will all be super cool with him so why not start with them?**

**To Charlie**

**Good idea, but how am I supposed to use that to prove I have changed?**

**From Charlie**

**Fine, u tell the team Castiel is cool and that they need to lay off him, then he will see you aren't a stupid bastard who wants to bully him and make his life horrible anymore. Also why not let him hang with us at lunch, he always sits by the tree out back by himself and I don't like that he is alone all the time, he needs some friends.**

**To Charlie**

**Good idea but I don't think he will be willing to come and join the team table like that, not sure if u noticed but he doesn't exactly trust people that easily.**

**From Charlie**

**Right this is the plan Winchester. U tell the guys he is cool, they lay off of him and get everyone else to do the same. On Monday I will take him to the hang out let Benny and the other guys convince him he is accepted by the team.**

**To Charlie**

**Okay good plan Batman ;)**

**From Charlie**

**You got that right Robin :P**

Dean set his phone down on the table next to the bed and closed his eyes, completely exhausted, he still had some bruises that were tender and his muscles were aching. He was asleep for roughly five minutes before his door burst open, Dean slowly opened his eyes; an angry looking Jo was in the doorway arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Number 1, What if I was having a nice little jerk off and you just burst in here ruining it, which would not have been a nice mental image for you. And number 2, what do you want? I was sleeping." Dean was amused as the scowl grew deeper on her face; however he was not happy about being woken up.

"Dean you wouldn't be having a jerk off when you know I will walk in whenever I want" She did have a point there, Dean made sure to always lock his bedroom door or make sure everyone was asleep or a combination of both if gay porn was on the agenda for that night.

"Okay point taken, we still have item 2 to resolve though... What do you want?" Dean was still amused at Jo's attempt to be angry at him.

"You forgot about Sam! You left him standing in the rain for half an hour! What could have had you so occupied that you would forget your own little brother! Or should I say who!" Now Dean could see why she was angry, he was disappointed in himself for forgetting his little brother, but assuming he was with someone... That was just cruel.

"I...Uh was dropping a friend home and may have lost track of time..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he slung his legs over the side of his bed.

"Did there happen to be making out with this said 'friend'" Jo could easily see through Dean, whoever he had taken home he clearly liked, it was written all over his face.

"No, it was raining I drove past, offered a lift and had to drive in the opposite direction of Sam-"

"What's her name Dean?" Jo's voice was flat and stern.

"There isn't a 'her' Jo!"

"I don't believe you Dean"

"Yeah well you're gunna have to cause it's the truth"

"No it isn't, I have known you my entire life, Bobby and Ellen might believe your lies but I don't so. What. Is. Her. Name" Wow she was not going to give up.

"There isn't a 'her'!"By now Dean was fuming.

"Yes there is! It's all over your face!" She just wasn't going to give up was she?

Fine! There isn't a 'her', you know why? Because it's a him! Okay! You happy now!" Dean stormed past a shocked Jo as he flung himself down the stairs and out of the door. Minutes later Bobby came out behind him; a worried look was on his face as he came and sat next to Dean on the steps to the house.

"What's all the hollering about boy? Haven't heard you argue with Jo like that since you were kids" It was then that Dean felt tears rolling down his face, his head dropped to his hands as he started to cry.

_Now everyone is going to fucking know!_

***

Charlie practically skipped into homeroom in front of Castiel, she had been laughing about Gordon's reaction to her 'coming out' all the way there, Castiel was not embarrassed to admit he found it slightly amusing. His mind was working overtime however, at the fact that the football team suddenly wanted to be his friend and that Benny and Ash had made a wall between him and a fuming Gordon. _Do I have friends now?_

Dean was already sat down when they entered the room, Charlie bounded over to him asking why he hadn't messaged her all weekend, but her smile dropped of her face when Dean lifted his head, his eyes were red and tear stained, but that isn't what caught Castiel's and Charlie's attention, no it was the incredibly dark bruise that was threatening to swallow his eye.

"Holy fuck Dean what happened!" Charlie was running over to him, she was kneeling on the floor with her hands gently on Dean's cheeks examining his face. When he didn't say anything, Charlie seemed to get the message that he wasn’t going to talk about it. She turned around to Castiel with a pleading look, she had promised to sit next to him and explain the situation with the football team but he could tell Dean needed his best friend a lot more than Castiel did.

Throughout homeroom Castiel could only overhear a very one sided conversation between Charlie and Dean as he pretended to read his book, he knew he shouldn't listen in on their private conversation, not that it could really be called that as Charlie was just asking questions and Dean was grunting an answer at her, he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he was worried about Dean.

After homeroom Castiel was packing away his things when Dean tore past him, Charlie frantically called after him but he was gone from the room quicker than he voice could reach him.

"Well shit" Castiel whipped his head around to see Charlie now stood next to him, she sighed loudly as she dragged her hands down her face.

"I know it's not a... Any of the business b... But what is going on?" Castiel couldn't hide his concern that lingered in his voice.

"No, no Castiel don't feel like you are snooping on his business, the bastard needs to share or things like this happen." Charlie was digging her phone out of her pocket as she spoke to Castiel.

"Things like what?" Castiel really did feel like he was snooping now.

"Huh... Oh that, we call that 'code John'" She looked up from her phone then flashed the screen to him, he read a simple message on the screen-

**To Benny + 8 others**

**CODE JOHN**

Castiel looked at Charlie; a state of confusion had danced across his face.

"I will tell you later, but first we need to go to class" Charlie pulled Castiel out of the classroom and down the hall way to his next class.

During Castiel's art class his mind was going crazy; he couldn't stop asking himself questions. What could have happened to Dean? And what is 'code John'? Were the most frequent questions to flitter through his mind. Clearly he wasn't subtle enough when the teacher came over asking if he felt unwell, as he hadn't done any work yet and had been sat staring at the page for half an hour, with a blank face.

Once he had managed to get rid of the meddling teacher he started to draw, he didn't know what he was drawing, he didn't care he just had to get his mind off of the broken look Dean gave him in homeroom.

When lunch time came around Castiel still hadn't seen Charlie, so his mind was still working overtime trying to come up with an explanation to answer all the questions racing through his mind, Castiel gently sat himself down by his usual tree, he methodically got his sandwiches out of his bag and took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich whilst opening his book to continue reading from where he left last. He had been sat under the tree for around ten minutes when he heard two sets of footsteps coming his way, he tensed when he couldn't hear talking, if it was Uriel and Gordon then they had picked a good time to beat him up, the other team mates weren't around to stop them and no one would see it behind the school.

"You. Sit. There" Castiel looked up to see Charlie pointing at the floor next to Castiel, a very depressed looking Dean following the direction of her pointing until he was sat on the ground, he gave her the look of a kicked puppy but she simply huffed out a breath as she sat down. Castiel looked over to Dean, his eyes were red with tears again and he was staring at his feet that were crossed underneath him. Castiel looked over to Charlie with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey Castiel I hope you don't mind us sitting with you today, Dean doesn't feel like sitting with the rest of the team." Charlie gave a sympathetic look to Dean, as she gave Castiel weak smile.

"Um n... No of course n... Not" Castiel replaced his book mark, placing the book gently back in his bag before he continued eating his sandwich.

For the rest of the lunch break the three teens sat in silence, Castiel didn't dare utter a word in fear of offending the clearly upset Dean, Charlie sat staring at her phone clearly opting not to make the situation worse and confuse Castiel even more. The silence was only broken by the occasional sniff from Dean.

Castiel had never been so glad to hear the bell before; he quickly packed his things and mumbled a goodbye to Charlie and Dean as he rushed into the building. During his last class Castiel tried to overhear what the two jocks were talking about just behind him but they were talking in hushed tones, clearly not wanting people like Castiel to know what was happening.

By the time the school day had ended Castiel still didn't know what was going on with Dean, Charlie had offered him a lift home when she dropped him off that morning but he had declined insisting he could walk home, however now he wished he had taken that lift just to find out what was going on and why everyone was on edge around Dean.

**To Charlie**

**I'm worried about Dean, what has happened? If Dean does not want to share then please don't feel obliged to tell me, I am merely worried.**

**From Charlie**

**I am with Dean right now he is at my house and he really doesn't mind you knowing, the entire team does anyway. 'Code john' means that Dean's dad is in town and it is well known to everyone that his is an epic douche bag. Problem is Dean really doesn't get along with his dad sometimes, this is the worst we have ever seen it but he hasn't told anyone what happened on Friday night and I don't think he is gunna...**

**To Charlie**

**Please pass on my sympathy to Dean.**

Castiel's mind was calmed down slightly, however know he was wondering what had happened and how Dean ended up with a black eye. He hadn't thought of anything else on his way home and when he walked into the house, he almost didn't notice Gabriel on the couch. Castiel wishes he hadn't noticed Gabriel as he was in a very heavy make out session with a girl that Castiel didn't recognize. Gabriel didn't notice Castiel and continued to thrust his tongue down the unknown girl's throat.

Castiel decided to quietly open the door again and slam it quickly, almost instantly Gabriel separated from the mystery girl. He gave his little brother an innocent smile as he led the girl up to his room, leaving a shocked Castiel in the doorway. It was times like this where Castiel was glad he and Gabriel lived in a huge house, the last thing he wanted was to hear his brother having sex with the strange girl.

He opted to sit at the kitchen counter and read his book to try and calm his mind from the many thingy currently flying around in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a slightly longer chapter :D I hoped you enjoyed it
> 
> Kudos and comments are awesome (I love reading comments)


	11. Sharing and Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter again :( I have been so busy today I didn't have time and when I got home I may have fell asleep :/ so yeah lots of coffee and here you go...
> 
> this is Monday in Deans point of view and Charlie's house
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Chapter 11:

Dean wasn't ready for school on Monday; Charlie was going to ask questions, hell she would already know the answers just by looking at Dean. He examined his face in the bathroom mirror before brushing his teeth; the large black bruise was really showing now. Bobby and Ellen had reacted quickly on Friday night but not quick enough to stop John's heavy fist colliding with Dean's face sending him into a crumpled mess on the floor, at least Sammy wasn't hurt.

 _Fucking beaten up again!_ Dean was ashamed of himself for getting another bruise to add to the collection, at least when John used to hit him it was somewhere his clothes could hide, but this was in the middle of his face, everyone was going to see it. Dean knew he had to go to school, Bobby was forcing John to come around, for a talk about his behavior towards his son later that day, and Dean didn't want to be there when that happened, but he really didn't want to deal with the questions.

He walked down the corridor ignoring the stares he got from other students as he gently pushed past them, last year he would have beaten the shit out of anyone that starred at him when a bruise showed up on his face, but now he didn't feel like it, the thought about the blue eyes from last Thursday and his promise to Castiel that he would change flickered through his mind, if not starting a fight would mean he had changed, he would never fight again.

When he walked into homeroom he could see from the emptiness of the room that he was early, he didn't know how long Charlie and Castiel would be, as they were currently completing item #3 off of the 'show Castiel Dean has changed list'. It was another 15 minutes before Dean heard the distinctive chirp of Charlie's excited voice come through the door.

"Yo, Winchester, why haven't you answered my messages this weekend, I sent lo-" Charlie stopped dead in her tracks as Dean lifted his head; he knew the bruise looked bad but he didn't think Charlie would be that upset about it.

"Holy fuck Dean what happened?" Charlie was now running over to him, she gently put her hands on his cheeks, clearly not wanting to put unnecessary pressure on his bruises. But Dean couldn't bring himself to answer, he knew she was merely concerned but he didn't trust himself to not break down in front of her, he focused his attention on Castiel, the other teen had a hand to his mouth, his piercing blue eyes looked dim as he clearly panicked at the look of Dean's face.

Throughout homeroom she wouldn't stop asking questions, she did however easily boil it down to John was in town, and he gave Dean the bruise on Friday night, all with Dean answering questions in little grunts. Was he that obvious? As soon as the bell rang he was all but running out of the room, he couldn't stand the constant question from Charlie, shred everything with her but this, he just wanted to keep to himself.

Dean had managed to avoid Charlie and the rest of the team up to lunch, he was heading towards the bleachers, he always came here when he didn't want to see his over happy teammates or anyone for that matter. He rounded the corner when he saw Charlie's smirk, she was leaning against the side of the fence, was he that predictable?

"Hey Winchester, I knew you would be here, and guess what you aren't staying" Charlie pushed herself of the fence; she still had her arms crossed as she walked towards the now stock still Dean.

"I'm not in the mood Charlie, I will sit with the guys another day."

"Oh no we aren't going to sit with the others, the team knows you aren't coming today anyway, I know somewhere you will like a lot more" She gave a wink as she tugged on Dean's sleeve, forcing him to follow her.

Dean couldn't stop his mood from improving as soon as he saw Castiel sat reading a book and eating a sandwich, _how can a guy be so fucking cute!_ Dean was ripped from his thoughts as Charlie commanded him to sit as she was pointing to the ground next to Castiel; he quickly sat down not wanting to incur the wrath of Charlie.

As soon as he was sat down he focused on his feet, he tuned out what Charlie was saying and sat buried in his own thoughts, he was vaguely aware of the fact he had started to cry. Dean was unsure of how long they were sat there for but jumped when Castiel leapt from the ground almost running to the school building mumbling a quick goodbye. _Shit he is too cute sometimes!_

"Well done sociable Sally, he is defiantly going to go on a date with you now, especially after you just ignored him throughout the entire of lunch and he was sat right next to you!"

"Sorry Charlie, I just... Can I stay at yours tonight?" Dean felt guilty for asking Charlie he didn't want to impose but he really didn't want to go home especially if there was a risk of his dad being there.

"Sure Dean, we can watch as much Star Wars or Batman that you want" Dean gave a weak smile; Charlie was really trying hard to cheer him up.

After school Dean went straight to Charlie's house, there were enough of his things there already so he had absolutely no need to go home and risk an unfortunate encounter with his dad. They were just about to start a Star Wars marathon when Charlie's phone buzzed violently on her action figure covered desk, even though they had a no phone pact during movies she got up to check it, arguing that the film hadn't started yet so she was allowed to check her phone.

"Hey, it's from Castiel, he is really worried about you!" Charlie looked at Dean with raised eyebrows "He wants to know what's happened, and if you are okay... Can I tell him or..?" Dean was shocked that someone like Castiel would care about him, he and his team mates had enjoyed making his life a living hell for years, but now Castiel was worried about him.

"Uh... yeah, I guess not much to tell though" Dean couldn't help sounding nervous, he was so happy that Castiel cared about him but on the other hand he hated people knowing his business, so why was he so happy with Castiel knowing.

"You sure Dean? I mean you hate sharing and people sticking their noses into you business"

"Yeah why not, it's not like the black eye is a secret really"

"That's not what I mean, he has heard us talking about John, and he doesn't know who John is, he is really worried about you!"

"Look Charlie I don't care, tell whoever the fuck you want! I just want to watch the movie." Dean turned his attention back to the TV and stared at the screen waiting for Charlie to return so they could play the movie.

She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, Dean couldn't help but smile, his best friend would do anything she could to cheer Dean up, and she loved to take advantage of the fact that Dean loved to cuddle whilst watching a good movie.

Charlie moved her head so she was facing Dean, "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to upset you" Charlie gave Dean her best kicked puppy eyes and he quickly gave in. A smile danced onto her face as soon as Dean gave up with the fake anger show. "Castiel sends his sympathy... When are you going on that date? Cause you two are so into each other it makes me sick, but it's so cute at the same time" Dean could help smile at the subject of him and Castiel on a date, Charlie was smiling up at him with expecting eyes then he realized he had to answer.

"I... uh, I dunno, he said when I have proved I have changed... it's on his terms so you will have to speak to him I guess" Dean tried not to sound disappointed but he was, he wanted to go on a date with Castiel as soon as possible.

"Okay, but where will you take him on this date?" They had both now ignored the movie that was playing in the background.

"I... Oh shit, I don't know..." Dean started to panic; he had planned up to Castiel rejecting him... not any further.

"That's why you have me Dean, give me a day and I will give you some ideas. Oh and no getting into his pants on the first date Winchester, I know what you are like!" Dean was hurt she would think so little of him and that Castiel would be that easy.

"Not cool Charlie, I might be easy but Castiel is special, I will wait as long as he wants..." Dean had never thought anything like that before... let alone said anything like that. "Shit Charlie I think I really like this guy"

"I am so happy for you Dean-o! Not that I don't care about your love life or anything but princess Leia is gunna be on soon and I have a lot of fantasies" She winked at Dean before turning her attention to the forgotten film.

"Wow Charlie not something I needed to know" Dean chuckled at her obvious crush on princess Leia; she really had cheered him up. He let his mind wonder for the rest of the film, until one thought silenced the rest-

_I wish Castiel was the one curled up in my arm though..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Kudos and comments are wonderful!
> 
> Back for more tomorrow hopefully ;D


	12. One night can change everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is movement in the Destiel department :D
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 12

Dean had stayed at Charlie's house for 2 nights in a row now, he was in a refusal to go home, and he didn't want Sammy to see his face that showed he had been beaten in yet another fight. Dean was riding shotgun in Charlie's car on the way back to her house for yet another night there, they were discussing what to watch that night, last night they had a Batman marathon so tonight was pizza and roaming Netflix.

When they got back to Charlie's house her dad was there to greet them, she had lost her mom in a car accident when she was young but her dad narrowly escaped. He knew about Dean's parent trouble and was more than excepting of him when he needed a place to escape to. Dean had convinced Charlie to come out to him the night before, to her surprise he had been more than excepting of her and told her he already knew, Dean couldn't help but be jealous of Charlie's loving, excepting father.

They were headed stairs when Charlie's dad called up to them stopping them in their tracks-

"Hey 'Chuckles' I'm heading out tonight, so no parties! I will be home just after midnight so I expect a clean house" Charlie smiled at her dad as she was leaning over the banister to avoid walking down the stairs again.

"No problem dad, quiet night in, got it" she gave her dad a wink as Dean watched, jealousy building inside him.

"You have a good night as well Dean, don't be a stranger now" Dean politely returned the conversation, trying not to let his anger at his good for nothing father get the better of him.

After ordering a pizza and deciding to have a Game of Thrones marathon Dean and Charlie settled down on the couch, they were just about to start the first episode when Charlie turned Dean with a clearly sudden thought.

"Hey should we invite Castiel over? I'm not sure if Game of Thrones is his kinda thing but I know he would defiantly enjoy your company." Charlie was looking at Dean with hopeful eyes; she could be more set on Dean and Castiel getting together than he was.

"I... Uh yeah why not..? But only if he wants to" Dean was trying not to sound to nervous but he was doing a terrible job at masking it, the knowing smile spread across Charlie face as she jumped up to grab her phone, quickly messaging Castiel.

Charlie decided to get some drinks whilst waiting for Castiel's reply, after a few minutes she came wondering back in with a couple cokes and a few beers. Dean just raised his eyebrows at her.

"What? Dad doesn't mind, as long as it's in moderation" She finished off with a wink as she plopped the drinks down and grabbed her phone, Dean was fidgeting on the couch, eager to know if Castiel was coming. "Okay, he said yes as long as he isn't imposing, I just sent my address so he should be here in about 10 minutes, can you wait that long big boy?" She chuckled as Dean threw her an evil glare, sure he was seriously crushing on Castiel but that didn't mean he was excited for him coming over... _Shit I have got it bad._

"Shut up Bradbury" Dean tried to hide his obvious smile at the thought of Castiel coming over, but Charlie obviously saw it.

"What? I didn't say a thing... I merely gave you an amusing nick name." Charlie was having fun making Dean squirm.

After 10 minutes of Charlie making fun of Dean, the door bell echoed through the large empty house, Dean's head shot towards the door, a smile dancing onto his face.

"I don’t want you popping a stiffy in front of him when you open the door; so you stay there." Charlie tapped him on the knee as she got up from the couch avoiding the cushion that was tossed her way.

Dean could hear the muffled voices of Charlie and Castiel at the door; he started to become suspicious when Charlie had been gone for longer than it would take for a simple greeting. He strained his ears as best he could but Charlie and Castiel were speaking even quieter now raising Dean's suspicions even more. He was just about to get up and see what was taking so long when Charlie leaped over the back of the couch landing next to Dean with a grunt.

"Holy shit Charlie!" Dean almost leaped out of his skin, Charlie only laughed at him before getting up and moving to the loveseat next to the couch, conveniently leaving the only seat for Castiel to sit in next to Dean. He raised an eyebrow at Charlie and got a wink in return.

Dean turned his head to the side to see Castiel awkwardly shuffling into the room, a panicked look spread across his face when he saw that the only seat was next to Dean. Dean quickly realized that he had his legs up in the couch, blocking the seat for Castiel; Castiel must have thought Dean didn't want him to sit there and that he was going to have to sit on the floor.

"Take a seat man, don't want you standing in the corner all night" Dean swung his legs down from the couch cushion and gave a quick gesture to the seat next to him, Castiel's eyes flew open as he visible swallowed hard.

"A... Are you sure? He seemed nervous, and Dean couldn't help but give him his best smile as Castiel shuffled from foot to foot.

"Sure dude, come on sit down, game of thrones is waiting." Castiel nervously shuffled over, he mumbled a quick thank you as he sat down. Dean couldn't help but smile as he looked towards Castiel he was sat stiffly on the couch; his hands were folded neatly in his lap as he focused his gaze on the screen.

Dean had missed most of the first episode, he was too busy staring at Castiel, he couldn't help but think the way his feet met at the toes as they sat on the floor was unbelievably cute and the blue sweater that was masking his obviously gangling frame was gorgeous. When Castiel glanced in his direction Dean quickly whipped his head away trying not to get caught staring, but the innocent smile that appeared on Castiel's face told Dean had been caught and Castiel must have liked the attention as the smile stayed glued to his face as he focused his attention back to the screen.

Dean wanted to sit closer to Castiel but didn't want to seem to forward, the sudden and convenient need to piss gave Dean a brilliant idea, he got up from the couch trying not to disturb Castiel as he did so but when the other teens head spun around, wide blue eyes were looking at Dean, Castiel looked almost panicked that Dean was leaving.

"Just going for a toilet stop" He whispered towards Castiel, but Charlie's voice soon followed.

"Well go then, you are interrupting the show!" Dean raised his hands in surrender as he walked towards the stairs, he could feel Castiel's eye's follow his out of the room. Just as he started climbing the stairs he heard Charlie's muffled voice, quickly followed by Castiel's, he smiled to himself knowing they were talking about him.

Dean quickly ran around upstairs, going to the toilet, then running across to Charlie's room to give himself a quick spray of deodorant, he didn't exactly wan to smell bad with Castiel sitting next to him.

Dean bounded down the stairs, announcing his presence so that when he got back into the room Castiel and Charlie were sat in silence watching the TV, he silently walked over to the couch and gently sat down next to Castiel, he sat closer than he did a few minutes ago, close enough in fact to lay his arm across the back of the couch. However Dean kept his arm to himself as he wanted to test the water first and see if Castiel would move away when Dean sat closer to him.

To Dean's amazement Castiel didn't move away, he didn't freeze nervously, he only turned his head to look at Dean. The light from the TV screen reflected off of his piercing blue eyes as he smiled to Dean, it was a welcoming smile telling Dean that Castiel was glad he had sat closer.

They all sat in silence for a while just watching the screen, after 10 minutes Dean decided to try his luck again. He gently lifted his left arm up and rested it on the back of the couch, it was such a cliché but he didn't care. He watched Castiel reaction out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other teen discretely glance over to Dean, and a smile appeared on his face.

They stayed like that for a while, Dean's arm across the back of the couch Castiel's messy hair gently tickling it, it was a comfortable silence and Dean didn't want the moment to end. He was torn from his thoughts when Castiel started to shuffle on the couch next to him, he looked down to see Castiel bring his legs up onto the couch, he yawned as his head started to move down until it was resting against Deans chest. Dean sucked in a breath, causing Charlie to look over; she smiled when she saw Castiel leaning on Dean.

"He's asleep... You look so cute together!" Charlie was whispering but Dean could hear the excitement in her voice. He could only smile as he moved his arm down to wrap around Castiel shoulders, the smaller teen snuggled closer to Dean with a satisfied sigh in his sleep. It wasn't long before Dean fell asleep as well, Castiel cuddling into his chest, an arm wrapped around Dean's middle.

In the morning Dean woke with a sore neck, he felt a tickling sensation on his chin and looked down as best he could; he and Castiel were lying almost side by side on the couch. Castiel was lying on his front with his head pressed into Dean's neck, untamed strands of hair tickling his unshaven chin, and an arm draped across Dean's firm chest.

He didn't want to wake Castiel but his head whipped to the side when he heard Charlie cough quietly, she was leaning over the side of the loveseat looking at Dean and Castiel cuddled on the couch, an amused smile was plastered on her face.

"What?" He was whispering quietly in an attempt to not wake Castiel.

"I think you should go to the bathroom Dean-o... I'm pretty sure Castiel won't be too chuffed when he wakes up..." She was smirking as she whispered.

"What..?" Dean then looked down his body to see a very unwelcome morning visitor "Oh fuck" Dean started to panic, the last thing he wanted was for Castiel to wake up to Dean's erection sticking into his side.

"Dad's in the kitchen now, so go to the bathroom now to avoid him" Charlie was waving him away with a hand as she glanced towards the kitchen. Dean gently removed himself from Castiel's grip; he left Castiel still asleep on the couch as he ran up to the bathroom.

After 15 minutes of thinking of extremely un-arousing things and having a cold shower he walked back downstairs with a very bad case of blue-balls, Castiel and Charlie were chatting with cups of coffee in their hands; Charlie pointed to Dean's cup on the small table which he more than willingly accepted.

They talked for about half an hour before Castiel said he would have to head home to grab his school things and free his brother from worry as he hadn't planned on spending the night, and Gabriel was probably thinking he was dead in a ditch somewhere.

Dean and Charlie walked him to the door; Charlie gave Castiel a hug and headed up to her room to give Dean and Castiel some privacy.

"It was great you came..." Dean didn't know what to say right now, he desperately wanted to kiss Castiel but he decided not to in fear of scaring him away.

When a smile appeared on Castiel's face Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the sudden change of expression.

"I do believe that you Dean Winchester... Have proved to me that you have changed" Dean's head shot up, he stared deep into Castiel's eyes, a huge cheesy grin covered his face

"R... Really?" Dean knew he sounded like a 5 year old at Christmas, but he didn't care he was over the moon right now. "Does that mean I can take you out on a date on Friday night?"

"Yes, I believe it does" Castiel smiled honestly at Dean as he leaned up to kiss his cheek, he ginned as he turned away getting into his car. Dean watched him drive down the street before he closed the door and turned around to see an ecstatic Charlie at the top of the stairs.

Dean could only give a huge smile as he bounded up the stairs towards Charlie's room to get ready for school.

Today was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love to know what you think!
> 
> Comments and kudos are wonderful
> 
> <3


	13. All good things come to those who are patient enough towait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include the date in this chapter but didn't have time so it will be in tomorrows chapter

Chapter 13

When Castiel returned home, he was greeted by the sight of Gabriel sat glaring at the door, his leg was bouncing restlessly to the side of the counter, he slammed his phone down on the surface as he raced over to Castiel, Castiel froze as his brother came almost running up to him.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Gabriel shouted as he marched towards a frozen Castiel.

"I...I'm s... Sorry please d... Don't be angry big b... Brother, I... I uh I'm sorry" Castiel gasped as Gabriel's arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Castiel, I'm not angry... Okay maybe I am a little, but where have you been! I was worried sick you didn't tell me anything, you could have been kidnapped or attacked or worse!" Castiel looked down at the ground, he was ashamed for making Gabriel worry, all because he wanted to spend time with his friends and he didn't even bother to send Gabriel a simple 'I'm not dead' message.

"I'm sorry... I... I was at Charlie's house and Dean was there and Charlie told me that Dean really likes me and we were watching Game of Thrones and then he sat really close to me and then he put his arm around me and I fell asleep on him and this morning when I woke up he- Um... "Castiel went bright red, he was breathing deeply. He didn't mean to tell Gabriel that much but thank god he stopped himself before he blurted out the last bit. Gabriel looked shocked, eyebrows raised and mouth open.

"Cassie what happened this morning..?" Gabriel looked as if he was forcing out the question, not wanting to know any specific details, Castiel had a feeling Gabriel knew what he was going to say. Hell Dean was a teenage boy and the guy he was majorly crushing on had been asleep on him, Castiel couldn't blame him that is if Dean liked him as much as Charlie said he did.

"Um..." Castiel was searching his brain for something appropriate to tell his brother "Um... I'm going on a date with him on Friday night... Is that okay?" Castiel looked at Gabriel with pleading eyes as his big brother seemed to question the planned date for a minute before his face softened.

"Hey, who am I to stand in the way of my little brother and his boyfriend, sorry future boyfriend" Castiel couldn't help smile at Gabriel's pathetic jokes. At least he was happy for Castiel; he could have been angry at him staying out all night and not let him go out on Friday night.

"Hey little bro, don't you have school today?" Castiel's eyes flew open wide; he had completely forgotten why he came home in the first place. He shot past a smirking Gabriel and up the stairs to his room.

30 minutes later Castiel was running back down the stairs; fresh clothes and a quick shower later. Gabriel was waiting by the door with his lunch; he grabbed it as he ran out of the door to Charlie's car that was waiting just outside. He shouted a 'goodbye' to Gabriel and waved as he got into the car.

Dean was sitting shotgun as Castiel slid into the back of the car, he turned around smiling at Castiel clearly still thinking about the date on Friday night.

"Hey" Dean gave an amazing flirty smile to Castiel and all he could do was blush slightly under the gaze.

"Good morning... again" Castiel was smiling as he spoke, he looked up to see Charlie's reflection in the rear view mirror as she rolled her eyes at the blatant crush Dean had. Charlie put her foot down as they sped down the road and onto some larger streets on their way to school, windows down, music loud and all 3 of them singing along, however Dean and Charlie a lot more than Castiel.

When Charlie pulled into her usual spot in the parking lot Dean and Castiel both got out on the right side, Dean walked behind Castiel as they walked away from the car. Without warning he leant forwards whispering into Castiel ear-

"I can't wait for Friday night, and you look amazing today" Castiel tried to act normal, but Dean said that for that exact reason, because Castiel wouldn't be able to, his cheeks flushed red and he swallowed deeply. Turning his head he saw Dean's smirk, but as he was about to reply, mouth open and words on the ends of his tongue, he heard the rest of Dean's team calling out to them.

Dean bounded over to them giving them manly slaps on the back and the shoulders, Castiel was left standing at a distance, he was about to walk away when Charlie wrapped her arm his shoulder and started pulling him towards the group of testosterone filled teenagers.

"So, I saw your blushing cheeks, what sort of irresistibly sexy things was he whispering into your cute little ears?" Charlie laughed as Castiel immediately froze, "I'm only joking, and I don't want to hear what kinky things he is whispering into those cute as a button and innocent and ears-"

"Hey there, Castiel right?" A team member Castiel didn't recognize greeted him, Castiel looked down at the extended hand that was held out to him, and he gingerly reached out and shook it. The unknown Jock smiled at him. "Oh, apologies I'm Zeke, I have replaced that douche bag Luke, just so you know."

"Oh, you are a l... Lot nicer than L... Luke" Castiel disliked talking about Luke; he had made almost 4 years of Castiel's life hell and enjoyed doing so, it was a touchy subject to say the least.

"Trust me Castiel I am a lot nicer; that dick got off lightly if you ask me." Castiel was giving him a questioning look; he didn't quite believe that someone would be so nice to him when they had only just met. "I have no problem with you know... You liking guys if that is what you are wondering, my step brother is gay, he doesn't go to this school but he is the same age as us. He's called Alfie and a really awesome guy, he is usually at the parties so if you ever come along you can meet him" Zeke finished his sentence with a wink and Castiel could only smile at him as Zeke turned away to talk to Dean.

Almost instantly, Benny appeared next to Castiel and rested an arm around his shoulder as he watched Zeke dive into conversation with Dean and Adam.

"Alfie is taken; just so you know" Benny smiled down at him, winking at him as he hinted rather obviously.

"Oh, I, Uh... I have a date on Friday anyway..." Castiel tried to sound excited and not nervous but failed miserably; his obvious nerves around the jocks were getting the better of him.

"Oh yeah? With a certain Dean Winchester by any chance?" Benny could read Castiel's mind, he liked to put it down to his nerves, and he was giving to many things away.

"Um... I'm not sure if I can say-"

"Oh please he would be shoving his tongue down your throat right now if he could, he has been crushing on you for months" Benny squeezed Castiel's shoulder as he moved back into the crowd of jocks.

Castiel smiled as he thought of his new friends, he now had friends that were willing to except him for who he was, and a possible boyfriend after Friday night.

***

Nervous was an understatement, Dean had been anxiously waiting for Friday night for days and know it was here he couldn't be more nervous. Tonight was the night when he was going to convince Castiel that he wanted to be in a relationship with him, he didn’t want this to be like his one night stands, no he wanted to be Castiel's boyfriend.

He had just showered and was stood in his black Calvin Klein's, he had a spread of clothes across his bed, as he had couldn't decide what to wear. At that moment Ellen and Jo burst into his room, they didn't knock and as a result they were looking at an almost naked Dean, he raised his eyebrows, questioning them as he stood proudly in his underwear, he wasn't ashamed of his body and it wasn't like he never walked around without a shirt on, his only problem was that his best Calvin Klein's didn't leave much to the imagination of his adoptive mother and sister.

"Would you like something cause I am quite busy here..." Ellen gave a loud sigh as she walked off down the hallway, Jo however stayed in the doorway. "Would you like to help me or are you gunna stand there all night"

"Actually I came in to tell you something, but if you are that incapable that you can't even dress yourself..." Jo was laughing at Dean's flustered state, he had never been so nervous on a date before.

"Are you gunna help or not cause right now I'm only going in my underwear-"

"Hey at least you are gunna save time later" She winked at him and Dean could only roll his eyes.

"It's not gunna be like that tonight Jo"

"Wait what..? Dean 'man whore' Winchester isn't going to have sex on the first date?" Jo's eye brows could have been part of her hair if she raised them any further.

"No actually, Castiel is different, he is special, and considering his major trust issues I'm pretty sure he won't want to be getting down and doing the dirty on the first date." Dean playfully pushed Jo out of the way as he picked up his best pair of Jeans and slid them up his muscled, tanned legs.

"I'm impressed Dean, I have never seen you care so much about a date" Dean picked up his good black T-shirt followed by a simple plaid over shirt, he slid them both on, checking himself in the mirror and grabbing his keys he made his way down the stairs, Jo hot on his heels.

"Okay Jo what do you want? Cause your following will get annoying say 5 minutes ago..."

She held out her closed fist, Dean made a show of putting out his hand to catch whatever it was she wanted to give him. She dropped the content of her hand into his and walked away giggling to herself. Dean opened his hand to see sat in his palm a couple condoms and a small tube of lube. Well Jo clearly thought ahead, but Dean didn't want to pressure Castiel into anything, if he wanted to simply keep it to holding hands Dean was happy, if he wanted to move further on than that Dean would be happy.

He opened a piece of paper that was also placed in his palm as he shoved the condoms and lube into his pocket, in the scrap of paper was a message written in Jo's neat handwriting.

_'All good things come to those who are patient enough to wait'  
_

Dean smiled to himself as he pocketed the note and walked out the door, he was heading to pick up Castiel for their first date and nothing was going to get in his way now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love <3
> 
> thanks for reading


	14. Date night part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do people think of this fic? I haven't had any feedback for ages and I'm not sure what people think of it :/
> 
> Here is date night part 1

Chapter 14

Castiel had been frantically running around the house for the past hour, he had styled and re-styled his hair, giving up in the end to job running his hands through it and vigorously messing it up causing strands of sleek black hair to stick out in almost every direction. Dean was supposed to be picking him up in 20 minutes and he still had so much panicking to do. Gabriel was sat on the couch smirking at Castiel and his flustered state, after an hour of watching he finally turned around to face Castiel.

"Hey Cassie, I know you are worried about your hot date tonight and everything but I'm pretty sure Dean wants' to go out with _you_ he wouldn't have asked you out if he didn't like what your hair looked like or what clothes you were wearing" For once Gabriel had actually said something helpful, admittedly it had taken him an hour to say it but Castiel glanced cautiously at himself in the mirror, he decided to change his clothes yet again to his usual school wear.

***

Dean was almost at Castiel's house, he had the night planned and it should be perfect if everything went according to plan, he spent an hour cleaning his baby earlier that day to make her presentable for Castiel. He was going to bring a gift but decided he didn't want to come on to strong and scare Castiel off, he had worked hard to get this date to happen and he didn't want to ruin it by scarring Castiel away.

When he pulled up outside Castiel's house he felt a sudden wave of nerves ripple from his head to his toes. He took a few deep breaths before he got out of his freshly cleaned car, running a clammy hand through his gelled hair emphasizing the rugged bed head look he was going for that night. After what felt like forever he unglued his feet from the ground where they were fixated next to his car and made his way nervously up to the house every step bringing him closer to his gorgeous date for the night, with a one Castiel Novak.

***

Ten minutes later Castiel was hopping down the stairs, Gabriel was waiting at the bottom with a smile on his face. Castiel had opted for his best jeans and a blue sweater and he felt so much more comfortable now.

"See that's better, by the way lover boy has just pulled up outside, and he drives one hell of a beast, good catch baby bro." Castiel's eye's flew open Dean was ten minutes early, he wasn't ready for this, a date with the football teams captain, Dean Winchester. They had only been back at school for 2 weeks and already so much had happened.

Castiel gave Gabriel a hug and was about to open the door when Gabriel pulled him back with a hand on Castiel's arm. "Look little brother, I know you are 17 now and at a mature age but I want you to be careful okay, I am still allowed to worry for you?" As he spoke Gabriel gently pulled Castiel's hand forward and deposited what felt like some foil in his hand. Castiel looked down to see two condoms neatly packaged and sitting idle in his palm.

Castiel looked up to Gabriel with panicked eyes, "I... Gabriel I don't think I am ready-"

"Hey I didn't say you have to use them did I, don't ever let anyone force you into something you don't want to, but if you do want to get a bit frisky in the backseat then you make sure you play safe, alright?" Castiel nodded and gave Gabriel a quick hug before a light knock sounded on the door. All the air left Castiel's lungs as he looked at the closed door knowing Dean was behind it anxiously waiting for him to open the door. "You have fun kiddo, and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

Castiel chuckled as he nervously walked towards the locked door; he flicked the latch and took a deep breath as he opened the door revealing Dean on the other side nervously shuffling from foot to foot.

***

Dean had never been this nervous, sure before some big games he would have a nervous few minutes but this was something new. He knocked gingerly on the door, a few heavy breaths later he heard the latch on the door click; he had time for one last nervous breath before the large wooden door opened.

Castiel's eager face appeared from behind the door, Dean stopped his nervous shuffling to breath in a heavy gasp, Castiel was stunning, sure he was in his usual, everyday clothing but tonight there was something different about him, something that Dean defiantly liked. Castiel's blue sweater hung loosely off of his gangling frame, almost making Dean's mouth water.

He realized he hadn't said anything for quite a long time and looked over to see Castiel smirking older brother leaning against the wall.

"Uh... Hey" Dean rubbed the back of his neck with an extremely clammy palm.

"Hello, Dean" Castiel must have been as nervous as he was; the other teen looked at his feet with a smile on his face.

"You ready to go" Dean's confidence boost from Castiel's smile allowed him to flash a flirty smile at Castiel. Dean stepped back as Castiel walked outside closing the door behind him but not before waving timidly at Gabriel.

Dean decided he was going to play the role of best date and perfect gentleman tonight, as they walked down the steps towards Dean's car he gently placed his and on the small of Castiel's back guiding the other teen towards the sleek black car waiting patiently by the side of the road. Castiel looked towards Dean as a small smile fluttered onto his face.

"You look amazing by the way" Dean couldn't help himself as he gave Castiel another once over and liked what he saw.

"Thank you, as do you Dean" Castiel looked into Dean's eyes as he spoke, the light from the street lamps catching the shimmering blue in his eyes almost making Dean moan. He managed to take control of himself as they reached the car, opening the door for Castiel then quickly running round the other side to get into the driver's side door.

"Let's go" Dean pulled away from the sidewalk as they cruised down the street towards their first destination.

***

Castiel couldn't help but stare at Dean as they were driving down the street, he glanced down to Dean legs, tight black jeans were enclosing Dean's strong thighs, Castiel first noticed them when Dean was stood at his door, his muscled legs were emphasized by the tight black fabric that clung to his legs in all the right places, the way Dean's shirt was tighter around his shoulders was more than enough to tell Castiel that he looked forward to being enclosed in those strong arms at some point in the not so distant future.

Dean would look over to Castiel occasionally and flash him a white toothy grin, something that told Castiel Dean was enjoying this drive as much as he was. After a while of staring at Dean's perfect body Castiel decided the car was too quiet with only Dean's tapes playing softly in the background.

"So where are we going?" Castiel gave an amused grin as Dean jumped, clearly in his own world before Castiel spoke.

"Well there is this place that Ellen owns called the Roadhouse and I know it's weird and not much effort to take you to a place my family owns but they do amazing burgers there and it's just an awesome place then afterwards I have a surprise planned" Dean looked slightly worried that Castiel would object to going to the Roadhouse.

"Oh no Dean, I am quite happy to go there, it was actually the first place I went to when I arrived in town, however many years ago it was now"

"No way" Dean seemed visibly shocked, although his father and Michael would have objected to Castiel going to such an establishment Gabriel on the other hand was very fond of the place and insisted Castiel tried their food as soon as he got into town.

After roughly another ten minutes Dean pulled of the road onto a short dirt track leading up to the bar. He smiled across the bench seat towards Castiel as he turned off the engine. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Dean opened his door, Castiel mirroring the action. Dean had walked around the car to meet him by the time he closed his door, the gently touch of Dean's hand appeared on his back again, Castiel couldn't help the smile on his face as they walked into the bar.

Dean sat them down on a table in the corner of the bar, trying to stay from the noisy drunks that would soon be making their presence know. Dean soon jumped into conversation with Castiel, they spoke for 20 minutes before the food arrived, and they talked about everything, from Dean's love of cars and classic rock to Castiel's love of books and drawing. When the food arrived Castiel almost chocked on his food as Dean was making what could only be described as pornographic sounds around his burger.

Castiel catch Dean staring at him many times throughout the evening, every time Castiel caught him he felt his heart flutter in his chest, Dean Winchester couldn't keep his eyes off of Castiel and he could keep the happiness from exploding off of his face. He burst into laughter when Dean told the story of putting Nair in Sam's shampoo.

Castiel decided to share some of the stories about Gabriel and some of his many pranks, he didn't want the evening to end but when Dean payed the check Castiel panicked, the evening couldn't be over yet, surely?

"Don't worry I have something else planned, and you are gunna love it"

Castiel was skeptical to say the least, Dean barely knew him before tonight, how could he know what Castiel would love.

His curiosity only grew when they retreated back to Dean's impressive car, and driving further away from the town, further into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone think? I am starting to doubt this fic... I need some feedback :(
> 
> thank you   
> please comments and kudos!


	15. Date night part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter :D
> 
> p.s. destiel first kiss!

Chapter 15:

Castiel was growing restless, they had been driving for almost half an hour now and Dean was showing no signs of stopping. He would repeatedly glance over and smile wide at Castiel's curiosity, clearly enjoying the confused look on his face. Castiel looked out the window trying to recognize where they were, but as Michael had never really let him go anywhere he had no chance of knowing. When he felt the car slow down and Dean pull of the freeway he looked over with hopeful eyes.

"Don't worry almost there now, you are gunna love this" Dean readjusted his attention to the road as they drove down the bumpy track. Castiel couldn't help the smile on his face; Dean was clearly extremely excited to show Castiel this surprise.

When the car came to a gentle stand still Castiel looked excitedly out of the windows but couldn't see anything but darkness and small streaks of moonlight breaking through the tall trees.

"I parked here so it can be a surprise." Dean seemed to fidget in his seat, clearly wanting to show Castiel the surprise.

"Let's go then, as you are getting on my nerves with your constant excited fidgeting" Dean smiled and reached for his door jumping out of the car. They followed a path through the trees following the faint beam of light from Dean's torch he had thoughtfully brought along.

"What is that? I can hear something" Castiel looked at Dean in confusion, he could hear what sounded water calmly forming waves.

"Okay I might as well tell you now, I was talking to Charlie and she said that you have always wanted to go to the beach, but your older brother wouldn't let you, and I know it is quite far out but I really wanted to make this special for you so I found a really nice beach that would be lit perfectly by the moonlight and well here we are" Just as Dean stopped talking the line of tree's stopped, they were at the top of a small cliff, below them was a beautiful beach, the full moon lit the rippling waves and the smooth sand perfectly.

Castiel felt tears in his eyes; Dean had put so much effort into making this date special. Castiel had never been to the beach before, his parent were always too busy to pay attention to him and Michael saw it a pointless place and a waste of time going there, he had begged for years to just go for an hour at least, but to no avail.

Castiel looked over to Dean, he wasn't ashamed to admit he had the biggest smile he could manage plastered on his face, and Dean looked back an even bigger smile covering his face. Castiel grabbed the torch and ran down the path, he heard the heavy footsteps of Dean as he ran down the worn path and onto the cold sand below.

He jumped and stopped running when he felt strong arms wrap around his middle and Dean's body come close behind his, Dean's chin rested on Castiel's shoulder as he caught his breath.

"You really though you could out run the captain of the football team?" Dean chuckled as Castiel looked to his left to see Dean's puppy dog eyes, Castiel could see through Dean's gaze that he was worried it was too much. Castiel gave him a cheesy grin as he looked at Dean; he liked Dean's arms around him a lot more than he thought he would.

"This is beautiful Dean; I can't believe you brought me here!" Castiel's excitement was overwhelming him; he was visibly shaking with it. Dean removed his head from Castiel's shoulder and slid round to his left, keeping an arm around Castiel's waist to ensure he stayed close to his side; they started to walk slowly down the beach.

The water lapping slowly at the soft sand was so calming, Dean's arm around his waist was warm, but after a while he removed it, sliding it around Castiel's lower back, trying to keep contact with him as much as he could. The cold sea breeze wafted through Castiel's sweater, he wished he had dressed for coming to the beach late at night. Castiel looked at Dean to see why he had removed his hand but he was shocked to see that Dean had removed his coat and was opening it for Castiel to slide into.

"Dean... What are you doing you will be freezing!" Dean was only wearing a T-shirt and a thin plaid shirt which the wind was so easily rippling through at that moment.

"C-mon man, you have been shivering for the past 5 minutes and this is really warm, trust me I will be fine, you need it a lot more than me." Castiel couldn't help but smile, Dean was offering him his famous leather jacket, the leather jacket he wore every day and now he was giving it to Castiel to keep him warm on their date. He slid his arm into the warm sleeve, followed by the other arm, it was too big on him but it was warm and smelt like Dean. He smiled as he pulled the jacket closed around is middle, smirking at how oversized it was on him compared to Dean who had a lot more muscle mass compared to Castiel's gangling frame.

Castiel looked up to see Dean staring at him with affectionate eyes; he gave a large toothy smile as Den chuckled. "You look amazing, maybe you should wear it more often" He held out his hand for Castiel to take a hold of, he looked down at it confused at first but then understood what Dean wanted and threaded his fingers with Dean's as they continued their walk down the beach.

Fifteen minutes later they decided to sit down together and watch the waves as they tried to crawl up the beach towards them. Dean had wrapped his arm around Castiel to link his fingers with those of his right hand, Castiel leaned into Dean on his left side enjoy the affection that no-one had ever given him before.

"I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me, I was such a dick and I didn't deserve someone as good as you" Dean was looking at the ocean as he spoke to Castiel.

"If anyone doesn't deserve the other it's me Dean, you are the captain of the football team; you are supposed to be at a party on a Friday night, the head cheerleader hanging off your arm, not sat on a beach with the nerdy gay kid that everyone ignores." Castiel hated the description of his school life, he was just the freak that everyone avoided and bullied-

"Hey don't speak about yourself like that! You are an amazing person, anyone would be lucky to spend a Friday night with you! And hey I like a good party but I don't wanna go with the head cheerleader on my arm, no I want you there. I want to show you off to everyone, show them what an amazing boyfriend I have-" Castiel looked up at him as Dean cut himself off, they hadn't even talked about the prospect of being boyfriends yet.

"Y...You want me to be your boyfriend?" Castiel felt a deep blush creep up his cheeks as he stared into Dean's eyes.

"Well, yeah of course I do! I really like you a lot and I want to spend more time with you" Dean looked down at Castiel as he spoke hope gleaming in his eyes. "So will you be my boyfriend Castiel?"

"I... Yes Dean, I will be your boyfriend" A smile erupted off of Dean's face; he leaned down and kissed Castiel's chapped lips. Castiel panicked, he had never kissed anyone before and Dean suddenly was kissing him, Dean's soft lips were pressed against in a chaste kiss. Dean pulled back, panic spread across his features.

"Shit, I'm sorry Castiel, I...I didn't mean to force you or anything..." Dean's focused shifted from Castiel's face, to the sand between his feet.

"It's not that, I really liked kissing you, but I have never kissed anyone before... and I don't think I would be very good..." Castiel, was looking towards Dean, he had snapped his head up to listen to Castiel.

"That is why you have me, practice makes perfect babe... Can I kiss you again?" Castiel cocked his head to the name Dean had given him; he quickly decided he liked it. When the question Dean had asked processed itself in his brain he quickly nodded, wanting to feel those soft lips on his again.

Dean's hand snaked around the back of his neck as he gently pulled Castiel's head towards his own, bringing their lips together again. Dean's lips pressed against Castiel's, everything seemed to fall silent, the gentle waves lapped at the shore as Dean's tongue glided across Castiel bottom lip, he panicked not knowing what to do, he opened his mouth slightly, Dean's tongue glided into his mouth with expert ease. Dean moaned as Castiel allowed him to take complete control of the kiss. Dean's tongue was exploring every spot inside his mouth, he never wanted the beautiful moment to end but he needed to breathe, he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe as he was caught up in the moment.

Castiel was breathing deeply, trying to get precious oxygen back in to his starved lungs, Dean smiled at him, his lips shining in the moonlight. Castiel couldn't help but stare.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but I'm pretty sure we should be heading back soon, your brother will be worrying and so will Ellen." Dean looked apologetic as he spoke, clearly wanting to spend more time with Castiel on the deserted beach.

"Yes, of course Dean, we will have many more opportunities for this... I hope" Castiel attempted to get up as Dean pulled him back for another kiss, he melted into Dean's soft lips and the gorgeous smell of his skin as he was pressed close.

Dean got up pulling Castiel with him; they walked back to the car hand in hand sharing a brief kiss before they got into the car. Dean insisted he held Castiel's hand the entire journey back, their fingers entwined as he rubbed his thumb across the back of Castiel's hand.

When Dean pulled up outside Castiel's house at 12:15am Castiel could see the lounge light was still on, Gabriel was obviously waiting up for him or he had a lady friend over again, Castiel did not want to walk in on that again.

They sat in the car for a few minutes, sharing kisses and brief words, when Castiel finally opened the door to the car Dean leaned across, following him across the bench seat to lean his head out of the window.

"See ya later, babe" Dean gave Castiel a flirtatious wink and a toothy smile as Castiel smiled back to him giving him a quick goodbye as he ran up to the house, he turned around when he reached the door to see Dean still watching him out of the window, he gave a small wave to Dean as he opened the door and slid inside, hearing the rumble of the impala's engine drift into the distance as Dean drove down the street towards his own house.

Castiel leaned against the door a permanent smile stuck to his face-

"By the look on your face I would say you had a good night little bro" Gabriel was stood with his arms crossed leaning against a door frame smirking at Castiel's obvious face.

***

Dean watched Castiel walk into his house, a toothy smile was glued to his face as he drove down the street, he needed one hell of a jerk off tonight, all those beautiful smiles Castiel had been giving him throughout the evening must have been on purpose, and how he reacted to his pet name Dean gave him.

Dean smiled all the way home and when he walked back inside of his house, leaning his head back on the door as he closed it gently behind him.

"So? How'd it go?" Sam and Jo were both waiting on the stairs, eager to hear about Dean's night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think?
> 
> Please leave feedback!
> 
> Comment's and kudos!


	16. Everything gets better over time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so tired! If there are any mistakes it's because it is half 12 at night and i am so tired after my day!
> 
> Anyway enough about me lets get on with this!
> 
> Please leave feedback!

Chapter 16:

Castiel had spent most of his weekend messaging Dean; after they traded numbers on Friday night they hadn't been able to stop texting each other. Castiel had woken up on Sunday morning to see the light on his phone blinking at him, indicating Dean had sent him a message at some point in the night. With blurred vision Castiel unlocked his phone to see Dean's message received 15 minutes ago.

**From Dean**

**Morning babe x**

Castiel couldn't help the smile on his face, Dean was being incredibly affectionate to him and he loved it, no one had ever bothered to even glance twice at him before. With a great deal of effort he typed out a reply to Dean.

**To Dean**

**Good morning Dean x**

Castiel flopped his head down onto his pillow hoping to go back to sleep, but almost as immediately as he had put his phone down it started to buzz on his bedside table again, Castiel groaned as he sat up in the bed to read the new message off of his phone.

**From Dean**

**Can't wait to see you tomorrow babe x**

**To Dean**

**I am surprisingly looking forward to school this week, as Luke will be back next week and will waste no time in tormenting me again. X**

**From Dean**

**I won't let that happen babe! Hey you should come sit with us tomorrow at lunch, get to know everyone a little better x**

**To Dean**

**I doubt you will be able to stop Luke Dean but I do appreciate the thought. I am unsure as to whether your team mates would like me there. X**

**From Dean**

**I mean it babe, he gives you trouble you find me or Benny or someone from the team and they will rip him a new one x**

**From Dean**

**And they would love you there! Girlfriends are always sitting on someone's lap so what's wrong with me bringing along my sexy new boyfriend? X**

Castiel couldn't help but smile at Dean's message, he loved complimenting Castiel and Castiel loved the affection behind every single one.

**To Dean**

**But I do not know anything about sports Dean; I will make you look bad. X**

**From Dean**

**Charlie will be there, please babe! I want to show you off to everyone! X**

**To Dean**

**Are you not worried about you team mates knowing you are gay? Or the rest of the school for that matter? Have you thought this through Dean? X**

**From Dean**

**I have thought it through actually Einstein! Most of the guys know about me liking dudes anyway, I'm surprised it hasn't spread around the school already that 'I like a good cock' x**

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle at Dean's pathetic jokes; he really didn't want to sit by himself under the tree again, even though it did give him a clear head space to draw he really didn't like the loneliness.

**To Dean**

**Okay Dean, I will eat my lunch with you and your friends, but only if I am not intruding. X**

**From Dean**

**Trust me babe you will defiantly not be intruding, you are my beautiful boyfriend that makes you more than welcome! X**

After receiving Dean's last message Castiel decided to get out of bed and go down stairs and see Gabriel.

As Castiel plodded slowly down the carpeted stairs at 8:45am he heard Gabriel clattering pans in the kitchen, he was singing loudly to his music as he retrieved ingredients to make omelets almost not noticing Castiel arrive.

"Why hey there little brother, how's your man today? I know you have been chatting this morning away cause you would have been down an hour ago otherwise, so spill" Gabriel continued to prepare ingredients as he quickly glanced at Castiel to urge him into telling his overly interested brother everything.

"Well uh, Dean asked me to sit with him and the football team tomorrow as he wants to show me to everyone, and he wants me to get to know the team members." Castiel sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen and started sipping at the coffee Gabriel had slid across to him.

"Sounds like lover boy is really into you, but don't you let him force you into anything you understand? He didn't force you on Friday did he?" Gabriel had stopped his clattering to look at Castiel with a serious face.

"N...No, we merely kissed when we were sat on the beach" Castiel felt a blush creep up his neck and into his cheeks as he remembered the fond memories.

"Wait he took you to the beach! Why did you leave that out the other night? You have always wanted to go there, and he took you on your first date!" Gabriel looked astonished at the effort Dean had put into making the date special for Castiel. Castiel smiled and stared into his coffee as Gabriel got back to cooking knowing Castiel wouldn't answer now; he was lost in his thoughts and Gabriel knew he didn't like to be disturbed.

***

Dean was driving himself to school again, now that he had gone back home and had his precious car back. The night before he had offered to drive Castiel to school, he knew Castiel would walk otherwise as he didn't want to rely on his older brother anymore, so Dean offered him a lift. The only problem was that he also took Sam and Jo to school so they couldn't exactly have a quick make out when Castiel got in the car.

When Dean pulled up outside Castiel's house he turned to Sam and instructed him to 'move his lanky ass'. He looked in the mirror to see Sam and Jo staring at the surrounding houses and Castiel's house, their jaws dropped. Dean smirked as he had had the same reaction at first. Just as he was about to get his phone out of his pocket to send Castiel a message he saw the gangling boy almost run out of his door and down to the car.

"Good morning Dean and I presume Sam and J...Joanna?" Castiel smiled as he slid into the seat in the front of the car looking at Dean and the Sam and Jo in the back.

"Morning Castiel, and yeah that's little Sammy and Jo in the back." Dean nodded his head in the rough direction of his brother and 'sort of' sister who were both smiling widely in the back seat. He put the car into gear and pulled out into the road, linking his fingers with Castiel's as he drove.

They dropped Sam off before parking the impala in her designated spot in the parking lot, as they pulled into the spot Jo all but ran out of the car to meet her friends leaving just Dean and Castiel sat in the front seat, Dean looked over to Castiel to see him fiddling with the sleeve on his usual trench coat, focusing his gaze on his hands.

"What's the matter babe?" Dean rubbed his thumb over the back of Castiel's hand trying to look at the other teens face to figure out what was wrong. A blush crept up Castiel's cheek as he looked over to Dean.

"I... Um... I want to kiss you b ...But people might see..." Castiel looked ashamed of himself for wanting to kiss his boyfriend, Dean decided to make everything easier for Castiel, and he lifted Castiel face up with a hand under his chin that slid around to his cheek as Dean leaned in to press his lips against Castiel's in a chaste kiss. Castiel's shocked face immediately disappeared as he melted into the kiss; Dean slid his tongue across Castiel's bottom lip in an attempt to deepen the kiss-

The driver's side door swung open, Dean ripped his lips from Castiel's to see who it was that was interrupting them, Charlie's smug face had appeared in the open gap of the door way.

"Really? In the school parking lot? You are going to have a make out session here of all places." Charlie had a raised eyebrow as she tapped he boot covered foot on the asphalt waiting for a reply.

"Well, I was going to show Castiel here a few good moves and then you had to arrive and ruin all the fun." Dean spoke flatly as he gazed in Charlie's direction, giving her his best sarcastic smile.

"Shut up and hurry up, there is plenty of time for you to make out but right now the guys are waiting for you" Charlie stalked away towards three of Dean's team mates who were smirking about something, most likely his attempted make out in the school parking lot.

***

Castiel witnessed the same routine as many days previous; Dean would bound up to his team mates, giving manly slaps on the backs and fist bumps. Castiel watched his boyfriend interact with his friends as if he was a puppy playing with siblings, he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You fucking faggot get lost you don't belong here!" Castiel spun around immediately shrinking in on himself as Gordon and Uriel stood glaring at him.

"I...Uh...I-" Castiel couldn't get any words out to reply with, although Luke wasn't around at the minute these two were and they were clearly pissed.

***

Dean's conversation came to an abrupt halt as he heard the angry voices of the team's least favorite members, he looked up to see their anger was directed at Castiel, his boyfriend, and they just called him a faggot and told him to get lost. _I will show you a fucking faggot! No-one speaks to Castiel the way!_

Dean had planned for Gordon and Uriel to find out about his boyfriend at lunch but right now he had to improvise, he decided to make a show of it. Dean walked up behind Castiel as he could hear his boyfriend struggling for words; fear was making him visibly shake. Dean looped his arms around Castiel's waist, he leaned his head on Castiel's shoulder as he spoke.

"What's up babe? Are these pricks bothering you? Cause I can fix that for you." Dean flicked his glare towards the two team members stood opposite him and Castiel; their faces were white with shock as they processed the sudden shocking information that Dean Winchester, captain of the football team, and well known man whore was gay and going out with Castiel Novak.

"What the fuck Winchester! You suddenly like dick now? What did the fag turn you gay as well, cause he already got to Charlie, is he just working his way through all of you now?!" Dean removed his grip from around Castiel's waist, the smaller teen quickly shrunk away to the corner, obviously trying to avoid the obvious conflict that was about to come.

"What did you just say?" Dean was shaking with anger, not only had Gordon and Uriel insulted him, they also insulted Charlie and most importantly Castiel, who he promised yesterday he would protect from the bullies.

"You heard him, your little fag friend is infecting all of you, making even the team captain think he likes cock" Uriel spoke up as he stepped forward, leaning right into Dean's face.

"You know what, I have liked cock a lot longer than I have know Castiel, so I would like to see you blame that on my boyfriend" Uriel seemed to real back in shock.

"That is disgusting dude! We showered together, fuck you have practically seen us naked!"

"I wouldn't worry your tiny little brain over that for too long, I like a guy that has a real dick, not some miniscule thing like yours"

"This is a fucking joke!" Gordon all but yelled at Dean now.

"Oh yeah? Then how much of a joke is this Dean grabbed Castiel by the waist until he was pressed close into him, chest pressed against chest. He pressed his lips against Castiel's chapped lips and slid his tongue along the bottom lip, Castiel opened his mouth allowing Dean in to explore. Dean made a show of the kiss, moaning into Castiel's mouth as he explored with great detail.

Gordon and Uriel stalked off to their homeroom class to avoid listening to Dean anymore, he pulled away from Castiel's lips, chuckling as Castiel attempted to follow him to continue the kiss.

"Okay Dean, you have had your fun now of to homeroom, go on the lot of you" Couch Turner had appeared and was ushering the student's towards their homeroom classes. Dean and Castiel walked to homeroom together, arms brushing one another as they went.

After homeroom Dean slipped Castiel a cheeky wink as he walked passed on his way out of the classroom, Dean couldn't help but smile at the blush that erupted onto Castiel's cheeks.

_Today is a good day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback!
> 
> it makes me feel more confident about my writing skills <3


	17. Things don't always go to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is Saturday so here is an extra long chapter! almost 4000 words :O
> 
> I'm going to say this now... don't hate Dean!
> 
> So chapter 17! that means this fic is 17 days old! What does everyone think so far?
> 
> Drinking! heavy drinking in this chapter!

Chapter 17

Castiel sat through his entire art class thinking about lunch, he was going to be eating on the same table as the football team. Dean had promised him he would be welcome but he was worried about Gordon and Uriel, if they were there then there might be a fight or Castiel would have to go home and explain a black eye to his brother, and it wouldn't exactly be the first time he would have had to do that.

When the bell chimed signalling the end of his art lesson and the beginning of lunch Castiel nervously packed his things away in his bag. He carried his sketch book, holding it tight with both arms close to his chest. He walked out of his class eyes to the ground and took a hard left towards the canteen, immediately running into a firm wall of muscle. Castiel stumbled but felt a firm hand grab onto his arms to stop him from falling.

_Please don't be Gordon and Uriel, Please, please, please._

Castiel hesitantly looked up to see Benny's concerned eyes staring down at him.

"You okay there Castiel? You seem really out of it" Benny had released his firm grip but had a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"I...Um yes, I apologize, I...I didn't mean to run into you." Castiel fixed his gaze to the floor as he spoke to the jock; Benny patted his shoulder as he began to speak again.

"Don't be sorry brother; wasn't your fault... Dean's will be waiting at the table; told him I would come get ya, so here I am." Benny started to walk down the hallway, Castiel followed closely behind; he received strange looks from many students when Benny would chat to him, for years he was a social outcast and now he was buddies with the jocks. When they approached the bench, Castiel noticed Dean was sat down already, a space empty next to him, he was laughing at something Charlie was saying on his other side.

"Look who I found guys!" Benny shouted over to the team members chatting idly. Dean whipped his head around and an instant smile spread across his features as his recognized Castiel stood slightly behind Benny. Discarding his lunch Dean leaped of the table and ran effortlessly over to Castiel and Benny, who was now walking away towards the bench.

Castiel stood still, clutching his sketch book to his chest as Dean came to a halt in front of him, and he looked worried when he saw that Castiel had shrunken in on himself.

"What's the matter babe?" Dean lifted Castiel's face up with a hand under his chin.

"What if I'm not welcome or they don't like me or I make you look stupid or... or-" Castiel was silenced by Dean's lips against his in a sweet chaste kiss.

"How about this, you come sit down have a chat, or you can just listen if you want, and then if you don't like it we can go sit under the trees, how about that?" Dean looked hopeful, he clearly wanted Castiel to get to know everyone, and if he didn't like it then Dean said they could leave.

"O...Okay" A huge smile danced onto Dean's face, he linked his fingers with Castiel's and gave him a even bigger smile over his shoulder as he started to walk towards the table contain a little too much testosterone than what Castiel was comfortable with.

"Yo Winchester, back already? Thought you would have gone for a quickie in the toilets knowing you" One of the team members jokingly said to Dean as they approached the table

"Na man, would never do something like that in school, I am a model student." Dean held his head high and a hand to his chest as he blatantly tried to lie his way out of this conversation.

"Lisa Braeden" Zeke flatly said as the rest of the team fell silent.

"Okay, I would never do something like that _again_ " With a smirk on his face Dean sat down as the rest of the team burst into laughter. Castiel cautiously sat down in the seat available between Dean and Charlie. She turned towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey there Castiel! I haven't seen you since homeroom this morning, how has your day been?" Charlie was excitedly bouncing in her seat as she spoke.

"I had art class and I got to draw what I wanted so I have been very happy, what about your day?" Castiel kept his sketch book close to his chest as he spoke, thinking about the drawing he had been working on in art.

"I have had a great day, my girlfriend is coming to town on Friday and my dad is letting her stay at my house for the weekend cause he's away on a business trip" Charlie winked at Castiel hinting at what he weekend was going to entail.

"We ever gunna meet this girl of yours Charlie? Or is she a secret?" Ash was leaning his head on his arms abut still managing to focus his attention on Charlie.

"I dunno, we are going to be quite busy this weekend so I'm not sure if you will be able to see her, not sure if we will even have time to leave the house, got a lot of time to make up for"

"Bring her to the party on Friday after the game, then you guys can go and fuck afterwards or just find an empty room there" Dean had joined in on the conversation now, a smirk on his face as he made Charlie's face turn beat red. He still had a warm arm around Castiel's waist keeping him close to his side as he spoke to the others. Castiel couldn't help feel down hearted that he wasn't going to be able to spend his Friday night with Dean, but he was the football team's captain so he had to go to the game after party, almost as much as he had to play the game itself.

Castiel focused his attention into his lap as the entire table started to discuss the party, where they would all be getting thoroughly drunk.

_I will have a movie night with Gabriel._

Then he remembered that Gabriel had a date on Friday night, so Castiel was going to be alone, yet again.

***

Dean was busy listening to Victor talk about his beautiful new girlfriend when he felt a sharp flick to his ear-

"Ouch what the fuck" Dean turned his attention to see Charlie glaring at him evilly, she looked down at Castiel's head, signalling for Dean to do the same, his boyfriend was staring into his lap and was fiddling with a piece of paper that had fallen from his sketch book, clearly unhappy but too nervous to voice it.

He looked back up at Charlie, she was mouthing something to him but he couldn't understand it.

"Fix this you bastard, he started this when you brought up the party!" Charlie was whispering but a snarl made its way out.

_Ah Shit_

***

It had been roughly 15 minutes since Dean brought up the party, it wasn't that Castiel was jealous that Dean was going out with his friends, but Castiel couldn't help think about what Dean had said on the beach, ' _hey I like a good party but I don't wanna go with the head cheerleader on my arm, no I want you there'._ Castiel knew he shouldn’t be over reacting like this, sure the cheerleaders were most likely going to be there and the head cheer leader, Lisa Braeden, would also be there but that didn't mean anything was going to happen between them, Castiel could trust Dean.

Castiel was jolted out of his thoughts when Dean squeezed his arm around Castiel's side, Castiel gingerly looked up, to see Dean's eyes, and worry had overtaken the fun and laughter.

"Do you wanna leave?" Dean looked apologetic; he must have not noticed that Castiel was upset until now, and felt guilty that he was uncomfortable.

"N...No, you are happy here a...And I am fine listening to you and your friends talk" Castiel lowered his head again to continue fiddling with the scrap piece of paper, he was slightly uncomfortable around all the jocks but he didn't want to leave as Dean was having fun talking to them and joking around.

"Hey I can see something is wrong, we will leave if you want to, and I can talk to these guys at practice later"

"No Dean I am fine, please stop worrying" Castiel heard Charlie hiss something at Dean. After a minute Dean nudged his side again.

"Hey babe, do you wanna go to the party on Friday? Be my date for the evening?" Dean had a flirty smile on his face, but his eyes betrayed the rest of his face, they were fully of worry.

***

"No you idiot, invite him to the fucking party!" Charlie practically hissed at Dean behind Castiel's head.

"I don’t think it is his kinda place Charlie" Dean could only speak his mind, he hadn't invited Castiel to the party because he didn't think the other teen would be comfortable in that environment, drunk teenagers everywhere, groping each other and grinding together to the beat of the music. Then he remembered what he said on the beach ' _hey I like a good party but I don't wanna go with the head cheerleader on my arm, no I want you there'_ , Dean then remembered the smile and the blush that had spread across Castiel's face after he said that.

He looked back up to Charlie who was giving him a death stare, she had noticed straight away that Castiel felt left out, but it had taken Dean 20 minutes and a sharp flick on his ear from Charlie, _I'm such a crap boyfriend._

Dean gently nudged Castiel again to try and get his attention, "Hey babe, do you wanna go to the party on Friday? Be my date for the evening?" Castiel slowly looked up at Dean, his eyes looked sad, however colour quickly returned to them as what Dean said registered in his brain.

"R...Really? You wouldn't be embarrassed?" Castiel looked ashamed of himself, clearly he had never been to a party before.

"Course not babe, why would I ever be embarrassed of you? I wanted you to come but I didn't think it would be your thing, you know drunk teenagers everywhere, some getting a little too frisky" Dean wiggled his eyebrows indicating to Castiel what he meant.

"I have never been to a p...Party before, and I want my first time to be with you" Dean chocked on his drink; clearly Castiel didn't hear the double meaning behind what he just said. "Are you okay Dean?" _Yeah he defiantly didn't hear what he just said._

"Yeah sorry, wrong pipe I guess" Dean gave a helpless chuckle to himself as he dropped into the world of his thoughts. If Castiel had never kissed anyone that must mean he was a virgin as well, Dean started to have a small panic at that thought, maybe at some point he and Castiel would go all the way. Dean had only ever had sex with another guy once and he didn't exactly go though it without help from the other guy.

After the bell chimed, signalling for students to head to their afternoon classes, Dean walked Castiel to his Class and proceeded to go to his class. His brain however kept bringing back the thoughts of having sex with Castiel, what if Castiel didn't want to have sex with him, Dean would never force him but he couldn't survive with just his hand for that long.

When Dean arrived into his class he was 10 minutes late by the time he had slowly dawdled through the corridors, his mind was going crazy, and he couldn't concentrate all lesson.

At least he had practice after school, which would clear his head.

***

When Friday arrived Castiel became increasingly nervous, he had never been to a party before, and he didn't like alcohol or what it could do to someone. Gabriel had sat him down earlier and explained the do's and don'ts of a party; he had also warned Castiel of Dean-

_"Sure Cassie when he is completely sober he will be careful around you and not try to do anything you don’t want to, but when people get drunk they tend to let their urges and feeling's known to the world, there isn't much of a filter in a drunk mind. If you need me to come get you at any point you don’t hesitate to call me okay? Don't you dare feel like you will be interrupting my date, cause I would rather you be safe than me getting a good lay. If he tries anything you don't want you say no, if he continues then tell him again and if that fails don't hesitate to push him away, he will understand when he is sober, trust me baby bro. Oh and if you do get down and do the dirty then make sure you use protection, lover boy has been around the block a few times if you get what I mean." Gabriel finished his lecture to Castiel and gave a sigh of relief as he did so. "Now go get ready and have fun kiddo"_

_"Thank you Gabriel" Castiel ran up the stairs, eager to escape the conversation about Dean wanting to have sex with him, maybe tonight would be the night, Castiel was immediately nervous at the thought of having sex with Dean however._

Castiel was completely overrun with nerves when he heard the distinctive sound of Dean's impala pulling up outside. When he got into the car he could see by the look alone on Dean's face that they won the game, Charlie was in the back of the car with a girl Castiel had never seen before, and they all looked incredibly happy.

"Hey babe, you good to go?" Dean was sat behind the wheel but leaned over to kiss Castiel once he was in the car.

"I guess so, will you stay with me?"

"Course babe, you will have a hard time getting rid of me" Dean winked as he put the car into gear and drove down the road towards Zeke's house, Zeke was loaded so his huge house was an ideal place for the post game party.

Just then Castiel realized he hadn't greeted Charlie or the other passenger yet. "Hello Charlie and uh..."

"Dorothy" The other passenger replied.

"H...Hello Dorothy" Castiel had improved his confidence so much over the past 3 weeks, he just spoke to a complete stranger and only stuttered once, he turned back around to see Dean looking in his direction and smiling.

"What is it Dean? Is there something on my shirt?" Castiel looked down to see if he had spilt anything on his shirt.

"No, you just look really good tonight, really sexy" Castiel blushed at Dean's compliment.

"I see that winning the game has put you in a very good mood tonight Dean" Castiel smiled widely at Dean as he spoke.

"Oh you bet ya, and it's even better now that your here." Dean was beaming from ear to ear as he looked at Castiel yet again.

"Not that this isn't adorable, but could you keep your eyes on the road please Dean, I would like to get to the party in one piece." Dean flicked his eyes up to look at Charlie in the rear view mirror.

"Shut up Bradbury" Dean and Charlie snickered to each other as they continued their drive down the dark, deserted road.

***

When Dean stopped his car a couple blocks away from the party, he turned around to Charlie and Dorothy to see them with their tongues down each others throats.

"You know we aren't actually at the party yet ladies" Charlie turned around to face Dean, a forced scowl on her face, directed at him for interrupting her.

All four teenagers got out of the car; Dean and Castiel were holding hands as were Charlie and Dorothy. They all walked in pleasant silence towards the thumping of the music, they could hear the pounding bass from a block away, which made Castiel nervous, what if Gordon and Uriel found him there.

Dean seemed to sense his uneasiness and squeezed his hand in reassurance; Castiel smiled up at him but couldn't hide the nerves that were covering his eyes. He was breathing deeply trying to calm himself when the house came into view. Teenagers were everywhere, on the upstairs balcony, on the front lawn and crowded inside the house, loud music and lights erupted from the house and onto the street outside. Charlie and Dorothy ran off towards the house hand in hand, laughing as they went.

"You will be fine I promise babe, Gordon and Uriel ain't comin if that's what you are worried about"

"A...Are you sure?"

"Yeah they said it wasn't their scene, stupid homophobic pricks" Dean stopped in the road and turned Castiel towards him, hands either side of his face Dean leaned forwards and planted a soft chaste kiss on Castiel's lips "I promise, you stay close to me and you will have an amazing night"

"Okay Dean" Dean pulled Castiel towards the house a smile on his face as he went.

***

When Castiel entered the house he was immediately bombarded by the sight of sweaty teenagers everywhere, the couches were pushed to the sides of the room in the lounge to create a dance floor, teenagers were grinding together on the dance floor to the beat of the music, many had lost their shirts and a display of sweaty, toned torsos greeted Castiel as he and Dean entered the room.

Castiel spotted Zeke sat on one of the couches a cheerleader in either arm, kissing both of them in turn. Benny was on another couch an unfamiliar blonde boy roughly the same size as Castiel was straddling his thighs greedily sucking on Benny's neck, Benny clearly enjoying it if the palm grinding down on his crotch was any indication.

Castiel followed Dean into the kitchen where all the drinks were waiting, Castiel was observing the kitchen area when Dean appeared in front of him with a purple liquid in a shot glass in each hand, and he pushed his left hand towards Castiel indicating for him to take the drink.

"You have got to try this dude, it's called a 'purple nurple'" Castiel hesitantly reached for the drink, it was his first every drink, he downed it in one go. He looked up towards Dean to see he already had two more glasses in his hands.

An hour or two later Dean and Castiel were on the makeshift dance floor, moving their hips to the loud beat of the music. Castiel was extremely awkward with his movements whereas Dean was very fluent in his movements, his hips rocked with the beat of the music, he was quite eager to grind his crotch against Castiel's, making Castiel feel slightly uncomfortable when he felt Dean becoming hard in his pants. Dean was rather drunk now and would occasionally slump against Castiel, slurring something into his shoulder.

Castiel was having a hard time holding Dean up as he was mostly muscle and taller than Castiel. He spotted a couch that was not currently being occupied by a horny couple; Castiel dragged the staggering Dean over to the couch and sat him down before sitting next to him, almost instantly Dean was nosing into Castiel's neck. Castiel felt one of Dean's hand's sliding up and down his weak chest as Dean began kissing Castiel's neck and mumbling slurred words into it.

Dean stopped his ministrations to press his mouth up to Castiel's ear and speak rather clearly, considering the amount of alcohol in his system, "D'you wanna go s'mwhere bit more private". Castiel, made self conscious by the extreme amount of people around them foolishly nodded a 'yes' to Dean. Dean was rolling off the couch dragging Castiel with him, pushing his way through the people and to the stairs, Dean stumbled a few times up the stairs but made it to the top eventually.

Dean burst into the first room he saw dragging Castiel with him, they were immediately confronted by a threesome between Zeke and a couple cheerleaders, Castiel rushed out of the room dragging Dean with him, after 2 more rooms of awkwardly walking in on Charlie eating Dorothy out and the blonde boy sucking Benny down his throat, the finally found an empty room.

"Been gettin hard thinking 'bout you baby," Dean was nuzzling into Castiel's neck again and pushing him towards the bed located in the center of the room. Dean's hands started to roam Castiel's body and the backs of his knee's hit the bed and he fell with the weight of an extremely drunk Dean on top of him. Panic started to arise in Castiel; Dean was enclosing him and was too heavy for Castiel to push off.

Dean's mouth moved to Castiel's, he pushed his tongue into Castiel's mouth and moved his hands down to where Castiel's shirt was tucked in, he pulled it out of Castiel's pants quickly and roughly. Castiel immediately felt Dean's hand moving up his now bare stomach towards his chest, he then realized he wasn't comfortable with this.

"Dean..." Castiel tried to speak but Dean's mouth was on his again silencing him unintentionally.

"Yeah baby, god you know what you do to me?" Dean was lost to the world; he was enjoying exploring Castiel's bare skin so much. When Dean moved down to kiss Castiel's thin now bare torso, as he had now pushed Castiel's jumper and shirt up, Castiel tried to get his attention again.

"Dean... No Dean please stop!" Castiel almost shouted as he pleaded for Dean to stop. However in Dean's drunken state he clearly didn't register what Castiel was saying, Castiel felt Dean's lips press on his stomach and start to move down, Dean's hands came into contact with Castiel's belt and he attempted the undo the buckle. Castiel had tears in his eyes now and was biting down on his fist to hold back his sobs, Dean couldn't undo Castiel's belt in his drunken state and resorted to palming Castiel through his jeans.

Dean looked up to Castiel as he laid a hand on his crotch, however he quickly withdrew himself from Castiel and stumbled backwards in the process, Castiel pulled his legs up to his chest and hunched his shoulders as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Shit babe, wha's wrong?" Dean was too drunk for Castiel to handle; he had just forced himself on Castiel and not listened to when Castiel pleaded for him to stop.

"I... I have to go" Castiel ran out of the room leaving a drunk and confused Dean sitting on the floor.

Castiel shot past Charlie on his dash to escape, he heard her shout something but carried on running, he had to get out of there, get home, and get away from Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So opinions?
> 
> What do you want to happen next?
> 
> Leave comments and kudos and i will love you forever!
> 
> (Michael will appear in later chapters)


	18. The afermath is a horrible thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Dean is supposed to be an ass with no filter, I have first hand experience with what a drunk person thinks is right and wrong and it is not anyway near what a sober mind would think.
> 
> So I would really appreciate feedback,  
> What do you think so far  
> What other characters do you want to make an appearance?  
> Where do you want this fic to go?

Chapter 18

Castiel blanked out the worried shouts from Charlie, quickly followed by the deep voices of Zeke and Benny as he ran out of the door, the outside air was cold on his skin but he didn't care he needed to get away from the house, from Dean. Before he knew it he had ran almost 2 blocks, the impala came into view as he stopped running, slumping down next to it, he brought his knees up to his chest and let more tears fall onto his shirt.

He panicked when he heard footsteps pounding down the path towards him; he tried to press himself closer to the car in hopes of not being noticed, failing miserable as a voice called out to him.

"Holy shit Castiel w... What happened?" Charlie's voice sounded through the darkness, she sounded exhausted and incredibly panicked, and Castiel merely pulled his knees closer to his chest. She skidded to a holt in front of him, falling ungraciously to her knees on the hard pathway, trying to catch her breath as she stared at him. "What happened, you ran out of there so fast, you scared us all, Benny and Alfie are also looking for you, but they went the other way. What happened? We found Dean passed out on the floor, although Dorothy is with him now making sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit." Charlie shuffled so she was next to Castiel, one long bony are wrapped around his shoulder pulling him into her side, she let him cry into her shoulder for a little while as she called the others that were out looking for him to tell them she had found him and they could go back to the party.

"I...I'm s...Sorry" Castiel barely managed to get his words out he was freezing cold and shook up from the nights previous events.

"What are you sorry for Castiel?" Charlie still had her arm around his shoulder in an attempt to warm him up but was leaning forward slightly trying to see his face.

"I...I ruined y...Your night" Castiel sniffed again as Charlie pulled him into a tight hug, she leaned her cheek on the top of his head as she spoke her moving chin tickling the top of his head.

"Hey you didn't ruin anything, but I need you to tell me what happened, if that bastard has done something to you I will personally rip him a new one, he has been known to get a bit to handsie when he is drunk, he has absolutely no filter in that fucking brain of his, not that I am defending his actions if he has done something but when he is drunk he has no concept of what is right or wrong" Charlie was rubbing her face with her free hand, she was clearly tired but she was obviously going to stay with Castiel as long as he needed.

"We... We were dancing a... And he started to rub himself against me... And I... I felt uncomfortable so I made him sit on a couch and... And then h...He started to kiss my neck... I was very un...Uncomfortable s... So when he asked me if I wanted to go s...Somewhere more private I agreed..." He started to sniff again and Charlie let out a sigh as she was rubbing her fore head. She urged him to continue, knowing there was more to the story still. "W...When we got to a room, he... He started to kiss me again and pushed me onto the bed... when h...He... When he put his hands under my shirt I...I asked him to stop but... he didn't and he kept going I shouted... I um shouted for him to stop but he didn't" Castiel had tears in his eyes again, he had trusted Dean so much and for him to betray that trust so easily almost broke Castiel's heart. Charlie was still rubbing her fore head and stroking her hand through her hair.

"I know it is probably really hard to talk about this but when did he stop? If you don’t mind me asking, if you don't want to say then I will leave it alone..." Charlie had sadness in her eyes but anger as well, Castiel felt horrible for ruining her night, she clearly having a lot of fun with her girlfriend but he had to ruin that as well, she was probably angry with him.

"It's okay, Gabriel will m...Make me tell him anyway. He... Um he stopped when I had started to c...Cry and he... He put a... put a hand on my... Uh my-"

"When he, touched your dick..?" Charlie had to help Castiel, his confidence had improved but he still felt uncomfortable talking about certain things. Castiel could merely nod his head in answer to her question; she obviously cared for him as she pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his arms with her delicate hands. "Do you want me to call you a cab or..?" Charlie was such a mother sometimes.

"Um n...No I can call my brother" Castiel tried to get his phone out of his pocket but his hands were too cold to fiddle with the tight denim pocket in such a small space, Charlie moved to the side slightly to give him a bit more room, when he eventually freed the phone he felt fresh tears gathering in his eyes.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Castiel only nodded in response and held the phone out to her; she smiled when she looked down at the unlocked phone, Castiel was confused at what she could be smiling at, was she making fun of him? He only had 4 contacts in his phone after all. "Okay you sure he will be awake? It's half midnight..."

"He told me to... To ring at any point, he has a date so he will be awake..."

"Oh wow this could be awkward." Charlie raised her eyebrows as she spoke, Castiel failed to understand what she was trying to imply, how could it possibly be awkward.

Charlie put the phone on speaker so Castiel could hear what Gabriel was saying, and in case he needed to add anything to the conversation. The phone rang for a while before Gabriel finally answered, sounding slightly out of breath.

_"I know I said ring anytime Cassie but you really picked the wrong time to-"_

"This isn't Castiel, it's his friend, he is sat with me but I said I would talk for him"

 _"Holy shit, okay give me two seconds... Back in a minute darling"_ The distinctive sound of a door opening and closing before Gabriel spoke again. _"Okay what the fuck has happened, Cassie would never want ring me unless it is really important"_

"Well Castiel is huddled into my side right now, Dean is passed out in a room upstairs and I had to chase Castiel down the street, Dean has... Well he's done something really stupid"

_"Fucking hell! I knew something like this would happen, okay where are you? I don’t hear any music so you obviously aren't near the party anymore."_

"We are two block east of Zeke Garrison's house."

_"Okay don't go anywhere I will be there are soon as I can."_

"Th...Thank you G...Gabriel" Castiel spoke quietly but his brother obviously heard him.

_"Anytime baby bro, it's what I'm here for after all"_

Charlie hung up the phone and gave it back to Castiel, she sighed to herself and a small smirk appeared on her face, Castiel was confused he didn't see anything remotely funny about this situation. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her she spoke, giggling as she did.

"Just as I thought..."

"W...What?"

"He was having sex Castiel, you have one hell of a brother if he is willing to drop sex to come and get you from a party" Charlie smiled as she looked down to Castiel, pulling him in close to keep them both warm she spoke to him, mostly about pointless things, things like how she and Dorothy had made pot brownies that day or how she planned to have a Star Wars marathon in the not too distant future. Just as she was about to start a new topic a car pulled up behind the impala, the engine was quickly cut and quick footsteps were pounding up to them.

"I got here as quick as I could Cassie, I'm sorry." Gabriel pulled Castiel into a tight hug and turned to Charlie thanking her and offering her a lift home, however she politely declined saying she had to get back to her girlfriend who was currently waiting with a passed out Dean back at the house. They both worked together to get the shivering Castiel onto his feet, Gabriel quickly wrapped his coat around Castiel's shoulders in an attempt to warm him up. "Come on little brother; let's get you home into the warmth."

Castiel turned to wave goodbye to Charlie as she walked quickly back to her girlfriend who was waiting back at the house.

"Thank you Charlie" Castiel mumbled as he stepped into Gabriel's car, although he knew she couldn't hear him, he still liked to be polite; Gabriel quickly did an illegal U-turn and headed in the direction of home.

***

When Dean woke up the next morning he was in his car, he had no idea how he got there though, he panicked as Castiel wasn't anywhere to be seen, Charlie and Dorothy however were sleeping on the backseat, limbs locked together. Why wasn't Castiel there? Limbs locked with Dean. He tried to remember what happened last night but couldn't make it any further past his third vodka shot, his head felt like it was going to explode and his stomach wasn't doing great things either, he fumbled with the door before almost falling out, leaning his head over the side of the seat and out of the car he threw up all of his stomach contents onto the ground below. He got up and out of the car, opting to stand the other side from where the puke was, he rubbed his temples trying to remember where Castiel was but to avail. When he heard another car door open he turned around to briefly see Charlie before her hand collided painfully and sharply with the side of his face, he nails leaving scratch mark on his skin.

"Oh my god Charlie! What the fuck was that for?" Dean clutched his throbbing face, he reeled away to avoid another assault from Charlie.

"What was that for? What was that fucking for! Are you fucking kidding me Dean Winchester?"

"Wow Charlie calm down, whatever you think I did I didn't do it!"

"Oh really, so where's Castiel then? Tell me Dean, where is your boyfriend that you care about oh so very much!" Dean looked around worried about Castiel, he had promised to stay with him yesterday but now he was gone

"I... I don't know. What happened last night?" Dean closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened but his mind was completely blank.

"Of course you don’t! You were completely smashed Dean! He went home! After you first you were grinding against him in a room full of people, then you took advantage of him as he was trying to help you sit down on the couch as you couldn't hold your self up anymore and to really put the icing on the cake finally you tried to force him to have sex with you! So no wonder he isn't here Dean, you betrayed his trust, he was terrified about coming to this party with you! And then you go and do this! I will be surprised if he ever wants to talk to you again after your little stunt last night!" Charlie was fuming, he face was bright red as she screamed at him, she moved in to slap him again but Dorothy stopped her, she said she was on Castiel's side but beating the crap out of Dean wasn't going to do much good.

"Holy shit, why did I do that? I would never do something like that to him, I know he is nervous about sex so why the fuck would I try to force him!" Dean was pulling on his hair as he slid down the side of the car, falling into a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Look Dean, I think you are a complete and utter asshole but you make each other happy, hell his phone screen has a picture of you on it, fast asleep on a couch. He had a fucking heart next to your contact on his phone, Dean he really liked you and you went and did that. I shouldn't have let you two out of my sight, you drunk brain has absolutely no filter in it at all, so I'm surprised you even stayed with Castiel and didn't go fuck one of the cheerleaders"

"Hey! I would never do that to him, I care about the guy so much! But now... Now he will probably never talk to me again and it's all my fucking fault!" Dean felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he rubbed them away a thought came to his mind. "I know this is a really bad time to ask this but how do you know about his phone?"

"Well, when he went sprinting from the party and we found you passed out on the floor I followed him to here, he was shaking, so I sat with him and eventually called his brother to come get him, who by the way was having sex at the time so it wasn't in anyway awkward" Dean couldn't help but chuckle at Charlie interrupting Gabriel's sex, but when he thought of Castiel sat crying and shaking with fear next to his car, his heart almost fell out of his chest. Castiel was scared and the first place he went was Dean's car, even though Dean had been the one to scare him in the first place.

_I have to fix this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and leave kudos they make me very happy :D
> 
> and again:  
> I would really appreciate feedback,  
> What do you think so far  
> What other characters do you want to make an appearance?  
> Where do you want this fic to go?


	19. Forgiveness is a tough thing to buy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter Chapter today :( I have been so busy with school work it is unreal!
> 
> Do people not like leaving feedback? It makes me sad :(
> 
> Also if there is crazy big spaces I apologize my computer seemed to have a crazy night :/

Chapter 19

 

**Received Saturday**

**From Dean**

**Babe, I'm really sorry, I was so drunk last night I don’t know why I acted like that. X**

**From Dean**

**Babe please talk to me... X**

**From Dean**

**Babe I'm sorry, please talk to me... X**

**From Dean**

**Babe... X**

**From Dean**

**I'm sorry Castiel; you know I would never intentionally do anything like that... EVER! X**

**From Dean**

**Please don't ignore me Castiel... X**

**From Dean**

**Please... X**

**Received Sunday**

**From Dean**

**Baby please, I don't want this to end! I feel horrible please talk to me...**

**From Charlie**

**Heya Castiel, have u talked to Dean cause he is bugging me and I'm trying to have a bit of alone time with Dorothy but my phone keeps interrupting... so...**

**To Charlie**

**I'm sorry Charlie I don't mean to bring you into mine and Dean's problems. I will message him momentarily, and try to talk with him.**

**From Charlie**

**Don't feel u have to talk it out with him if you aren't ready, I mean he fell for u, he fell hard and fast but that is no excuse for what he did. Don't be afraid to tell him to leave u alone, he will if you ask, if he knows he is upsetting u then he will stop, he can't stand to see u unhappy.**

**To Charlie**

**Thank you for your advice Charlie I think I will try and talk to him; however whether I will be able to trust him again is another story.**

**From Charlie**

**Good for u Castiel! I love you guys together but don't force yourself! But now if u will excuse me my girlfriend is begging for a bit of attention before she leaves ;)**

Castiel didn't reply to Charlie's message he knew she would be more or less pre-occupied with her girlfriend now and he didn't want to interrupt her quality time with Dorothy. He thought for a long time about what to say to Dean, and whether or not he should give him a second chance, ' _he fell for u, he fell hard and fast'._ What Charlie had said to him 20 minutes ago repeatedly ran through his head. If Dean liked him that much why would he have done that, Castiel found it hard to trust people, after how his parents had treated him as a child he was surprised he turned out vaguely normal. He waited a while before looking at his phone to see three more messages from Dean.

 

**From Dean**

**Babe I can't tell u how sorry I am, you know I would never intentionally hurt you.**

**From Dean**

**Please...**

**From Dean**

**Okay, I'm sorry Castiel, I get the message I will leave you alone now, and I will see you at school tomorrow at school... Or not if you don't want to see my stupid ass. I'm sorry baby X**

Castiel felt his heart fall out of his chest as he read Dean's last message, he had sent it over an hour ago, Castiel didn't want Dean to go, sure he had really hurt Castiel but his life had been a thousand times better since he had started spending time with Dean, and he didn't want that to end, he had friends now and a boyfriend, people excepted him for who he was and he was happy, hell he hadn't thought about harming himself in weeks and was all thanks to Dean.

 

**To Dean**

**Please don't leave me alone Dean.**

Castiel received a reply almost instantly; clearly Dean had kept his phone in his hand ever since his last text hoping Castiel would speak to him.

 

**From Dean**

**Castiel Babe! I'm so sorry please forgive me, I know it's a lot to ask especially coming from an asshole like me, but I really, really like u and I don't want to lose u!**

**To Dean**

**I know Dean. I know you are sorry, I know you didn't mean to do that, you were heavily intoxicated. Since I met you Dean, my life has improved dramatically, the bullying has decreased by so much and I no longer feel scared to go to school, I am excited because I know you will be there with you ridiculously goofy smile on your face that you always have.**

**From Dean**

**I can't apologise enough Castiel! I know it was wrong, I don’t think about things when I'm drunk, I know that is a terrible excuse but it is all I have, and I payed the price on Saturday morning and all this weekend when I thought I would lose u. I didn't want to ever force u Babe, and I will wait as long as u need, hey if I have to survive with my hand for a while so be it, what harm could it possibly do ;)**

**To Dean**

**As beautiful as your body is Dean I do not feel ready to have sex with you just yet, I do appreciate that you are used to cheerleaders practically falling at your feet to have sex with you, but if you don't want to wait for me I will understand.**

**From Dean**

**Don't ever say that again Castiel, I would never leave u for some slut in a short skirt, I really, REALLY like u and I will wait as long as u need.**

**To Dean**

**Thank you Dean. You do realize you don’t have to use my full name all the time you can call me Cas, like you did in that time in homeroom... I liked that. X**

**From Dean**

**Really? Cause that would be awesome! I didn't think u would like a nickname like that but if u like it then I will be using it regularly from now on! X**

Castiel put his phone on his desk as he smiled to himself, he felt his heart flutter in his chest as the thought of Dean treating him like he was the most important person in the world again, however it soon dropped again as he realised it had been 3 weeks since Dean and Luke's fight, meaning Luke would be back tomorrow, and he obviously won't be happy. Luke was the biggest bully Castiel had ever come across and he didn't ever keep the bullying light, Castiel had gone home with severe bruises and lacerations many times, and having to explain everything to Gabriel was humiliating. He hoped being friends with the football team would help him in some way but a sick feeling in his gut was telling him it was only going to be worse.

 

***

 

 

Dean was excited to go to school when Monday came around, Castiel had forgiven him and today he was going to show him just how much Castiel meant to him. He hurried Sam and Jo to get ready, he wanted to see Castiel so bad, he was meeting him at school that day and he wanted to be there when Castiel arrived.

 

When he pulled into his usual spot in the parking lot he noticed a few spaces down that there was a sleek black mustang the early morning sun was shining of the freshly cleaned roof, it was parked horribly across two spaces which only meant one thing. Only one person drove that type of car to school and the thought made Dean's stomach contort inside him. Luke was back, and he definitely wouldn't be happy to know Dean was going out with Castiel or that Charlie had her girlfriend over all weekend or even that Benny and Alfie had some sort of fuck buddy arrangement going on.

 

It was safe to say Luke would be pissed and it was then that Dean caught sight of Luke, Gordon and Uriel standing across the parking lot from him staring in his direction. They all had murderous looks on their faces, but turned and walked away after Dean stared back, there might have been three of them but Dean was still captain of the football team, which gave him instant respect throughout the school body. It was then that Castiel's car pulled up in front of him and Dean looked down at the driver to see Gabriel staring at him with daggers in his eyes, so Castiel had forgiven him but Gabriel definitely hadn't.

 

Castiel got out of the car and waved goodbye to Gabriel who mumbled something under his breath, something clearly aimed at Dean and his appalling behavior that weekend. Castiel smiled as he saw Dean waiting for him by the side of his car, Castiel had his sketch book close to his chest as usual, Dean looked into Castiel's eyes expecting to see happiness, but he didn't see it, his eyes showed worry and fear and Dean knew instantly what was troubling Castiel.

 

"I won't let him do anything to you babe, I promise and if I get kicked of the team for yet another fight then that is the way it will have to be cause I won't let him lay a finger on that beautiful shaggy bed head of yours" Castiel chuckled as Dean wrapped his arms around him, enclosing him in a warm cage.

 

"Thank you Dean" Castiel was mumbling into Dean's shoulder but Dean knew he was still worried.

 

"Don't worry Babe everything will be fine. Why don't we go say 'hi' to the others and see how their weekends went and then head to homeroom, what do you say?"

 

"Okay Dean, but um, only if you will kiss me quickly first" Dean smiled as Castiel looked to the floor with a blush on his face, Castiel rarely asked Dean to kiss him and never initiated anything so Dean was more than happy to comply at this moment in time. He lifted Castiel's head up with a hand on his cheek, then pressed his lips onto Castiel's, they both melted into the kiss as Dean swiped his tongue across Castiel's chapped lips, causing him to open his mouth allowing Dean's tongue access. Dean explored Castiel's mouth in great detail as he played with Castiel's tongue with his own forcing a small moan from Castiel's throat.

 

Dean pulled away and chuckled as Castiel tried to follow him to continue the kiss but he put a couple fingers on Castiel's lips stopping him.

 

"We really have to go Babe, they will be wondering where we are" Dean joined his hand with Castiel's, he linked their fingers as they walked through the parking lot, Dean couldn't help but laugh as girls stared at them with longing in their eyes.

 

"Thank you Dean" Castiel spoke up as they got to the other end of the parking lot, Dean looked down at him in confusion but then realized that Castiel was grateful for Dean kissing him.

 

"No problem Babe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback, I love reading them and I get new idea's for the plot.
> 
> plus hardly anyone ever leaves feedback so I'm not sure if that is a good or a bad thing...


	20. The locker rooms part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was too depressed because I live in the UK ad couldn't watch the season 10 premier D,: 
> 
> Anyway as I was depressed this chapter kinda happened...
> 
> warning for violence, language, LUKE!

Chapter 20

"Stop worrying Babe, he won't show up, and if he does, well he is clearly outnumbered" Dean had a reassuring arm around Castiel, he knew Dean and the rest of the team would stand up against Luke but he still couldn't help worrying. They were approaching the table and Castiel was reassured when he saw Charlie, Zeke and Benny laughing together, they enthusiastically waved Dean and Castiel over when they saw them approaching hand in hand.

"So you made up then?" Charlie was smiling towards Castiel; she obviously knew he was going to be miserable without Dean and that they would make up.

"Yeah course we did, I know I was an ass but my beautiful boyfriend here has amazingly agreed to give me a second chance" Dean smiled down at Castiel, he pulled him in close and placed a kiss on his fore head, Castiel couldn't help but smile at Dean's affection.

"That's great to hear you guys, I think you are adorable together, but that doesn't mean what you did wasn't wrong Dean." Charlie gave him a stern look but a giggle betrayed her as she lost her stern facade and started laughing once again.

"I know and I promised nothing like that would ever happen ever again, but let's not talk about it anymore, we have put it behind us now. How were your weekends then?" Dean obviously noticed Castiel feeling uncomfortable on the subject of their weekend so tried to change it so the others were talking and Dean could wind his fingers with Castiel's and gently place sweet kisses into his hair. As they all settled at the table Castiel was leaning on Dean, Dean's arm hanging loosely over Castiel's shoulder.

They were all laughing happily whilst Charlie shared some of the more PG moments of her weekend with Dorothy, Zeke was sat on the table facing them and Benny sat the other side Dean, Castiel felt comfortable with his three new friends and boyfriend but was startled when Zeke suddenly leapt of the table and Benny quickly followed, he felt Dean's arm leave his shoulder and suddenly he felt his stomach do flips, he didn't know what to do, he stared down at his hands and stayed perfectly still hoping not to be noticed.

***

When Zeke and Benny jumped from the table Dean felt his stomach almost drop out of his body, removing his arm from the statue that was now Castiel he turned around to see none other than Luke approaching the table with his loyal supporters, consisting of Gordon and Uriel. There was a sly smile across his face as he waltzed up to the wall that now consisted of Dean, Zeke and Benny.

"What do you want Luke, you aren't welcome here anymore" Benny's tone was harsh and abrupt, his eyes were daggers.

"Can't a guy come sit at the same table he has for oh let's say, four years now? But I see I was quickly replaced, what you got in now a fag and this guy?" Luke looked Zeke up and down, a snarl appearing on his face as he did so. "You have fallen far Winchester, you used to be better than this, hell you had a different fucking cheerleader at each party, you only hung out with the best players but now, well I don't know what to say" Luke looked Dean straight in the eyes as he spoke.

"Fuck off Luke, like Benny said you ain't welcome here no more, and you definitely ain't wanted here no more, neither are your goons, they might still be on the team but you ain't so fuck off and find someone else's day to ruin would ya." Dean had stepped forward and was now face to face with Luke, Luke gave him dagger eyes as he turned and left, Gordon and Uriel following him.

Dean turned around to sit back down next to Castiel, his shoulders were hunched and he had shrunken in on himself, Dean felt instant regret, he should have stayed with Castiel and let Benny and Zeke deal with Luke and the other two, but it all happened in the heat of the moment. He put a gentle hand between Castiel's shoulder blades but felt the other teen tense and try to shrink away.

"Babe, it's alright he's gone now I'm sorry I left you alone, I just had to get rid of the fucking bastard, he won't be back for a while... I promise Babe." Dean was worried, he had sat back down next to Castiel but the other teen still had loosened up. Dean put an arm around Castiel and pulled him close, he heard the distinctive sound of a sniff come from Castiel, Dean merely placed a kiss on Castiel's unruly black hair and held him close. After a little while Castiel seemed to become less tense however Dean didn't un-wrap his arm from Castiel's waist, they stayed like that for the rest of lunch, feeling each others warmth as they sat side by side.

"Hey Babe, you know I can't take you home tonight right? Is Gabe coming to get ya?" Dean looked down as Castiel looked up at him, he looked nervous as his eyes lowered to the table.

"Um he isn't available b... But I was hoping I could um... Could I watch you practice?" Dean felt a sudden wave off affection come over him as he tilted Castiel's face up to place a chaste kiss against his lips.

"Course you can Babe, why would I say no?" Dean watched as Castiel's face brightened with a huge smile, as he hugged Dean. Just as Dean was about to start a conversation with Andy the bell chimed signalling it was time for them to head to their afternoon classes. Dean escorted Castiel to his afternoon class and after a quick kiss headed to his own class, looking forward to showing off in front of his boyfriend later.

***

To say Castiel was excited to see Dean play football would be an understatement, he had been wanting to see Dean play for ages but had never had the courage to go to a game or ask if he could watch at practice. Castiel was determined to finish his art piece before the end of school so he opted to stay behind for a little while after class, however once he exited the room the halls were practically empty, the occasional student wondered past but Castiel felt nervous, he didn't like the empty school, and he thought it was eerie.

He packed his things into his locker, rushing so that he wouldn't be too late to watching the football teams practice. He headed down the hall way, his backpack hanging off his shoulders carrying art supplies that rattled as he sped across the shiny floor, he was just passing the locker rooms when the door was ripped open and a hand grabbed his backpack quickly pulling him into the room, he stumbled at the force and let out a panicked yelp, his sketch book fell to the floor as he disappeared through the door.

His backpack was pulled violently again causing him to fall to the floor, the hand gripping his bag let go and he fell to the ungraciously to the floor hearing a horrible crunch and snap from inside his backpack. He looked up to see Luke standing above him a deathly look plastered across his face. Castiel panicked, this had been planned, and Luke new this place would be empty throughout the entire of football practice so he could easily corner Castiel and do what he liked; no one would stop him.

"You see here you little faggot, I don't like the way you have managed to get Winchester wrapped around you finger whilst I have been gone but now it is going to stop, I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't fucking forget, you understand?" Luke crouched down in front of Castiel, Castiel was physically shaking with fear, Luke could do whatever he wanted right now and no one would know it was him. "Hey I asked you a question, which means you have to answer it you dumb queer!"

"Y...Yes" Castiel had curled in on himself; he had dropped his sketch book outside the locker room when Luke pulled him inside, so he had nothing to hide behind.

"Yes What?" Luke raised an eyebrow, expecting a full answer from Castiel.

"Y...Yes I...I un...Understand" Castiel hoped this would be over soon or that the team would finish practice early, however when he left his locker he had glanced at his now broken phone that said it was at least forty minutes until the football team finished practice.

"See that wasn't so hard was it? But don't think I am going to go easy on you though" Luke pulled Castiel forwards by the collar of his shirt and punched him hard in the cheek. The sting of the punch was instant and liquid started to run down his cheek, Luke the sadistic bastard was wearing a ring, meaning Castiel would be covered in even more cuts and bruises once this was over. "Now I don't know how you did it but you seem to have turned Dean into a cock sucking faggot like yourself, but I heard you refused to have sex with him on the weekend. Now please correct me if I'm wrong but what makes you think you are so special that Dean will wait for you to be 'ready'. Because I'm pretty sure he was quite happily having weekly sex with the cheerleaders, sometimes two or three at a time, and now he is quite happily going to wait for a faggot to grow a pair and spread his legs? Another fist collided with Castiel's face, more blood trickled down his face and Castiel whimpered in pain. After 20 minutes Luke left Castiel crumpled in the corner of the showers, blood was running from his brow, down his face and onto his new shirt Gabriel had gotten him. Castiel closed his eyes and let tears fall from his eyes mixing with the blood adding to the stains on his shirt.

***

Dean failed to concentrate all practice, he kept glancing at the bleachers but Castiel still wasn't there, maybe he had gone home, he might have gotten Gabriel to pick him up after all, Dean couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, he had spent all afternoon being excited about Castiel watching him play but he never showed. Gordon and Uriel kept their distance from most of the team as best they could but they seemed to have some sort of evil gleam in their eyes.

Dean was laughing and joking with Benny and Zeke as they walked back to the locker rooms after practice had finished, however Dean couldn't help the small part of him that was saddened by Castiel not showing up to see him though. As they walked to the locker room door Dean noticed Castiel's sketch book against the wall, he started to worry, Castiel only ever kept this close to his chest or at home on his desk, maybe it had slipped out of his bag...

Dean put the sketch book down on the bench as he opened his locker to get out his clothes and bag, his mind was thinking of the worst case scenarios, what if Luke had done something, what if someone had stolen the sketch book from Castiel and he was frantically looking for it, once he was changed and showered he would ring Castiel to find out where he was.

Dean was half way through taking his kit off, he had nothing on his toned chest and a pair of pants on when a desperate shout made him freeze in his tracks.

"HOLY SHIT! DEAN GET HERE NOW!" Benny's voice echoed through the locker room, Dean dropped his bag and shot through the changing rooms, Benny was stood at the back of the shower, his face was white, he had panic was plastered all over it, some other team mates had appeared wondering what the commotion was about. "Adam get Coach Turner right now!"

Dean ran through the showers to where Benny was standing, Benny stepped back directing Dean to where he needed to go, Dean quickly looked around the corner, all the color dropped from his face as he dropped to his knees in front of Castiel.

"Shit Cas, Babe talk to me, holy shit Benny what do I do?" Dean was panicking Castiel was curled into the corner of the shower, blood dried to his face and in his shirt, a deep gash on his forehead was still bleeding slightly, Castiel opened his blood shot eyes to look at Dean, fear was plastered all over his face. He flinched as Zeke appeared from around the corner with a towel in his hand to put on Castiel's still bleeding face. "Babe I'm gunna put this on your head okay, I'm not gunna hurt you, it's just to stop the bleeding, alright?" Dean waited for Castiel to reply but only got a slight nod as he looked at Dean. Dean slowly placed the towel onto Castiel's head; he was startled as he heard Coach Turners booming voice from the lockers.

"Right get out of here now! I don't want to ever see either of you in here again, and if I do I will have you kicked out of this school you hear me! Get out NOW!" Dean heard footsteps and his fellow teammates muttering as Coach Turner walked through the showers towards them. "Move out of the way Dean let me have a look at him" Coach Turner awkwardly knelt on the floor whilst Dean moved to the side; Castiel's panicked eyes followed him and didn't leave Dean's face for a second. Benny had joined Zeke in ushering the rest of the team back into the locker area, in an attempt to give Castiel a bit a space.

"Okay we are going to need to get that gash checked out, the rest of your face doesn't look as bad, and you got some bad bruises on your face, does anywhere else hurt?" Coach Tuner looked at Castiel who still hadn't taken his eyes off of Dean, Castiel nodded slightly Dean felt his heart drop. "Okay can you tell me where so I can have a look?" Castiel shook his head, still keeping his eyes focused on Dean. "Castiel why can't you tell me?" Castiel flicked his eyes away from Dean for the first time since they found him; he lifted a shaky hand and pointed to his mouth. "Castiel, I know it might hurt but I need you to open your mouth for me okay" Castiel shook his head again.

"Babe, please we need to check you are alright" Dean placed a hand On Castiel's lower leg to give him reassurance. Castiel slowly opened his mouth; and faced towards Coach Turner. His mouth was full of blood; his teeth were also coated in the crimson liquid.

"Ah crap, he has bitten into his tongue pretty bad... Does anything else hurt?" Castiel slowly closed his mouth and Dean whipped away the blood that had escaped and was now dribbling down his boyfriends chin. Castiel pointed to his stomach and ribs, he was looking back at Dean again. His eyes showed less fear now and he looked grateful. "Are you able to take your shirt off Castiel? I need to check your ribs" Castiel's eyes flew wide open as he quickly looked towards Coach Tuner, he violently shook his head, risking inflicting more pain onto himself. "Okay can you lift your shirt up for me?" Castiel continued shaking his head; Dean became worried, and why was Castiel so against removing his shirt? Hell Dean was sat there himself with no shirt on.

"Babe, we need to check you ribs, what if whoever did this to you broke something?" Castiel looked at Dean he had tears in his eyes as he continued to shake his head. "Babe... Why can't we see? I'm really worried about you" Castiel swallowed deeply and moved his hands to the hem of his shirt, with a slight his, Dean offered to help and Castiel lowered his arms again.

Dean slowly pushed Castiel's jumper and shirt up, carefully trying to avoid touching any sensitive areas, Castiel looked away and Dean could see tears in his eyes.

Then dean knew why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is extremely shaken up as well he isn't incapable he has bitten deeply into his tongue and is scared. In future chapters you will discover a little more into his back story.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT A KUDOS!!


	21. the locker rooms part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me karma will come around and get Luke
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 21

Dean froze as he was pushing Castiel's shirt and sweater up, he looked up to Castiel's face, the other teen was looking away but Dean could see tears in the corners of his eyes, Dean shifted his Gaze back down to Castiel's now bare stomach, there were dark purple bruises forming around the bottom of his ribs and around his waist but that wasn't what Dean was looking at.

On Castiel's incredibly thin stomach and around his hips were scars, single scars made by a sharp blade, some were small and barely visible but others were a bit bigger, scar tissue was littering Castiel's gangling frame, Dean also noticed the small marks that resembled cigarette burns, then it clicked in his brain, Castiel had expressed his extreme dislike for cigarettes many times to Dean and often flinched away from a flame or hot object, also Castiel didn't live with his parents and Dean started to put two and two together.

"Okay Dean put it back down now please boy," Dean hesitated for a second but quickly and gently pulled down the shirt and sweater, he looked at Castiel's face to see relief dancing all over it, Dean couldn't believe what he had just seen, sure he knew Castiel liked to wear lots of layers but he thought that was just to keep him warm as he didn't have much in the way of fat or muscle to keep him warm, Dean was willing to bet Castiel's arms were covered in the same scars. "Looks like you only got a bit of bruising there kid, anything else that I need to take a look at?" Castiel shook his head and focused his red rimmed eyes on Dean again.

"Are you sure Babe?" Dean couldn't help his extreme concern for Castiel, some guy had just beaten the crap out of him for no reason, but Castiel merely shook his head again. The bleeding from his forehead had stopped now and Benny appeared with a wet cloth for Dean to wash Castiel's face off with but was interrupted by Coach Turner.

"Hang on a second Dean..." Coach Turner focused his attention on Castiel again, "I know this is probably the last thing you want Castiel but we should just take a quick picture of what he did to your face, just for evidence to get him out of this school and into somewhere hopefully a lot further away" Castiel's eye's went wide again as he shot Coach Turner a terrified look, Dean rubbed Castiel's leg with a reassuring hand, Castiel wait a second and then nodded in agreement, Coach Turner got up slowly and awkwardly to go and retrieve his phone to snap a quick picture of Castiel's face.

Dean could see Castiel's worried look and knew exactly what he was thinking. "He won't take a picture of your stomach Babe don't worry, I won't let him, we shouldn't have pressured you into that but we had to check your ribs, I mean what if something was broken?" Dean heard footsteps and saw Zeke approaching but he stopped a couple meters away, Dean turned back to Castiel giving him a reassuring look, "I will be back in a minute Babe, I just need to talk to Zeke, okay?" Castiel nodded and Dean stood up and walked over to Zeke who was waiting restlessly in the middle of the showers.

"So it was Luke who did this, he isn't exactly happy about being kicked off the team, he also isn't happy that Castiel is now our friend and your boyfriend, he decided to take his anger out on the poor as he was heading to watch the team's practice, how he knew he was going to be walking past here I don't know but the good news is we now have two spaces open on the team." Zeke gave a slight smile as he relayed the last bit of information onto Dean.

"Two spaces?" Dean raised an eyebrow as he asked Zeke, he was pretty sure he already knew what he was about to say but still questioned him.

"Yeah, Coach Turner came in and found them laughing about Castiel's misfortune, all three of them had planned this I guess, Gordon or Uriel must have overheard that Castiel was watching the practice and passed it onto Luke I guess, but that kind of brings me to this..." Zeke pulled Castiel's sketch book out from behind his back, pages had been ripped out and bright red pen was scribbled across the front.

"What the fuck! Who did this?" Dean grabbed the book and looked inside, clearly Zeke had done his best to straighten out the pages but nothing could be done about the red marker pen scribbled on a few of the drawing's and the front cover.

"Turner found them as he came into the lockers; they were both caught quite literally red handed and unintentionally ratted out Luke as well, dumb bastards. Anyway I'm sure you heard but Turner kicked them off the team for good, so they won't be around much anymore. Luke on the other hand, well Turner is going to do the best he can to get him out of this school as soon as possible." Zeke looked relieved but at the same time anger was painted all over his face.

"I should go teach that son of a bitch a lesson or two, in fact I should go beat the fucking shit out of all three of them homophobic assholes" Dean was glowing with anger, he wanted to give Luke a taste of his own medicine, but a hand on his shoulder made him jump out of his thoughts.

"Dean, brother, I know you wanna beat him to a pulp hell I do too but right now I think you need to go sit with Castiel, he is clearly shaken up by this whole thing, and you should really play the good boyfriend and calm him down, we can deal with those bastards another time, and give me the book, I don't think he will be to happy to see that." Benny held out a hand as Dean gently placed the book in it, he would keep the topic of Castiel's ruined sketch book a secret for a little while, not wanting to upset Castiel further. "Also put this on brother, I know he is your boyfriend and everything but not everyone wants to see your bare chest" Benny put a shirt into Dean's hand, it was the one he had kept in his duffel bag, he smiled at Benny and muttered a thanks as he headed back over to Castiel.

"Hey Babe, sorry that took so long..." Castiel was sat with his legs crossed and looking into his hands but looked up and smiled weakly up to Dean. Not too long after that Coach Turner arrived back with his phone and took a couple pictures of Castiel's face; he didn't even so much as mutter a word about Castiel's stomach, and soon left to make a few phone calls, leaving Dean to clean Castiel's face.

Once the dried blood was cleaned away, Dean helped Castiel up, they slowly walked over to the benches by the lockers, most of the team had left by now, only Zeke and Benny remained. Dean sat Castiel down gently on the bench and turned around to look in his locker, he found what he was looking for, a spare set of clothes were stuffed in the back of his locker. He pulled them out and turned around to give them to Castiel, he chuckled when Castiel's eyes shot up to his face, he had obviously been staring at Dean's ass, by how red his face had turned now he obviously knew he had been caught.

"Checking out my ass there Cas?" Dean couldn't help the chuckle in his voice, he hoped making a few lame jokes would cheer Castiel up; Castiel went an even darker red; however a small smile crept up his face and the curves at the sides of his mouth made Dean smile even more. "You don't have to be embarrassed Babe your my boyfriend, it's your privilege, you can look at my ass all you want" Dean winked at Castiel as he continued staring at Dean's face.

Dean placed the spare clothes down next to Castiel, confusion filtered across Castiel's face as he looked at the clothes and then back to Dean. "They are for you, they will probably be a little big but it's better than that filthy shirt." Castiel looked down as best he could, obviously not realizing his shirt was so stained. He looked panicked as he examined the clothes to see that Dean had given him a short sleeve t-shirt, Dean turned around quickly and rooted in his duffel on the floor. When he turned back around Castiel was holding the T-shirt with shaky hands, Dean placed his only zip up hoodie on the bench, Castiel looked up at him with grateful eyes. He placed the T-shirt back down neatly on top of the hoodie; he reached down to grab the hem of his sweatshirt but hissed as he did so.

"Do you want some help Babe?" Dean knelt in front of him and offered his hands to Castiel in an attempt to help. Castiel nodded and removed his hands from the bottom of his sweatshirt and slowly lifted them up, enough for Dean to gently pull the sweater over his head. Castiel's white shirt was ruined, blood had soaked into the collar and partially down onto the shoulders, it was damp with sweat making Castiel look less than his best. Dean moved his hands forward to undo the buttons from Castiel's shirt but hesitated and looked up to see Castiel's face. "Are you sure this is okay Cas? If you are uncomfortable I will go round the corner and let you change..." Castiel shook his head and looked straight into Dean's eyes, "You sure?" Castiel nodded in reply, Dean missed Castiel's voice already, and hopefully it wouldn't be to long until he would be telling Dean pointless things again, Dean loved hearing stories about Gabriel's latest prank or about how his newest drawing was coming along, anything Castiel had to say Dean would listen.

Dean started to undo the top buttons on Castiel's shirt; he glanced up at Castiel's face to see his eyes focused on Dean's hands as they moved down his shirt. When Dean had undone Castiel's shirt he slid it down each arm, Castiel turned to grab the T-shirt from beside him, he fiddled with it for a minute before Dean helped him slide it on, careful to avoid the bruises on his face though. Dean could instantly see the many scars on Castiel's arms, they traveled all the way up, and there were even some on his biceps. Castiel had his head lowered, he obviously knew Dean was looking at the scars, however he couldn't help his glances at the scars, to find out his boyfriend had resorted to something like this, Dean's mind was going crazy with reasons as to why Castiel had done this, however it all boiled down to one lonely reason; bullies.

He handed Castiel the hoodie knowing full well that he was feeling self conscious, this was the first time Dean had seen any further up Castiel's arm than his hands, the sweaters and long shirts would hide everything from the world. Castiel slipped the hoodie on by himself as Dean turned back around to continue getting changed. He was still in half of his football gear and the thought that he was about to be in his shirt and Calvin Klein's shot to the front of his mind. He could feel Castiel's eyes on his back as he pulled his pants out of the duffel on the floor and placed them behind him on the bench.

"Hey I will just get changed and then I will take ya home, okay?" Dean looked over his shoulder to see Castiel nod in his direction, he stood up and began to pull his pants down, still feeling Castiel's eyes on him, he ginned as he stripped down to his underwear, Dean was glad he wore his black Calvin Klein's today, Castiel's eyes could have been burning a hole into his skin if he stared any harder and he knew he looked good in this set of underwear, Dean decided to play an unfair game, knowing Castiel's eyes were fixed on his ass he quickly spun around, Castiel gasped and tried to look anywhere but Dean crotch. Castiel's face had quickly become bright red; Dean chuckled as he watched Castiel shuffle. "You know, you are my boyfriend, you don't have to look so embarrassed, and hey you get a free pass to stare all you like Babe." Dean winked as Castiel looked up at him, Castiel smiled at him and handed Dean his pants. With a smile Dean slipped into his pants and continued to pack his things away, still chuckling about Castiel's reaction, he picked up Castiel's dirty clothes also putting them in his duffel and closed his locker door; he smiled down at his boyfriend and put out a hand for him to take.

"If you want to stop at any point just give my hand a squeeze okay?" Castiel linked his hand with Dean's and slowly stood up, they walked slowly to the door, it had been a good hour and half since practice had finished. They walked slowly down the hallways, Castiel was nervously shuffling next to Dean but Dean could see the slight smile that appeared on his face, Dean was surprised to hear Castiel mumble the closest thing to a 'thank you' he could manage, his heart sunk at Castiel's inability to speak but when Castiel squeezed his hand Dean stopped immediately, only to have Castiel place his lips gently on Dean's cheek and smile at him.

Dean could only smile back as Castiel then continued walking towards the doors and into the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments as much as I love pie! (and that is quite a lot)
> 
> kudos and comments please!


	22. Confidence is behind that wall, I just know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> enjoy Castiel starting to change ;)
> 
> please leave comments and kudos

Chapter 22

When Dean parked his impala in the school parking lot the next morning, he was happy to see Luke's mustang wasn't anywhere in sight, Castiel was at home for the day, after he had had been checked out he was told to stay home for at least a day as he may have a concussion. Charlie had promised to get his homework and pass it on to Dean who was going to visit Castiel later that day. He noticed Benny and Zeke waiting on the steps outside the doors to the school, they waved him over when they noticed him wandering through the parking lot. Benny pulled his bag off his back and reached inside, he pulled out Castiel's sketch book. Dean took the sketch book from Benny, the red pen was gone from the cover, and he opened it up to see the drawings that had been torn out and screwed into a ball, pressed flat almost looking as good as new and rejoined with the spine of the book, Benny then handed him a couple other drawings that weren't joined to the book, he looked down to a drawing of him and another one of Charlie, both scribbled on in red pen.

"Sorry Brother, we couldn't do anything to save those two..." Dean looked down at the drawings for another moment then looked at Benny and Zeke, he gave a questioning look between both of them, he found it hard to picture two huge jocks like Zeke and Benny fixing an art book with such precision, Benny seemed to catch on to what Dean was thinking as he raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by Benny. "When I say 'we' I mean Alfie, the guy is great with his hands... I mean for things like this, not the other way... Although he is pretty good at that too-" Benny winked as Zeke interrupted him.

"Dude that's my cousin! I didn't need to hear that!" Zeke almost shouted a shocked tone to his voice. Benny and Dean only laughed, mocking Zeke's shock.

"You saw him at the last party Zeke, he works fast, and by the way Benny looked Alfie wasn't the only one that was fast" Dean and Zeke laughed at Benny, Dean nudged him playfully in the arm as he came back to the sane world.

"Hey, the guy has some secret talent I swear! I can't help it." All three we laughing now, Benny and Alfie weren't 'exclusive' Benny still slept with the cheerleaders sometimes and Alfie was at a school an hour away so god knows what he gets up to in his spare time, however at parties they would always be together. Dean could tell by the look on Benny's face that there was more to it than a simple hook-up every now and then, well on Benny's end at least.

"Anyway man, thanks for cleaning this up, he thinks Luke has stolen it, so I'm going to go surprise him with it later." Benny smiled at Benny as he gently slid the book into his bag, he was just about to walk away when Charlie came running up to them, a worried look plastered across her face, Dean had told her what happened however she was worried sick about Castiel, as he wasn't at school she obviously assumed the worst.

"Where is he? Is he okay? When are we going to make that asshole pay?" Dean struggled to process all the questions Charlie was throwing at him at such a great speed.

"Okay just calm down would you, he messaged me this morning, he is at home in bed, watching some weird show about bees, I'm guessing his tongue is still quite sore so he won't be speaking right for a few days at least. And about getting those three dicks back? Well we need an awesome plan, let's think it through though, we really need to teach them not to mess with Cas ever again." A sly smile crept onto Dean's face as he said the last bit, he wanted to make Luke pay so much but he had to think it through, last time he acted without thinking Luke landed him in hospital.

Dean went through the day not really concentrating on his classes; he just wanted to see Castiel, so when the bell rang signalling the end of the day he was practically first out of his class, Charlie was waiting by his car, arms crossed a bunch of paper in one of her dainty hands. She smiled and pushed herself off Dean's car as he approached, she handed him the paper and disappeared into the crowd of students, she said a 'goodbye and give him a hug for me' before she was gone, Dean didn't hesitate for a second to jump in his car and head to Castiel's house.

Within fifteen minutes Dean was at Castiel's house, he knew Gabriel would still be at work so quietly let himself in and crept up to Castiel's room; he had Castiel's homework and sketch book behind his back as he opened the bedroom door hoping to surprise Castiel. However he felt guilty for creeping up the stairs when he saw Castiel's panicked face and wide eyes, obviously Gabriel always alerted Castiel when he came home; however his eyes soon softened once he noticed it was Dean in his bedroom doorway.

"Hey Babe, how you feeling?" Dean pushed the door closed behind him as he walked across the room to where Castiel was sat in his old, worn pajamas; he had a duvet cover half over his legs and a pillow behind his bruised shoulder blades. Castiel noticed Dean's arm hiding behind his back and leant around to try and see what it was that Dean was hiding. Dean moved his body away so Castiel couldn't see; he chuckled as a look of annoyance covered Castiel's face as he crossed his arms and pouted, in an obvious attempt to guilt trip Dean, however Dean had grown up with Sam so he was immune to the 'puppy dog eyes'. "What's the matter Babe? Do you want a kiss? Or do you wanna know what's behind my back?" Dean was smiling to himself as Castiel seemed to spend a long time thinking about which one to pick.

"Deeeaaan" was all Castiel managed to say as Dean took pity on him and bought out his homework.

"I got your homework Babe" Castiel's face seemed to lighten a little bit, Dean knew he loved doing his homework but Castiel clearly thought Dean had something else behind his back. Dean couldn't torture him anymore and got Castiel's attention again. "I also got you something else" Dean pulled the sketch book out from behind his back, Castiel's eyes lit up and a huge smile leaped onto his face, he carelessly dropped the homework he was currently examining, not bothered where it landed and reached for the sketch book, Dean gave it to him with a smile on his face, he loved making Castiel happy, he started to flick through it checking each drawing but stopped suddenly, he looked at Dean with sadness in his eyes.

Dean pulled the two drawings out from inside a text book that was keeping them safe, but didn't give them straight to Castiel, he held them just out of reach of Castiel's hands as the other teen tried to grab for his drawings.

"Look Babe, Benny and Alfie did all they could, they saved everything else but the bastards kinda got to these before we could stop them..." Castiel's face seemed to drop, he looked at the drawings and back up to Dean's face, he slowly put out one hand for Dean to place the drawings, Dean put them in Castiel's delicate hand; face down. Castiel slowly turned them over and Dean could see the sadness in Castiel's face, he examined both drawings, barely moving, he opened his sketch book and slid them in behind the back page, Dean heard a sniff and immediately sat on the bed and carefully put an arm around Castiel's shoulder. "Hey it's alright, you still got all the others so you don't be too upset-" Dean was interrupted by Castiel's mumbling.

"W...Was for you..." Castiel closed the book and held it against his chest, Dean felt his heart swell, Castiel had been drawing for him, but those bastards had ruined it.

"Hey I still think they are amazing, you have so much talent Babe, and I'm jealous, all I can do is piss people off and kick a football." Castiel gave a slight chuckle at Dean as he placed his head on Dean's shoulder, Dean's hoodie he was wearing acted as a make shift pillow under Castiel's bruises. They sat like that for a while, Castiel leaning his head on Dean's shoulder as they both sat on the bed watching a nature show on the discovery channel. After half an hour Dean heard the distinctive sound of Castiel's soft breathing as he slept, he smiled and continued watching the TV, it wasn't his kind of show at all but he didn't want to disturb Castiel by reaching for the remote.

Dean was starting to doze off himself but was startled awake by the slamming of the front door and heavy footsteps quickly climbing the stairs, Castiel's bedroom door was swung open and a breathless Gabriel standing in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry I'm late home Cassie, I-" he paused when he saw Dean sat on the bed, Castiel nuzzled into his shoulder, an arm wrapped around Dean's waist. Gabriel merely raised an eyebrow as he stood for a few seconds; Dean gave a small smile and pressed a finger to his lips, indicating that Gabriel should really be quiet. Gabriel smiled as he slowly backed out of the doorway, letting the door close gently as he headed to his own room. Dean turned his attention back to Castiel to see his blue eyes staring up at Dean.

"Did he wake you Babe? Cause I can go kick his ass if you want me to..?" Castiel chuckled and wrapped himself tighter around Dean, Castiel had nuzzled his head under Dean's chin and his un-brushed hair was tickling Dean's neck.

"S'okay, m'happy li'e this" Castiel sighed as he cuddled into Dean, Dean felt a wave of affection flow over him, he really wanted to have a heavy make out session with his clingy boyfriend but Castiel was clearly happy like this and Dean was more than happy to let Castiel practically lie on him as they both dozed off again. It was 8pm when Dean woke up, Castiel was still pressed into his side, and Dean's right arm was slightly numb after Castiel's weight on it for hours. Dean tried to move his arm out gently from under Castiel; however Castiel's confused mumble told him he hadn't done a very good job at not waking his sleeping boyfriend.

"Sorry Babe, I need to go home, Ellen will be worried." Dean kissed Castiel's head as he tried to move his arm out again, but Castiel made it very difficult as he was clinging to Dean's side like a spider monkey. "Cas please let go, I don't wanna hurt you-"

"No, stay" Dean froze when he felt Castiel's lips press against his chin, Castiel continued to move up Dean's chin until he was pressing his lips on Dean's.

"Mmn, maybe five more minutes..?" Dean deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue across Castiel's bottom lip, he was instantly let inside, and Dean gently kissed Castiel, not wanting to hurt his bruised and cut tongue that he had bitten deeply into the day before. Dean was shocked when Castiel's hand slid to the hem of his shirt and pushed it up slightly, allowing his hand to sneak underneath and onto Dean's toned stomach below, Dean pulled back from the kiss causing Castiel to lean back confusion danced onto his features. "Don't force yourself Babe, not that this isn’t awesome but I really don't want to force you..."

"No... I... yes'erday when you... in your un'erwear... I, li'ed it" Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel, Castiel had never been this assertive before but he was still betrayed by the blush across his face. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at Castiel's blush.

"Are you trying to tell me you liked looking at me in my underwear?" Castiel nodded slightly, the blush on his face getting darker as he looked down at his hand that was tracing Dean's collar bone through his hoodie. "Well when you are better, what if I give you another look?" Dean saw Castiel's eyes grow wide, he heard him swallow deeply as he slowly looked up at Dean.

"I..."

"Dude you are my boyfriend remember, you have no reason to be embarrassed, like I said it's your privilege, if you want to see me in my underwear then you can. But not today because I really need to go home." A deep pout came across Castiel's face as he sighed dramatically and let Dean get off the bed; he picked up his things and gave Castiel a quick kiss before he left, chuckling at Castiel as his eyes following him as he walked through the doorway and around the corner to the stairs. Dean waved goodbye to Gabriel as he left. He was deep in his thoughts as he drove home, Castiel had just told Dean he wanted to see Dean in his underwear again, and he knew the other teen was staring yesterday but didn't think much of it, what if Castiel was finally ready...

_But what if Luke has said something to him, what if he has been guilt tripped into this by that douche bag._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?
> 
> please leave comments and kudos!  
> they make me very happy!


	23. A shell can be broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel really loosens up here ;)
> 
> that is all i will say so enjoy!

Chapter 23

Dean had visited Castiel every night so far, he hadn't been to school for three days, as he didn't want people making fun of his inability to speak fluently, however his speech had improved in his few days of rest, the cuts on his face were healing nicely and the bruises were starting to go down however Gabriel being the over protective big brother he was didn't want Castiel to over exert himself so told him to stay home for the rest of the week. It was now Thursday and he was becoming extremely restless, Dean had been messaging him all morning but Castiel had told him to concentrate on his classes and put his phone away, but Dean continued messaging him, and he merely chuckled to himself as he got out of bed. Gabriel was at work today so in Castiel's sate of boredom he decided he wanted to go downstairs and put on a movie; he studied his extensive collection but found nothing that really appealed to him, so he moved onto Gabriel's stack of DVD's. He saw the whole collection of Star Wars, Dean and Charlie always talked about how much they loved the Star Wars movies but Castiel had never seen them, he could never quite understand what they were talking about. He put the first one on and stretched out across the couch.

He fell asleep in the forth movie in his marathon, he was about twenty minutes into it but he was so comfortable on the couch that he dozed off, his head resting on a pillow, he woke up towards the end of the movie, or what he guessed was the end. He jumped when he realized a hand was running gently through his hair and his head was now resting on someone's firm leg instead of the pillow it was previously resting on.

"It's just me Babe, don't panic, you looked to cute asleep there so I didn't want to wake you, however I am a little offended you fell asleep in the middle of one of my favorite films" Castiel calmed down almost instantly when he realized it was Dean gently stroking his hair, he started to slowly sit up whilst he rubbed his eyes.

"'m sorry Dean, I was enjoying it bu' I was also tired" Dean smiled at him and pressed a kiss on his forehead, Dean let Castiel settle on his shoulder as they watched the rest of the movie, "Dean... I am unsure as to wha' is going on in this mo'ie" Dean chuckled at Castiel's blatant honesty, a couple weeks ago he would have just sat there and continued watching and hoped he would understand what was happening but now he was extremely confident around Dean and even some of his friends, sure he would still stutter at the lunch table when talking to the other jocks, but he rarely stuttered around Dean or Charlie now.

"Tell you what, I will order in a pizza and grab us some drinks from the fridge if you restart the movie, I can't have you missing most of the plot and not understanding it now can I" Dean gently squeezed his shoulder as Castiel nodded and moved to get but Dean stopped him with a hand on one of his arms, Castiel looked at Dean with confusion, "One more thing..." Dean planted his lips on Castiel's in a short chaste kiss "I missed you today" a smile danced on Castiel's face as he blushed at Dean's affection. Dean also smiled as he pushed himself off the couch and walked towards the kitchen as Castiel practically crawled over to the TV to retrieve the remote control which he had left over there.

An hour later Gabriel arrived home, he was carrying bags of shopping as he made his way o the kitchen, Castiel and Dean moved to help him but were waved away as Gabriel ran into the kitchen leaving them alone to continue watching their movie. Dean had finished his half of the pizza before Castiel even got through a quarter of it, Dean was smiling at Castiel's tiny nibbles around the pizza slice, he was trying desperately to not get the hot tomato sauce into the cuts on his tongue and was making quite a mess. He was surprised when he felt Dean lips on his cheek, they moved down as he licked at the sides of Castiel's mouth, Castiel looked at him in confusion as he finished off his second slice of pizza.

"What? You had pizza all over your face, I was just helping you clean up" Castiel smiled as he wiped at his face with the sleeve of his hoodie, Dean pressed another kiss to Castiel's lips causing Castiel to smile widely, he had grown to love Dean kissing him and was finding himself wanting to kiss Dean more. He wiped his hands on his sweat pants and gently pushed Dean away with one hand, Dean went willingly, Dean had always backed away if Castiel wanted him too; ever since the party. Dean leant back into the couch but was surprised when Castiel started to move, he raised his eye brows in question but his eyes grew wide in shock when Castiel shifted his leg over Deans. Castiel smiled and a deep blush traveled up his neck and cheeks as he sat in Dean's lap, legs either side of Dean's thighs. He played with the hem of Dean's shirt as he sat there, but then Dean broke the silence.

"Are you sure Babe, don't force yourself cause you think I want to or anything... Not that I don't want to, it's just I don’t want to push you..." Dean had obviously noticed that Castiel's heart had dropped slightly at his first comment, of course Dean wanted to do this, like Luke had said the other day, Dean was having sex regularly, so holding off was probably difficult for him, but Castiel wasn't forcing himself, he wanted to kiss Dean, he wanted to kiss Dean a lot and he wanted to feel Dean's toned chest under his palms.

"I... Yes... I wan' too...." Dean was beaming, he smiled wide as he leaned into kiss Castiel, Castiel kissed him back and followed Dean when he pulled away, a frown came across Castiel's face as he looked at Dean in confusion as well as frustration.

"You tell me if anything is too much Babe, or if you want to stop you say so okay?" Castiel merely nodded as he leaned into kiss Dean again, he felt one of Dean's hands circle around his back and the other play with his hair, Castiel didn't know what to do with his hands, he couldn't copy Dean as he was leaning against the couch ad he had never done this before so experience couldn't help him, in the end though he settled with linking his arms behind Dean's neck.

Dean was being extremely considerate of Castiel's damaged tongue, he didn't once try to deepen the kiss, but he did however suck on Castiel's bottom lip as he gently pulled on his hair. Castiel however wanted Dean's tongue in his mouth; he loved the way Dean licked at every part inside his mouth as he could, Castiel opened his mouth as Dean was again pressing his lips against Castiel's, Dean leaned back with questioning eyes, Castiel could see the question behind them and merely nodded as Dean leaned back into the kiss.

Dean's tongue was exploring Castiel's mouth as he unlinked his arms from around Dean's neck, he moved them down to play with the hem of Dean's plain black shirt, he pushed it up slightly and felt the smooth, soft skin that was hiding underneath. Dean moaned into his mouth so he was clearly doing something right, he moved his hands up and felt Dean's toned stomach under his palms, Castiel could feel Dean's breathing under his hands, his diaphragm moving up and down, it was rushed and short, he smiled as he thought he was the one doing that to Dean.

He was slightly shocked when he felt Dean's hand leave his back and sink lower to the bottom of his hoodie, he felt a hand sneak underneath the hoodie and slide up his back, he panicked for a mere second but relaxed again when he realized he was surprisingly okay with Dean's hand underneath his clothes and touching his bare back. Dean's lips left Castiel's as he tried to breathe a little before Castiel felt his lips on his jaw and sinking down onto his neck, Dean nipped and sucked on the skin as Castiel held his mouth open, breathing heavily, trying to get air into has starved lungs.

"God Babe you're gorgeous, you know that?" Dean was mumbling into his neck and all Castiel could do was hum in agreement, Dean chuckled into his neck as he kissed it again. Castiel moved his head down to meet Dean's lips again in another deep kiss. Castiel's hands continued to move up towards Dean's chest, he hesitated when one of his hands gently moved over of Dean's nipples; however Dean clearly liked it if the moan that escaped his mouth was anything to go by.

Castiel became slightly nervous when Dean's hand left his back and moved lower down, he felt Dean's hand rub over his butt and linger a little too long, he was about to tell Dean to stop when he heard a cough from the corner of the room. Castiel whipped his head around to see Gabriel leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised as a smirk came across his face.

"I don't care what you guys get up to in your room but on the couch? Really? I eat there, you have soiled my happy place" Castiel's eyes grew wider, how long had Gabriel been standing there, Castiel was embarrassed and jumped off the couch pulling Dean with him as he ran towards the stairs. He heard Gabriel's shout mixed with a laugh calling up to them as they ran.

"Play it safe and don't be too loud, remember your big brother is in the house!" Castiel's blush grew even darker as he bounded up the stairs towards his bedroom; Dean's hand was tightly grasped inside his as he burst into his room.

"Well that was embarrassing..." Dean's breathless voice sounded behind him, Castiel turned around to face him.

"I know... Gabriel caught us 'issing very heavily" Castiel looked down at his hand linked with Dean's.

"Well yeah there is that and also the fact that little Dean was a bit too excited... If you get what I mean" Dean gave a half smile as he let out a sigh, Castiel was slightly confused, he looked at Dean with a very confused face, "Really?" Dean flicked his eyes down towards the ground; Castiel followed his gaze down to see-

"Oh..." Dean had a very prominent erection showing through his jeans, "I... um..." Castiel didn't know what to do, he felt uncomfortable with the idea of them going any further than a make out session at this point in their relationship. Dean seemed to sense Castiel's uncomfortable shuffling though.

"Look man you don't have to do anything, I should probably go, Ellen will be pissed if I miss my shift at the roadhouse" Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"You work a' the roa'house?

"Yeah, I only help out when Jo can't though, most other times I'm under cars helpin Bobby out" Castiel smiled as he let go of Dean's hand to walk over to his desk, he picked up a sheet from under some pencils and handed it to Dean with a blush on his face. When Dean turned it over his face lit up in delight, Castiel had given Dean a drawing of Charlie and Dean sat together laughing about something, he had drawn it on his days off of school and was extremely excited but nervous to show it to Dean.

"Wow Cas, this is amazing, you sure I can have it?" Dean's eyes were sparkling with happiness and that made Castiel smile as he nodded. After a quick kiss Castiel walked Dean to the door, he watched him get into his car and carefully place the drawing on the seat next to him, Castiel practically beamed at Dean's care for the sketch he had given him. He walked back inside to see Gabriel waiting on the couch.

"So little bro I didn't know you had it in you, you must have some pretty good skills to reduce the captain of the football team to that, and get him that excited" Gabriel winked as he patted the seat next to him, "c-mon little bro let's see what movies are on" Castiel smiled as he sat down next to his brother, he loved living with Gabriel and he hoped it would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you thought please I love reader the comments!  
> and obviously leave kudos
> 
> (p.s. I corrected a couple mistakes in the first paragraphs in the previous chapter)


	24. A suprise has it's perks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I am any good at this stuff...
> 
> Castiel REALLY lets himself go in this chapter

Chapter 24

Dean had found out about the party when he got home from Castiel's on Thursday night, he didn't particularly want to go, not without Castiel at least however after finding out Charlie and Dorothy were going as well as Zeke, Benny and Alfie, Dean felt as if he had to go. He was lying on his bed after his shift at the roadhouse with his phone spinning around in his hand, it had been a long time since he had been to a good party however he didn't want to go, not without Castiel wrapped comfortably in his arm, but he didn't want to force him to go, especially after what happened last time. If Castiel wouldn't enjoy it Dean wouldn't make him go. After a good half hour he decided to see if Castiel wanted to go, if he didn't then Dean would head over to Castiel's and they would have a movie night and hopefully a steamy make out session.

**To Castiel**

**Hey Babe, I don't know if you will want to go but there is a party tomorrow night and Charlie, Benny and Zeke are going so I was wondering if you wanted to go..? X**

**From Castiel**

**Are you going to this party Dean? X**

**To Castiel**

**Well only if you will be my date for the evening ;) X**

**From Castiel**

**Okay I will go Dean. X**

**To Castiel**

**Wait, really? Are you sure? I don’t want you to go just to make me happy X**

**From Castiel**

**Dean you seem to think I have a metaphorical stick up my ass, I enjoyed the last party... up until you became too drunk that is... X**

**To Castiel**

**I'm sorry Babe, I didn't mean for that to happen! I promise it won't happen again! X**

**From Castiel**

**I hope it doesn't. What time will you pick me up?**

**To Castiel**

**9? X**

**From Castiel**

**Okay thank you Dean. X**

Dean immediately messaged Charlie to tell her they were going to be at tomorrow night's party, it just so happened to be at Zeke/Alfie's house again, Dean had recently learnt that Alfie lived with Zeke and his family, apparently Alfie's parents had kicked him out when they came home to see him bent over the back of the couch, another senior balls deep inside him, Dean was shocked that Alfie told that story with pride.

Then it hit Dean, Luke only lived a few blocks away from Zeke, it was the perfect opportunity to get revenge. He thought of a plan almost instantly and told the others almost as quickly. He decided to notify Castiel as well, but then he had another great idea.

**To Castiel**

**Hey Babe, how good are you with spray paints?**

***

To say Castiel was nervous would be an understatement, Dean had warned him there could be a fight tonight, and it could get nasty as Luke would most likely show up and he was going to be pissed. Castiel hadn't used his last day off of school for anything productive, he had been out to the local stores trying to find various colours of spray paint, and he had managed to pick up cans containing pink, yellow, red and green paints. He stuffed them in a duffel bag that Dean had left for him before he went to school that morning, he put some dark clothes over the top of the cans currently sitting idle in the bag, just in case Gabriel happened to wonder into Castiel's room and see inside the bag.

It was now 8pm and he was busy making himself presentable to the world, he had a long, hot shower and was now messily drying his hair on a towel, he had slipped on a pair of underwear, he looked at himself in the mirror and was slightly saddened with his reflection looking back at him, he didn't have nearly as much muscle as Dean did, hell Castiel's legs looked feeble in his underwear, they were tight fitting but still looked to big around his legs. Dean had a toned, tanned chest as well; all Castiel had was a pale, scar ridden gangling frame. He sighed and slipped a shirt over his head just to hide the scars on his hip bones as he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

He opened the door and headed straight to his laundry basket, he dumped his sweat pants and old hoodie into it and turned to walk to his dresser but something caught his eye, he stopped dead in his tracks, there was someone sat on his bed, it wasn't Gabriel because Castiel could hear him clattering pots and pans, the figure spoke as Castiel swallowed hard.

"Don't stop on my account, I was enjoying the show." Castiel relaxed as Dean's deep voice echoed through his room, he turned to Dean who was leaning back on his bed, legs hanging off the side arms stretched out supporting himself, and a cheeky smile was plastered across his face. Castiel walked over towards him and sat in his lap, the fact he was in his underwear didn't seem to bother him at all, Dean relaxed him so much, and he could come out of his shell so easily now.

"You are early" Castiel kissed Dean sweetly on his lips, as he felt Dean smile beneath him.

"And you are in your underwear, this worked out pretty good for me don't you think?" Dean's smile grew even wider as Castiel pressed another kiss to his lips and hummed in agreement with Dean. Both Castiel and Dean were surprised when Castiel started to push Dean back onto the bed, 4 weeks ago Castiel would have never done something like this, hell 4 weeks ago Castiel couldn't even speak without stuttering at every word, and now Castiel was lying on top of Dean as they made out in his bed, and just to add to the strangeness of this situation he was in his underwear. Dean pulled his head back and looked Castiel in the eyes. "Are you sure about this Babe cause you are sending a lot of signals that little Dean likes and I don't want to hurt you..." Dean had questioning eyes as he rubbed his hands through Castiel's hair.

"Yes Dean, I am sure, you are my boyfriend and I am extremely sexually attracted to you" Castiel looked Dean seriously in the eyes; he noticed Dean swallow deeply as a smile danced on to his face.

***

Dean couldn't believe this, was Castiel seriously implying he wanted to go further than a steamy make out session, not that Dean wasn't happy with that but hell he wasn't going to complain no matter what he got. He decided to let Castiel take the metaphorical wheel in where this was going to go.

"Well then Babe, you tell me what you want and I will do my best to deliver, we have an hour or so-" Dean was cut off by seeing the blush come across Castiel's face as the other teen played with the collar on Dean's shirt, raising his eye brows he lifted Castiel's face up using a few fingers under his chin. "What's the blush for Babe? What do you want?" Castiel opened his mouth and closed it again repeatedly, "Babe..." Dean raised his eye brows even more.

"I...Um... Can you take off your shirt? I like your chest." Dean gave an honest smile as he reached behind his head to pull his shirt off over his head, Castiel watched with wide eyes as his tanned chest became visible, Castiel's palms were immediately resting on his abs, Dean craned his head to catch Castiel's lips again, one of his hands was resting on Castiel's back and playfully fiddling with the hem of his shirt, whilst the other played with the short hairs on the back of his head. Dean deepened the kiss as he felt Castiel's hands flutter up to his chest; he moaned into the kiss when a hand rubbed over one of his nipples, the sensation alone was enough to send all his blood to his groin.

Dean released his lips from Castiel's but soon moved to Castiel's neck, he sucked and nipped as he moved closer to the collar of Castiel's shirt, Castiel's hand moved to Dean's perked nipple again but lingered this time, Dean couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, but then he felt Castiel's hardness rub against his own erection that was being strained in his Jean's.

"Oh god Cas, Babe you are gunna ruin me you know that." Castiel smiled as he pulled back to look at Dean, his electric blue eyes were quickly being engulfed by his black lust filled pupils. Castiel looked nervous again, Dean's eyes grew wider as Castiel's right hand slowly creaped lower towards the waist band of his jeans, "Babe..."

"C...Can... Can I..." Dean's eyes grew wide as Castiel looked up to him, he was incredibly red, and Dean chuckled as Castiel's nervousness betrayed the lust in his eyes.

"Hey I ain't gunna stop you Babe," Castiel was clearly nervous about this situation, he had clearly never done anything like this before, Dean could feel Castiel's hand shaking slightly as he undid the button on Dean's jeans. "Keep it above the underwear though Babe, I don't want you to push yourself to much on the first try" Castiel gave Dean a grateful smile, Dean smiled back and kissed Castiel again as the zip on his jean's was pulled down.

He felt Castiel hesitate for a second before he slowly pushed his hand inside Dean's now open jeans, Dean's head fell back against the bed, his mouth open as he groaned at the sensation, Castiel's nimble fingers stroked his erection before he gripped it through the thin material and stroked it gently, Dean pulled Castiel's head down and clamped his lips onto Castiel's. Dean moaned into the kiss as Castiel's thumb flicked over the head of his dick before he continued pumping his hand.

Dean knew he wasn't going to last long at this rate, how did Castiel manage to reduce him to this so quickly and easily. It wasn't long before Dean felt his balls pull close to his body and heat pool in his stomach-

"Oh, fuck..." Dean came hard in his underwear, Castiel's nimble hand pumping through his orgasm, his head was thrown back and he let out a silent scream. Castiel kissed him before he quickly got up and ran over to his laundry basket, he pulled out a used item of clothing and gave it to Dean; Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he accepted the T-shirt.

"For um..." Castiel looked down towards Dean's underwear; Dean quickly followed his train of thought as he wiped himself clean with the T-shirt, his underwear was ruined but that didn't bother him at the moment, he looked towards Castiel to see his straining erection in his underwear, Dean looked up to Castiel's face to see the other teen looking away ashamed of himself.

"You want some help there Babe?" Castiel shook his head as he turned around his head still shaking. "You sure? I am more than happy to repay the favor" Castiel shook his head again as he picked some black jeans out of his closet.

"I don't feel confident enough yet" Castiel was hunched in on himself, Dean sprung into action, he got up of the bed and walked over to Castiel, wrapping his arms around Castiel's middle he kissed the back of his neck, hell he was more than happy right now, so if Castiel didn't want Dean's hand in his pants then he was more than happy to comply. "Dean I need to put my pants on" Castiel tried to push him away but he kept his arms linked around Castiel's waist.

"I think you look perfect the way you are right now" Castiel scoffed as Dean let go and sat back on the bed and let Castiel get dressed.

Dean was in utter bliss right now, their relationship had progressed and tonight they were going to get Luke back, Dean couldn't be happier and by the smile on Castiel's face he was also in the same state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? Am I okay at writing stuff like that?
> 
> What do you think the payback will be?
> 
> Michael will arrive soon!
> 
> Comments and Kudos!!


	25. The revenge part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say nothing

Chapter 25

Amazingly Dean and Castiel managed to arrive at the party on time; the cans of spray paint were waiting patiently in the trunk of the impala, they parked a block away this time, it was a block in the opposite direction of Luke's house in case he got any ideas whilst he inevitably stormed towards the party. Dean and Castiel walked into the house hand in hand, they immediately spotted Charlie kneeling on a couch, hopefully it was Dorothy's tank top she had her hand underneath otherwise she had some serious explaining to do. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist as he pulled him into a heated kiss, he slowly pulled Castiel towards the makeshift dance floor where they next spotted Benny and Alfie, they were clearly enjoying themselves as Benny was grinding up against Alfie's ass, well if the looks on their faces were anything to go by that is. Dean scanned the party quickly but couldn't see Zeke; clearly he was busy upstairs with some cheerleaders yet again.

Dean turned his attention back to Castiel; he was obviously scanning the party as well but for a different group of people. Dean guided his face back around so they were facing each other again, he pressed an innocent kiss to Castiel's lips but quickly pulled away again as Castiel looked at him, confusion furrowing between his brows. He wasn't sure what Castiel's reaction would be, but he wanted to try anyway.

"Hey Cas, you wanna dance?" Dean looked at Castiel, he raised his eye brows as he looked questioningly towards Castiel, he seemed to think it over for a minute or two, he looked towards the dance floor mostly full of sweaty shirtless jocks and then back to Dean, his face crunched in thought. Dean was about to tell him not to worry about it when Castiel spoke before he could.

"Only if, you um, don’t have a shirt on" Castiel wasn't looking at Dean's face he was playing with the hem of his black shirt, Dean didn't give it a second thought he ripped the shirt of his back quicker than he ever had before, Castiel looked up at him with wide gleaming eyes, he had a huge smile plastered on his face, Dean smiled back just as wide, he pulled Castiel's face up to his and quickly deepened the kiss as he threw his shirt in the general direction of the couch Charlie and Dorothy were currently defacing. He gently pushed Castiel backwards towards the crowd of dancing teenagers.

He started to move his hips to the beat of the music, he was careful not to grind up against Castiel however, after last time he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable again. But he did however notice that Castiel was stood still, not dancing just kissing Dean, Dean unlatched his lips with a great deal of effort as he moved his mouth down towards Castiel's ear.

"Why aren't you dancing Babe? Do you wanna go somewhere else?" Dean kissed his way up to Castiel's ear as he spoke gently into it, Castiel shivered as Dean's breath hit his skin, and he shook his head before speaking quietly into Dean's ear.

"I... Don't know how to dance Dean..." Dean looked at Castiel's face he was glowing red with embarrassment as he rubbed one of his hands across Dean's toned stomach, Dean could only chuckle as he nibbled on Castiel's ear.

"Not many people here can dance Babe, just do what I do and you will be fine, plus no one is looking, I could have my dick out right now and no one would notice, they are all pretty wrapped up in what they are doing themselves." Castiel looked around the room, Dean followed his gaze when he stopped to stare at something, Castiel was looking right at Benny and Alfie, and they were facing each other like Dean and Castiel were, they were kissing and grinding their crotches together. Castiel turned back to Dean as he swallowed hard and a slight blush crept up his neck, and slightly filling his cheeks.

"Um..."

"You wanna do that? What Benny and Alfie are doing?" Dean really didn't want to get the wrong signals here, but by the look on Castiel's face he had been getting them completely right, Castiel rubbed his hands on Dean's chest as he nodded, Dean couldn't believe his luck tonight. "You sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything,.." Castiel nodded again as he looked up to Dean, he put his arms around the back of Dean's neck and linked his delicate hands as Dean pulled him closer, he slowly wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist and put another around his shoulder and tangled his fingers in the unruly black mop of hair.

Dean started to slowly grind on Castiel as he kissed his neck and along the line of his jaw, he smiled when he felt Castiel start to slowly move as well, sure he was awkward about it but he relaxed a little as Dean moved his lips to meet Castiel's and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Castiel definitely needed some practice but for his first time grinding against Dean he was as awkward as Dean would have first thought, it took him a while but Castiel eventually let his movements become a little more natural. Dean smiled as he kissed Castiel a bit more, he hadn't touched an alcohol yet and he wasn't planning to tonight, well not yet anyway, he definitely didn't want a repeat of last time.

When Dean glanced down at his watch he saw it was 11:30pm, it was time to put their plan of revenge into action, the party was in full swing so no one would really notice if they disappeared for an hour or so. Dean lead Castiel in the kitchen where he found Benny, he immediately averted his eyes as he realized Alfie was kneeling between his legs behind the counter; Dean couldn't hide his chuckle at the fact that Benny didn't care who saw what was happening.

"Dude, in the kitchen really? People eat here! Alfie you eat here!" Dean heard the faint hum that Alfie gave him, and raised his eyebrows at Benny.

"Sorry Brother, he just couldn't help himself... and who am I to say no to a good blow job" Benny was breathing heavily, Dean was starting to feel uncomfortable now and he could feel the weight of Castiel behind his back as he tried to hide from what was happening in front of him. He gave a loud exasperated sigh as he looked at his watch again.

"When you are done meet us out front, it's time to get a bit of payback." Dean turned to leave, Castiel clearly caught on and started to quickly pull Dean out of the room, and Dean heard Benny call out to him just as he left through the door back into the hallway.

"Give me a few minutes brother I... Fuck!" Benny smiled at Benny's carelessness; he was making a habit of walking in on Benny and Alfie, but they didn't seem to care at all, _kinky bastards._

"I did not like that Dean." Dean smiled at the frown in Castiel's voice, hey it wasn't like Dean wanted to have a chat with Benny whilst he had his cock half way down Alfie's throat, he just happened to choose the wrong time to walk in.

"What happened? Have you done something again" Charlie was stood up on the steps, a deep frown being cast across her face, hell she was scary sometimes, she looked like she wanted to punch Dean's lights out at the moment.

"What? Fuck no; we just unfortunately walked in on Benny whilst he was half way down Alfie's throat..." Dean saw Castiel look embarrassed out of the corner of his eye, Charlie raised her eye brows as she tried to hold back a smirk, she patted Castiel on the shoulder before she burst out in laughter.

"Don't worry Castiel; your man here has quite a habit of walking in on people, Benny and Alfie in particular-"

"Hey, in my defense it's not like they exactly keep it behind closed doors! They were in the fucking kitchen this time!" Dean saw Castiel raise his eye brows, clearly at the phrase 'this time', Charlie merely laughed, and she loved teasing Dean, a little too much for his liking.

"Don't worry Dean-o you weren't the only one, I went to get another drink but found them in the exact same way you did." Dorothy was giggling as well now, she had gotten up from the steps and threw a cigarette bud to the floor, Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel as the felt him flinch as the cigarette landed in front of them, he quickly crushed it under his boot as he placed a kiss into Castiel's hair.

"Hey brother... Sorry about that..." Benny gave an amused smile as he and Alfie walked outside smiling together, "And I thought you might want this man" Benny handed Dean his shirt that he had previously cast aside, he glanced down at his bare chest, he had completely forgotten he was still stood there shirtless. He made a grab for the shirt but was beaten to it by Castiel, the smaller teen laughed as he held it just out of reach of Dean's grabbing hands.

"C-mon Babe, I don't wanna freeze my nipples off out here..." That didn't seem to help at all, Castiel's play full smile only grew wider as he stretched his arm out a bit more, Dean leaned all of his weight onto Castiel causing them to stumble and almost fall over, in Castiel's panic he lowered his arm allowing Dean to grab the shirt and slip it on over his head. Castiel looked at him with a forced frown as he pouted at Dean. "I will let you take it off again later Babe, I promise." Castiel smiled again as Dean pulled him into a kiss.

"Not that that wasn't adorable but anyone know where Zeke is?" Charlie asked the group that had collected outside the door with a questioning expression. Alfie quickly jumped in with an answer however.

"He is upstairs fucking some cheerleaders-"

"Correction _was_ fucking some cheerleaders" Zeke had suddenly appeared in the door way a smirk on his face. "So are we going to get some revenge or are we going to stand here talking about our sex lives" Zeke raised his eyebrows as the rest of the group burst out in laughter, Charlie and Dorothy lead the group of teenagers as they waltzed down the road towards Dean's precious impala the spray paint waiting for them.

**2 hours later**

Dean, Castiel, Charlie, Dorothy, Benny, Zeke and Alfie had rejoined the party half an hour ago, they were all happily dancing with the rest of the teenagers and pouring alcohol down their throats when the door to the house flew open and smashed into the wall knocking a picture onto the floor, glass smashing and scattering on the floor, Dean barely had a chance to react the crash the door made before a hand was on his shoulder, whipping him around to force his face into a fist traveling at the same speed. His head snapped around as he stumbled into Castiel, he felt Castiel's hand on his face, a gentle touch.

He stood back up straight, he held his head high as he walked a couple steps forward so that he was stood in front of all his friends, Luke was facing him, Uriel and Gordon on his sides, and a few others behind them. Luke was physically fuming; Dean couldn't help the small smirk that danced across his face.

"Can I help you? I was kinda in the middle of a good party and making out with my sexy boyfriend before you all came barging in"

"You fucking faggot! You think you can get away with this?" Luke was out shouting the music right now, his rage only made Dean happier. Castiel however was practically hiding behind Dean, he put a hand behind his back for Castiel to hold and it was instantly being crushed as Castiel put all of his fear of Luke into squeezing Dean's hand, almost crushing the bones, Dean however kept a straight face. He looked Luke in the eye as he leaned forward.

"What is it you suppose I have done Luke?" A sly smile fluttered across his face as Luke lunged forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will go into detail about what the spray paint was used for.
> 
> Michael will arrive soon!
> 
> Comments and kudos = <3


	26. The revenge part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are 3 different things happening in this chapter so enjoy!

Chapter 26

"What is it you suppose I have done Luke?" Dean tore is hand from Castiel's grip behind his back hoping he would offend Castiel, he grabbed Luke's for arm as he lunged forwards, with a quick twist Luke's arm was pressed painfully tight against his back as Dean leaned forwards, Gordon and Uriel moved to help but were stopped by Zeke and Benny. "You see Luke we were having a pretty good party here, and I don't know what it is you think I could have possibly done, I have been here grinding up against my boyfriend with my tongue down his throat." Dean smiled when he saw Luke's snarl out of the corner of his eye, he immediately replied by pressing his arm a little higher making a whimper of pain escape Luke's foul mouth.

"You know exactly what you have done Winchester, I fucking saw you and your gang of faggots!" Dean didn't have time to reply as Luke threw his head back, colliding with Dean's face forcing him to stumble backwards releasing his grip on Luke's arm. Luke took the opportunity to spin around and wrap his hand around Dean's throat, Dean wrestled with Luke to get him to try and release his grip, but it only got tighter. Dean's eyes scanned the room; he saw Benny and Zeke in the middle of a fist fit with Gordon and Uriel his eyes fell on Castiel, he was frozen in shock, his eyes wide with fear, physically shaking as he watched the fight break out.

"Stop it! Let him go" Castiel's scream rung in Dean's ears, Luke mockingly raised his eye brows as he turned his head to see Castiel's bright red face covered over with anger, his small hands were curled into fists that hung tense by his side. Luke stifled a laugh as he turned his head back to Dean, ignoring the angered Castiel.

"Don't worry your next you little fag, just got teach your fucking boyfriend here some manners!" Luke had turned his head back to Dean as a sly smile crept up his face, "Now you listen here Winchester, I'm going to beat the shit out of you and then I'm gunna do that exact same for that fag over there, so you stay nice and still whilst I-" Luke was cut short as Dean saw Castiel leap onto his back, in Luke's shock he had loosened his grip on Dean's throat allowing him to leap forwards and grab Luke's shirt as he struggled to get Castiel's surprise weight of his back. Dean's fist collided hard with Luke's face multiple times, blood started to drip from his nose as he tried to fight Dean and Castiel at once, when Luke stumbled backwards in exhaustion. Castiel took the signal to crawl off of Luke's back; Dean looked around the room to see Uriel and Gordon nowhere in sight, Zeke and Benny were patting each other on the back as they walked over to Dean and Castiel.

Charlie joined then and gave Luke a quick punch to the side of the face, he stumbled and fell to his knees, and Dean crouched down in front of him. Dean lifted Luke's head up by a hand gripping onto the short blonde strands of rustled up hair, Castiel was next to him, he could feel one of his legs pressed against his back.

"You are and your 'friends', who have abandoned you by the why, are the three most vial people I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. You get kicks from making a person's life a living hell and you even go as far as trying to kill someone in an attempt to please your homophobic desires. To think I even put up with you for four years, I would have rather been a social outcast than have to be buddies with your homophobic ass. To think I waited 3 years to let my crush of Castiel be known to anyone, I was afraid of being bullied like him, but hey ever since he agreed to be my boyfriend my life has never been better, I'm not stuck in a cage with you anymore, and if you ever think of coming near Castiel or me or Charlie, Benny Zeke, Alfie or any of the others it won't just be your car that gets hurt this time. You understand that?" Dean waited for Luke to nod his head before he started again. "If I were you I would thank my sexy boyfriend here, if he hadn't persuaded me earlier you would have a lot more broken bones than your grand total of none right now, you made his life hell for years and yet he still stops me from breaking every bone in your body, I don't understand it but there is one thing I understand..." Dean leaned forwards so only Luke could hear what he was about to say. " _I love him more than I have ever loved anyone before"_ He leaned back with a smug grin on his face, "And there is nothing you and your fucking friends can ever do about it."

Dean dragged Luke up to his feet by the collar of his shirt and walked towards the door with a stumbling Luke following his footsteps, Dean pushed him out of the door way and blocks the entrance as Luke turns around again. "I don't ever expect to see your slimy face around our parties again or anywhere near any of us, now if you don't mind I have some making out to get back to." Dean slammed the door as Luke opened his mouth, a smile danced onto his face as Castiel rushed up to him and leaped onto him, he pressed their mouths together as Castiel's legs wrapped around his waist, he held Castiel under his thighs as he spun them around and pressed Castiel's back into the door, their tongues wrapping together in victory.

**2 hours earlier**

Dean and Castiel walked hand in hand towards the impala, Charlie and Dorothy followed on their left with Zeke, Benny and Alfie on their right, Dean unlocked the trunk on his baby, he opened it to see the duffel bag containing their chosen spray paints, he opened the bag up and removed the items of clothing on top of the cans, throwing them to the side of the bag carelessly, he paused when he heard Charlie's voice breaking the silence.

"Please tell me those are a spare pair of Calvin Keins and that you are _not_ going commando" Dean saw Castiel's head whip around, his eyes wide. Dean wayed up his options quickly he could lie or he could tell the truth, in fact those were the pair he was wearing earlier but had to take them off after he came hard in them.

"Well uh... I was wearing them earlier but-"

"Ew dude! I am _not_ touching a can that your spunk covered underwear has been rubbing all over!" Charlie physically recoiled as Dean handed her a can, he could only smile as she gave an over exaggerated face of disgust.

"Aw c-mon Charl's my hoodie was between them, it's completely clean... I promise..." Charlie scrunched her nose as she took two cans, one for her and one for Dorothy. Dean handed the rest of the cans out and closed the trunk, he and Castiel had the pink ones, and he leaned his head down to kiss Castiel's lips and wrapped his hand in Castiel's as they started the walk towards Luke's house.

The precious Mustang was parked in the driveway, the light to Luke's room was of but the glare of a TV screen could be seen through the slight gap in the curtains. Okay so they were going to have to be quiet, Dean started to shake his can enjoying the clinking sound it made, and Castiel did the same looking towards Dean a big smile on his face.

"I think it is only fair that you get the first go Babe" Dean gestured towards the sleek black car, Castiel hesitantly stepped forwards and knelt on the floor beside the driver's side door, he carefully sprayed the paint onto the door, after a few minutes he stepped back to admire his work, he gave a goofy smile towards Dean and he struggled to hold back a laugh. Castiel had chosen to spray a giant punk bee onto the door, Dean was about to ask why a bee but was beaten to it by Alfie.

"Castiel... Why is there a giant pink bee on the door..?" Castiel looked embarrassed to say why but took a deep breath ready to answer; Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders in reassurance.

"Well I really like bees, they practically create miracles here on earth and when Luke found out I liked them he started bullying me for that as well. He would leave dead bees in my locker and put them on my chair." Castiel shuffled from foot to foot but stopped when Dean planted a kiss on his head, Dean loved that Castiel would willingly share with the rest of the group now, however he started to hate Luke that little bit more, Castiel loved bee's so why was that any reason to kill them and leave them in his locker.

"Draw as many bees as you want Babe, as for the rest of you we best work quick and get back to that party cause I'm fucking freezing out here" Dean gave a slight shiver as he stood in his shirt, arm wrapped around Castiel. He moved for the front wheel and started to spray the entire thing pink, the rest of the group moved in towards the car and the quiet sounds of spray paint echoed through the night.

Within half an hour they were done, all four wheels had been colored, each one was a different color paint, Castiel had drawn a bright pink bee on pretty much every surface of the car, Charlie and Dorothy had taken the front of the car and drawn the best rainbow they could whist Benny and Zeke had taken the back and written anti-homophobic comments across it. Alfie had chosen to draw a definitely not PG graphic picture in the top of the car, he was stood on the roof of the car taking a pictures when a neighbor called out at them.

"What do you think you are doing? I've called the cops on you lot! They will be here any second!" Well thank you stupid neighbor, now they knew the police were coming they were obviously not going to wait around, Alfie jumped off the hood of the car and they all legged it down the street back towards the party, they threw the cans into the trunk of Zeke's car and headed back inside to the party, no-one even noticed they were gone. The police were obviously going to alert Luke of what had happened and he would soon be here, but for now Dean was going to Dance and make out with his boyfriend.

**2 hours later**

Dean had Castiel pushed up against the door, their mouths connected and one hand running through Castiel's hair as the other held under his thigh, Castiel had really opened up tonight; he was making out in front of everyone and didn't seem to care one bit. He pulled away to move his mouth to Castiel's neck, his dick was becoming incredibly excited right now and by the way Castiel started slightly rutting against Dean he was becoming a little flustered as well, Dean moved his lips back up to Castiel's as he went to kiss him again but Castiel avoided the kiss.

"Dean... C... Can we go upstairs?" Dean's eye's shot open as Castiel looked at him hopefully, Dean could only nod excitedly as he pressed sweet chaste kisses to Castiel's now shiny lips, he lowered the other teen to his feet and was quickly dragged towards the stairs as Castiel ran through the party, Dean was painfully hard in his pants, the fact he was not wearing underwear wasn't helping things right now. Dean stumbled on the stairs a few times as Castiel dragged him up too quickly; a door to a spare room was open at the end of the hallway and Castiel made his way towards it, however he stopped to kiss Dean in the middle of the hallway, he pushed Castiel up against a wall and deepened the kiss and rutted against him, Castiel moaned as he pushed Dean away and continued heading towards the room. When they got inside Castiel slid the lock across and made a dash for the bed, he knelt in the middle of the bed looking at Dean expectedly, he was practically drooling as he ran towards Castiel, tackling him down onto the bed, he was lying on top of Castiel as they kissed; it was heavy and heated. Dean was rutting against Castiel trying to get some friction to his painfully hard erection, then Castiel's hand slipped under the waist band of his pants, he flicked the button open as he started to slowly push them down over Dean's erection and his rounded ass.

"Oh god Babe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael will either be in the next chapter or the chapter after but he is going to be a slight problem in Cas and Dean's relationship
> 
> Anyway comments and Kudos are love!!


	27. A time for change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it has been a few days and I am very sorry, there wil most likely be a few gaps between updates from now on but I won't abandon this story I promise.

Chapter 27:

Monday morning was a fresh start, Luke had been taught a lesson on Friday night, Dean had made sure he wouldn't be back anytime soon, Gordon and Uriel had also scampered off that night and Castiel hadn't seen them yet that morning. Friday night had been a night of firsts for him, and seconds in some cases, he stood up to Luke for the first time, he got payback for the years of tormenting and he also became intimate with Dean for the first time. He had jerked his boyfriend off two times on Friday night, he was even willing to let Dean touch him after second hand job, however he came in his pants at the sight of Dean in ecstasy, screaming his name as they shared messy heated kisses.

Dean was perched on a wall next to the school doors Castiel was sat on his legs facing the others with Dean's arms wrapped around his waist, the others were around them, Charlie, Benny, Adam and Ash were happily chatting away about football, that's when Castiel noticed two new team mates approaching them, Castiel stared confused at them, he had never seen them before. Dean didn't notice them he was listening to the others whilst resting his chin on Castiel's shoulder, he moved his head however when Charlie loudly greeted the two approaching teens, one was rather short and skinny looking where as the other was a lot heavier built, a strange mix Castiel thought.

"Yo Garth, Vic what took you guys so long" Charlie bounded over to them and looped her arms around their necks pulling them into a tight hug, both guys chuckled as Castiel felt Dean nudge him slightly so he could get up to greet them, Castiel quickly got up but clung to Deans side, these two were obviously Uriel's, and Gordon's replacements, however Castiel hoped they didn't have the same mind set. Dean clearly noticed his uneasiness as he turned to face Castiel; he held both his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey don't worry Babe, I have known these guys for years, they are cool, Victor might seem a little strange at first but he soon grows on ya." Dean finished by giving Castiel a quick peck on the lips, he smiled feeling a little reassured but still held one of Dean's hands as they went to greet the new team members. Dean gave manly slaps on the back as he greeted his friends, as Castiel looked around he saw Zeke approaching with Alfie by his side, Alfie and Castiel had a relatively good friendship but Castiel was still confused as to why he was here.

"Dean?" Dean turned his head to see Castiel's face contorted with confusion.

"What's wrong Babe?" Dean looked worried as he focused his full attention on Castiel.

"Zeke's here... And so is Alfie" Dean whipped his head up to see what Castiel was talking about and his brows furrowed in confusion. When Zeke and Alfie finally reached everyone they split, Zeke went to talk to Dean whereas Alfie went running to jump on Benny's back as he was still facing away in deep conversation with Ash.

"Hey man, not that Alfie ain't cool or anything but what's he doing here? Thought his school was an hour away." Dean had obviously tried to make it sound like Alfie was welcome, which he was; however everyone was confused why Alfie was with Zeke this morning.

"Yes Dean, his school _was_ an hour away but as he now lives with us, my parents decided it was best if he came to this school as well. I don't think he has any complaints though, by the way he is hanging off Benny over there I think he is more than happy to be here." Dean and Castiel both looked towards the steps to see Alfie with his legs wrapped around Benny's waist as they shoved their tongues down each others throats. Dean made a mental note to tell them to keep it PG however at the minute he would let them be.

"What's he gunna do about the string of one night stands? Not calling him a slut but he has had quite a few different guys, with Benny around do ya think he will settle down a bit..?" Dean clearly didn't want to offend Alfie or Zeke for that matter however it was well know to everyone including Benny that he frequently had a different guy in his bed, or sometimes not even as far as the bed. Even Castiel could see Benny had something with Alfie but he never acted on it, he only put on a fake smile and went along with what happened.

"Well actually he hasn't been with anyone but Benny since he got caught that time, he knew as soon as he moved in he would be changing schools so I'm guessing he has kept himself clean. He told me yesterday he really likes Benny and wants it to go further than an occasionally hook up at a party" Castiel was shocked that Alfie would share so much with his cousin, Castiel never even shared that much with his brother, let alone a cousin.

"Well won't be to long then man, Benny has only been with one guy and a cheerleader since he actually met your cousin, the guy is so hung up on him." Just then Benny and Alfie walked over, laughing together, their hands were linked together, and Benny had a huge smile on his face. "Well that was fast-"

"Very funny Dean, as you must have noticed I changed schools so I hope you don't mind me and my _boyfriend_ here hanging with you" Dean raised his eyebrows, wow Alfie really did work fast, Benny had been hung up on him ever since they met but now they have finally become official, Benny struggling to hide the gleam on his face.

Not too long after everyone was introduced and Castiel had had a chat with Alfie about the art class they were both sharing, the bell chimed signalling that it was time for homeroom. Dean looped an arm around Castiel's shoulder as they walked through the doors, Benny and Alfie weren't too far behind them as they walked to their separate classes. Homeroom passed quickly, as did most of the day, before he knew it Dean was waiting outside his class to walk to lunch with him, Castiel couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he and Dean walked side by side down the hallways, other students no longer glared at him and sent him threatening looks, he would now receive friendly smiles and nice 'heys' or 'hellos'; to say his school life had improved since Dean first talked to him would be a vast understatement.

When they reached the lunch table the first thing Castiel noticed was Alfie sat sideways on Benny's legs, Benny's arm was around Alfie's back supporting him as they talked about something, Castiel couldn't help his smile, he now had another friend in the school and Benny was happy. He sat between Dean and Benny/Alfie, he didn't talk to them for a few minutes but Alfie broke the silence asking about art class, they chatted happily for the entire of lunch; Dean's arm was wrapped around his middle, fingers linking with each other in an affectionate gesture.

When the bell chimed, signalling it was time for afternoon classes Castiel really didn't want to go he was having so much fun chatting with Alfie that he almost didn't even notice the bell, Dean gladly gave him a deep kiss as he wouldn’t see him until the next morning as he had football practice tonight and a shift at the Roadhouse straight after, Castiel returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, but he was lacking in one key area; experience. He had no idea how to do some things, he didn't feel he matched Dean's skill in the kiss or his skill in everything, Dean was the first person he kissed so he was learning as he went along but he didn't think this was enough.

When he got into art class he had an idea, whether he would go through with it or not was a different story.

Castiel and Alfie were sat in the chairs in art class; most students were chatting idly as they completed their pieces so Castiel didn't think anyone would hear him or even bother to pay attention.

"A...Alfie, Can I... Can I ask you something?" He hadn't experienced nerves like this for a couple of weeks now, he had become confident with talking to the team members now, but this wasn't exactly something he was comfortable with.

"Yeah sure go right ahead" Alfie continued his sketch but glanced in Castiel's direction giving him a look of encouragement.

"Um... With Benny... How do you... How do you do things?" Castiel felt stupid for asking something like this, Alfie stopped his drawing to look at Castiel with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you... Do things like... Kissing and... Sex..." Castiel looked down at his hands, he wanted to do things with Dean, but he didn't know how, the only reason he was able to jerk him off was because he merely did what he liked and hoped Dean would also like the same.

"Oh... _Oh_... So you have never-" Castiel shook his head, a deep shade of red crawled up his cheeks, he fiddled with the sleeves on his coat as he waited for Alfie to speak again. "Well it helps that I have had quite a bit of experience I guess, but my first few times was with my boyfriend at the time and I was so nervous, do you want some pointers on certain things like blow-"

"Not here though... It's embarrassing..." Castiel gave Alfie a pleading look, he immediately regretted asking this now, Alfie clearly wasn't embarrassed but that was him.

"Okay, what are you doing after school? I was gunna go watch Benny but we can sit on the bleachers and talk if you want? Then we could both stare at our sweaty boyfriends as they run around after a ball." Alfie smirked slightly, Castiel knew he would regret this decision but he really wanted to do something more with Dean.

"O...Okay" Castiel felt slightly more confident to watch Dean as this time he wasn't alone. After that both teens continued their work, they sat in silence for the rest of the lesson but Castiel was slightly excited for after school to be able to watch Dean do something he loved.

When classes ended Castiel and Alfie walked in the direction of the football pitch he noticed Uriel and Gordon down the hall, his shoulders stiffened and he dropped back slightly behind Alfie but when they merely looked away he almost stopped dead in his tracks, the bullies didn't even glance at him, they merely looked in the other direction, Castiel couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face.

"So what is it you want to know?" Castiel and Alfie were now sat on the bleachers, the team wasn't on the pitch yet and everything was quite at the minute, they were the only ones on the bleachers at that current moment.

"Well... Um-"

"Hey you don't have to be so nervous, so you want to have sex with your man, we have all been there, and I was just like you a couple years ago."

"Really?" Castiel felt a sudden confidence boost as he swallowed deeply, at Alfie's encouraging nod he took a deep breath, "Well, I want to have sex, but I don't know how to make it... Good for Dean" Alfie seemed to think for a moment before speaking.

"Have you done anything yet? Like a Hand job or-"

"I have given Dean two 'hand jobs'... Both on Friday..." Castiel felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks as he went into a bit more detail than what was possibly needed.

"Okay so that's a start, most people start with a few hand jobs, has he given you any?"

"No" Alfie's brow seemed to contort in slight annoyance; Castiel felt he should explain why, so Alfie didn't think Dean was selfish. "I didn't feel comfortable enough, he did offer though... Twice..."

"Okay that makes a little more sense; I didn't want you dating a selfish bastard, I going to guess you want tips on things a little more intimate?" Alfie's face was back to its calm state.

"Yes... I want to have sex with Dean, and give him a blow job but I don't think I am confident enough" He gave Alfie a pleading look as he swallowed hard.

"Okay let's start with the basics, I take it you jerk off? I mean you are a teenage boy, most do..." Castiel nodded his head a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "Okay well have you ever played with your ass? You know, when you are jerking off." Castiel shook his head, he had thought about it once but had become nervous when he realized he didn't know what to do. "Well next time you jerk off, get a good amount of lube on your fingers, I'm not telling you to fuck yourself on your fingers, not just yet anyway, but maybe just try one or two just to get the feel of what it's like, because at first it will feel strange and unnatural but trust me when I say when you hit your prostate it's heaven."

"But what if Dean hurts me or-"

"Trust me, when I say he really cares about you, he will stretch you properly, he has had sex with guys before so he knows what to do, but if you want to get the feel of it, just try it." Alfie had given him an honest smile, just then the team came out onto the pitch, Benny looked up towards the bleachers to see them sat there, he tapped Dean on the shoulder and pointed up towards them, to Castiel's shock Alfie gave his crotch a quick squeeze and sent a wink in Benny's direction. "Anyway where were we?" He acted like that hadn't just happened; Castiel quickly got his brain together as he looked back towards Alfie.

"Um do you, you know, do that"

"Well not as much anymore, I have Benny to do that job now but I have a couple dildos that I use sometimes as my fingers weren't enough anymore, not saying you need to do that just yet but just start with a finger or two."

"Thank you Alfie" Castiel smiled at him.

"No problem Cas; anytime you want to ask me something don't hesitate, is there anything else?" Alfie looked questioningly towards Castiel.

"What about if I want to Give Dean a... an um..."

"A blow job?" Alfie obviously saw Castiel's struggle with his words, he nodded his head in Alfie's direction, "Well blow jobs take a bit of practice, if you want to get real good though you have to work on your gag reflex, it really helps and the other guy usually really likes it, but hey we will start with baby steps, I will give you a few pointers and some tips on what really feels good and you can give it a try if you want." Alfie reassuringly patted Castiel's knee as he mumbled his response.

"Thank you Alfie"

"No problem, just helping out a friend" Castiel couldn't help the smile on his face as he glanced at Alfie. "So with a blow job the key is to not go too over the top with sticking a cock down your throat, you want to make him feel good" Castiel knew this conversation was going to get more embarrassing as it progressed.

***

The week had been relatively care free, Dean and Castiel had shared a good number of kisses at lunch times and Castiel had even gotten into a deep conversation with Victor about some sort of law shit that Dean didn't understand, but hey he was happy that his boyfriend was finally opening up. Dean had asked what he and Alfie were talking about on Monday afternoon as they watched practice, but Castiel kept managing to distract him in some way, it was Friday now and he had just dropped Castiel home and was heading to his own house, singing loudly to Led Zeppelin as he parked the car and strolled inside, not noticing a different car parked outside the house.

When Dean opened the door, he almost didn't see Sam and Jo sat on the stairs, he was still singing along to the music in his head as he threw his keys into the bowl beside the door, then he noticed it, Sam and Jo's worried expressions, a different pair of shoes by the door. He stood by the door, not moving hoping he would leave but Dean could hear the muffled voices from the kitchen, he moved his gaze to Sam's face, he was chewing his finger nails in his nervous state, Dean tiptoed towards the stairs and made his way up to his room, trying to make the smallest sounds possible. When he got to his room he opened duffel and threw spare clothes and anything he would need for the weekend, he couldn't be here if his dad was around.

"Dean... where are you going?" Sam was stood in his door way, his voice a faint whisper as not to attract the unwanted attention of their father from downstairs; Dean gave him a saddened look.

"I don't know Sammy, might find a quiet spot, park the car... Anywhere but here..." Dean looked down at his bag, a few worthless items thrown inside and he was packed and ready to leave. Then an idea raced into his mind, "Actually Sammy, I might see if I can stay with Cas for the weekend..." Dean glanced over to his little brother; his face was a little more relieved now.

"Good, cause I don't want you to get killed by some crazy axe murder roaming the forest" Sam's slight chuckle brought a smile to Dean's face.

"What you don't think I could take on a crazy psycho? I am ashamed of you Sammy" Dean ruffled Sam's hair as he walked towards his door, bag slung over his shoulder. He made his way quietly to the stairs; Jo was still sat at the bottom, head leaning against the wall, phone in hand. Dean ruffled her hair as he passed only to get a groan in response as Jo tried to sort out her hair; he chuckled as he turned to grab some shoes but before he could stop it his bag flew of his shoulder and landed with a hard thump on the solid floor, Dean froze, unsure what to do he quickly tried to put his shoes on and grab the bag but a deep booming voice interrupted him.

"Why if it isn't my little queer son, where you going? Don't you want to stick around and tell Daddy how much you like to suck cock now? Or what about how much you like a cock up your good for nothing ass-"

"John Winchester, if you don't top this right now I will have you escorted out of this house at gunpoint, do I make myself clear!" Ellen stood with her hands on her hips; an evil scowl directed at John, he seemed to back down a bit but not enough for her liking. "Bobby dear go get one of your guns, clearly this fool doesn't understand how to be a parent." Bobby turned on his heel and walked back towards the kitchen to collect a gun. John turned his glare back to Dean; he then looked him up and down, a sneer pulling at his lip, clearly disgusted by his son.

"What are you still doing here Dean? I thought you were scampering off for the weekend so you can suck a cock instead of spending time with Daddy." Dean backed towards the door but froze when Ellen appeared in front of John; her hand collided sharply with the side of his face as the sound of a slap echoed through the house.

"Will you shut you god dam trap for a minute and think about what you are saying, you stupid bastard." She turned towards Dean who was stood by the door bag in hand ready to run if need be. "Dean honey if you were going to stay with Cas or Charlie tonight I have no objections, you are almost 18 but don't for one second let this stupid old fool run you out of your own home, I will not let him waltz in here spitting his filth everywhere" Ellen gave he a small hug as he kissed his forehead.

"Thanks Ellen, but I was gunna stay with Cas tonight, probably just have a movie night" Dean looked up at her with pleading eyes, everyone knew the real reason as to why Dean was leaving for a couple nights it's just no one wanted to bring the subject up, John wasn't going to leave and all he could do was hurl abuse at Dean about his sexuality.

"No problem honey, you just be safe okay?"

"Of course" Dean slipped out of the door and towards his car, he had picked his keys up on the way out and twirled them through his fingers, he thought it would be best to message Castiel to ask if he could stay for a night or two.

**To Castiel**

**Hey Babe, I know it's probably not ideal and it's rude to ask but can I stay with you for a couple nights, it's just my dad is in town and I can't be in the same house as him. X**

Dean received a reply from Castiel almost instantly.

**From Castiel**

**Of course Dean, I will tell Gabriel right away that you are on your way over. X**

**To Castiel**

**Thank you Babe X**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did people not like the lat chapter? I didn't really get any feedback :/
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos on what what you think of the story so far!


	28. A misunderstanding is a gateway to many problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel becomes adventurous.   
> Dean comes over.  
> Micheal arrives at last!
> 
> How did I do at writing this? leave feedback please <3

Chapter 28

Since Monday what Alfie had said had been playing on Castiel's mind, he wanted to know what it felt like to have something in his ass but he was afraid of Gabriel walking in at the wrong moment or doing something wrong. It was Friday know and Gabriel had gone out with his girlfriend for a few hours, he had told Castiel that it was fine if Dean wanted to come over or if he wanted to go out whilst he was gone. He had checked the entire house at least 3 times, he didn't want Gabriel to be playing a sick joke on him, see what he did whilst his older brother was gone, it wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened.

Once he knew the house was empty and he was alone he went up to his room and pushed his door almost closed, enough to feel secluded but a tiny crack of yellow light from the hallway crept through the doorway, just in case Gabriel returned home early, he opened his laptop at the end of his bed and let it load as he walked into the bathroom connected to his room, Gabriel had given him some lube when Castiel told him he was going out with Dean, he hadn't used it yet but now seemed like an opportune moment. Lube in hand he returned back to his bed, the laptop was loaded and on the web page he was last viewing, he knew exactly what to search for, he wasn't new to viewing gay porn on the internet, after all he was a 17 almost 18 year old virgin, he had to satisfy himself someway. He sat staring at the screen for a good amount of time as he contemplated giving up and just watching a movie but then a thought of what if Dean did come over this weekend and what if they did in fact go all the way, Castiel wanted to know what it felt like beforehand.

He gently stroked himself as he watched the screen, he wasn't going to lie to himself but the guys in the video were hot however Castiel didn't find himself thinking about them, he closed his eyes just listening to the sounds as green eyes flashed in the for front of his mind, he felt his growing erection under his palm as he stroked continuously, he stopped to slide his pants and underwear down his thin spindly legs, a small hiss escaped him as the cold air in the room hit his erection, Castiel stroked himself a couple more times before but grabbed the bottle of lube that sat idly waiting on his bed, just like Alfie said he coated his fingers very generously with the cool liquid before he continued stroking his cock slowly with his left hand whilst he slid his right hand slowly down towards his ass, Castiel froze when his fingers came into contact with the twitching ring of muscle, swallowing deeply he circled the ring of muscle before gently pushing in one finger to the first knuckle, he hissed at the strange feeling, but began to move his index finger slightly as he pushed it in a little more. He was up to his second knuckle when he started to slowly move the finger inside himself, curiously experimenting; he took a deep breath as he pushed the finger in all the way.

Castiel moved the finger in and out slightly as he explored inside of his ass, he had started to thrust his hips into his fist surrounding his dick, the sounds coming from his laptop were something he would never think to project through his house, but right now he didn't care with eyes closed all he could see was Dean's beautiful green eyes and his gorgeous toothy smile. When he felt comfortable with the finger in his ass so he slid it out and pushed it back in as well as a second finger, the slight burn felt good as he pushed his fingers in further, he felt uncomfortable but then he hit his prostate, a warm spasm shot through his body, he repeated hit the spot as he thrust his cock into his fist, a glistening sweat started to cover his back as he rode his fingers. It wasn't long before he felt the warm feeling in his stomach as his balls pulled tight into his body, he came hard with a loud moan that ripped through the empty house, he gently stroked himself through his orgasm as white hot strings of cum covered his hand and shirt. Castiel came down from his post orgasm high with a satisfied smile plastered across his face. _That felt pretty good._

Castiel moved off his bed to the bathroom to grab some tissue to clean himself up but stopped when his phone vibrated excitedly on his desk, he picked it up, the lock screen of Dean was glowing as the small message icon sat waiting in the top corner of his screen, he dragged it down to see a message from Dean.

**From Dean**

**Hey Babe, I know it's probably not ideal and it's rude to ask but can I stay with you for a couple nights, it's just my dad is in town and I can't be in the same house as him. X**

Castiel knew what Dean's dad was like, last time he was in town Dean hardly talked all week, he also had a black eye that suddenly appeared as soon as john arrived, he didn't want Dean to suffer, and he knew Dean would sleep in his car which was not good for him at all, so Castiel replied as soon as he could.

**To Dean**

**Of course Dean, I will tell Gabriel right away that you are on your way over. X**

**From Dean**

**Thank you Babe X**

Castiel couldn't help but smile, Dean had looked to him for help and he was more than willing to give it, then he realized he still had no clothes on his bottom half and his cum stained shirt was still on, he ripped the shirt of and threw it into the corner of his room hoping it went into the laundry hamper before wandering into the bathroom to pick up a damp towel to clean himself with. He pulled out a clean pair of underwear and some sweat pants before sitting down at his desk remembering to message Gabriel.

**To Gabriel**

**Dean is staying over for a couple nights or until his father leaves town, I know I should have asked before I let him stay but he really needed somewhere to go.**

**From Gabriel**

**Hey I don't mind little bro, just keep any sexual encounters off of my eating areas and I have no problem ;)**

Castiel rolled his eyes as he read his brothers message, it was typical Gabriel really, always thinking of his little place he liked to call heaven-

**From Gabriel**

**Oh and I will be home in about 1 hour just a pre-warning, I don't want to interrupt anything ;)**

Castiel didn't even give Gabriel the satisfaction of a response, he knew Castiel would most likely just sit and talk with Dean however Gabriel always liked to make a joke out of everything. Castiel waited patiently for about 15 minutes before a faint knock on the door tore him out of his imagination, he rushed down the stairs and opened the door, Dean was stood the other side, duffel over his shoulder and sadness filling his usually bright eyes.

"Hey Cas" Dean sounded broken, all Castiel could do was pull him into a tight hug, letting Dean's weight slump against him as he slowly pulled him inside and closed the door behind them. Neither said anything for a quite a while they just stood in each others arms, Dean slumping against Castiel's naked should as his hand brushed through Dean's short sandy blonde hair, Castiel eventually broke the silence making Dean jump slightly.

"Shall we go put your stuff up stairs?" Castiel spoke quietly although it was still deafening in the deadly silence of the house, Dean nodded as he unwrapped himself from Castiel's grip, they both headed up to Castiel's room quickly and quietly.

***

Dean followed Castiel up the stairs, he could tell Castiel was thankful he asked him for help and didn't just live out of the impala for a few days, hell he was grateful Castiel let him stay over. Castiel's room was as tidy as ever, everything had its place, even pencils were all placed in a pot on the desk, tips facing upwards all leads sharpened perfectly, his books were arranged alphabetically by the author and his school books sat in a neat pile on his desk, he scanned the room as Castiel ran down the hall to get a spare pillow for him, Castiel's laptop sat on his bed and the duvet covers were slightly rustled up, he was clearly doing something before Dean came along. There was only one thing out of place in the pristine bedroom and that was a shirt that had fallen ungracefully next to the laundry hamper in the corner of the room, he let his bag fall onto a nearby chair as he strolled over to pick up the shirt and put it in the hamper, Castiel chose this moment to walk in the room, Dean noticed him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Babe, do I need to teach you how to shoot?" Dean gave a cheeky smirk as he looked back over to Castiel who was only half listening; he spoke as Dean reached for the shirt.

"Huh... What no, leave it there!" Castiel's eyes had flown open in shock and his hands flew forwards to stop Dean, however before the instructions reached his ears he had already grabbed the shirt with one hand, he froze as the feeling of the damp, sticky shirt registered in his brain, Castiel stood with a panic look on his face, a slight blush creeping up his naked chest and into his cheeks as he swallowed deeply. Suddenly everything made sense, Castiel's half naked body, the rustled up bed covers and laptop sitting at the end of the bed, he stood back up, still holding the shirt and glanced towards the bed, sure enough on the furthest side of the laptop a barely visible bottle of lube sat idly. "I... Um..."

"So what, you had a jerk off, who am I to judge, I jerk off all the time and I am thinking of your gorgeous blue eyes as I do it, you are a teenage boy what are you worried about." Castiel shuffled from foot to foot, surely he couldn't be this embarrassed about him finding a shirt with cum on it, "Hey Babe, you don't need to be embarrassed about it, we all jerk off..." Dean dropped the shirt in the laundry hamper and walked over to Castiel and put his arms around the smaller teens waist, Castiel had no shirt on and every scar was visible, this was the first time Dean had ever seen him without a shirt on and all he wanted to do was kiss his way all over Castiel's body. Castiel leaned his head into Dean's shoulder.

"Dean... can I tell you something?" Dean leaned back, he nodded and scanned Castiel's face, worry plastered all over his own. "I... Um, I fingered myself... Whilst I masturbated... And I liked it..." Well Dean wasn't expecting that, he stood in silence for a minute his eyes wide with shock, Castiel leaned back to look at Dean, he was bright red with embarrassment, he thought he should really say something right now, it was starting to become awkward.

"Uh... Okay Babe, uh what brought this on? Didn't think you were into that kind of thing... finger fucking yourself I mean... or uh-" Dean was cut off from his pointless rambling as Castiel spoke.

"I wasn't but I talked to Alfie on Monday, I said I wanted to move our relationship further and I that I wanted to go all the way but I was scared, I have never had anything inside my ass and I was afraid of not liking it so Alfie suggested this..." Dean swallowed, it now made sense why Castiel hadn't said anything about what he and Alfie had talked about whilst they watched the football team's practice on Monday.

"Wait you want to go all the way... Are you sure? I don't want you to think I am forcing you or-" Dean was cut off as Castiel's lips pressed to his, his thin, fragile arms looped around Dean's neck as he pressed his body into the kiss. He pulled back from the kiss as Castiel placed short sweet kisses around his jaw and down his neck. "Mnn Babe if you keep this up I won't be able to stop-" He was cut off as one of Castiel's hands moved away from his neck and to the button on his jeans, Dean opened his eyes and looked at Castiel as cheeky smile plastered across his face.

"That was the plan Dean, I am not that much of a tease, I think I am ready and we have the house to ourselves" Dean groaned as he pushed Castiel back onto his bed, he bracketed Castiel's entire body with his own, Castiel smiled into the kiss just before Dean forced his tongue into his giggling mouth, the heavy make out session continued for a while before Dean's jeans started to feel a bit too tight, he moved a hand down and pushed his palm into his ever growing erection; just to release some of the pressure. He groaned into the kiss as Castiel's hand joined his own, adding a bit more friction. "Dean, please touch me" Dean didn't need to be told twice, he rubbed his palm up against the bulge in Castiel's sweat pants quickly dipping it inside to feel his dick through his underwear. "Oh god Dean" Dean smiled as he continued to kiss Castiel moving to his neck and further down to his chest where he nipped at one of Castiel's nipples then licking it into his mouth to sooth the over stimulated skin.

Castiel popped the button on Dean's jeans and pushed the zipper down a pushed a hand inside, Dean chuckled at the blush on Castiel's face as he felt Dean's erection through his underwear, Dean knew he wasn't exactly lacking in the downstairs department but he enjoyed the look on Castiel's face every time. They were interrupted as Castiel's phone started to buzz on his desk, it continued to vibrate excitedly, and clearly someone very persistent was on the other end.

"You gunna get that Babe?" Dean stopped his ministrations for a second before he continued to lick and suck his way around Castiel's chest; he felt a small rumble under his mouth as Castiel spoke.

"Do you want me to get it?" The smirk in Castiel's voice made Dean smile.

"Nope" They both chuckled as Dean pulled the other nipple into his mouth, Castiel letting out a small groan and squeezing Dean's cock through his underwear, the phone continued to vibrate but stopped after about a minute, within the next 10 minutes it rang again; twice. "You sure you're not gunna get that Babe, it might be important, they seem persistent"

"I'm sure Dean, it's probably just Gabe warning me he is gunna come home soon just in case we are on the couch or something, now can we not talk about my brother, please" Castiel had now put his hand inside Dean's underwear gripping the shaft of his cock tightly and letting Dean's hips thrust into his fist, Dean was stroking Castiel as well, determined not to cum before his boyfriend. That plan was a failure as Dean's balls pulled tight into his body and a pool of warmth grew in his stomach, white, hot streaks of cum covered Castiel's hand as Dean came hard, mouth agape and head thrown back, Castiel gently stroked him through his orgasm.

They both froze when they heard the front door open and slam shut, Dean looked at Castiel in panic, Castiel gave him the signal to continue as he thrust his hips into Dean's hand, Dean pumped Castiel hard, Gabriel's raised voice echoed through the house as Castiel thrust his hips again. He came without warning, come covering Dean's hand, he leaned down to kiss Castiel long and hard, stroking him through his orgasm.

Dean jolted as Castiel's door was thrown open and slammed into the bookcase behind, he whipped his head up to see what was going on, his eyes fell on a furious looking man, tall, dark hair wearing a shirt and tie, shiny shoes. The man strode across the room before Dean even had time to take his hand out of Castiel's pants, the man grabbed the back of Dean's shirt and pulled him off of Castiel, Castiel was frozen in shock, he didn't move as Dean was dragged towards the doorway, Gabriel skidded into view.

"What are you doing Mikey?!" Gabriel was shouting and breathless, he tried to block the doorway but 'Mikey' pushed passed him, Dean stumbled towards the stairs and tried to squirm out of the strong grip on the way down towards the door, they reached the door it was pulled open and Dean was pushed outside.

"What the fuck man!" Dean was fuming, he turned around and stuck his foot in the door preventing it from being closed, the man had fire in his eyes as he blocked the way back inside with his body.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone of voice, how dare you-" The man was looking down on Dean.

"What?! Who the fuck even are you! You have no fucking right to drag me out of this house!" Dean wanted to punch this guy right between the eyes.

"Oh? Well I think I do as I own it, I know exactly who you are and I don’t want you here, I am-"

"MICHAEL!" Castiel's scream from the top of the stairs made everyone freeze, Michael spun around to look at Castiel stood to the top of the stairs, the door swung open as he did so allowing Dean to see Castiel he was physically shaking with anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Michael has finally made an appearance, and I have a plan for him, he isn't going to be a huge dick all the time trust me
> 
> Leave your opinions!  
> I check the comments in the morning and they make me very happy before I head off to college :)


	29. You just have to see through the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one hates Michael :)
> 
> enjoy

Chapter 29

Everyone froze as Castiel screamed from the top of the stairs, Michael stared up at him, eyes clearly examining his every move in great detail, neither moved from their places by the stairs, and Michael seemed to way up his options before he spoke.

"Cassie I-"

"No!" Castiel stormed down the stairs towards the confrontation at the door, he still had no shirt on, and slithers of light would catch his skin as he passed through a beam, the scars sticking out on his bare arms would gleam under the light. Dean didn't speak; he stood in silence not wanting to make this situation any worse than it already was. "No Michael, you don't know him, not one bit, you don't know what he has done for me, you don't know what he is like, you don't know anything!" Castiel stood staring into Michaels eyes, he didn't flinch one bit when Michael dragged Dean back into the house and pushed him towards a couch in the lounge, Castiel followed as did Gabriel, Dean sat on the couch with Castiel next to him and Michael stood a couple meters away arms crossed, body ridged.

"Fine why don't you tell me then" Michael glared mostly at Dean as he instructed Castiel to talk.

"Look" Castiel stood up and walked towards Michael, he held his arms out displaying the scars, Michael's eyes grew wide and he looked from Castiel's face back to his arms.

"There's nothing new... Nothing since 4 months ago..?" Michael's eyes glistened with tears; Dean watched as Castiel lowered his arms and swallowed deeply.

"Dean stopped all the bullies, he got Luke out of the school, and he stood up for me whenever anyone tried to do anything, he helped raise my confidence and I now have friends... And a boyfriend..." A smile appeared on Castiel's face as he shuffled backwards towards the couch to sit next to Dean, Michael didn't move as he studied Dean from head to toe.

"So why would you do all of this Dean? I seem to recall you pinning Castiel to a locker and threatening him on your first day back at school, and after you simply bumped into each other no less. And what was it you called him? A _'fucking queer'_ I seem to recall." Dean looked down at his hands that were wrapping around each other between his knees. "Surely having your hand down my little brothers pants makes you a _fucking queer_ as well, does it not?" Dean couldn't stop the his shuffling, he had no idea how to get out of this, sure Castiel had forgiven him but Michael didn't seem as kind. "Well, are you going to say anything? Or are you going to just sit there." Dean could see Michael wasn't going to listen to any of his excuses, so said the only thing he could think of to escape the situation.

"I... Uh I should go... Sorry Ba- I mean Cas, uh Castiel." Castiel's eyes were wide with fear; he clearly didn't want Dean to go, he wrapped his hands around Dean's bicep and held on for dear life, probably leaving a hand print shaped bruise when he gripped his shoulder to keep him sitting, Dean looked into the beautiful blue eyes that were pleading him to stay. Gabriel must have seen right through Castiel as he jumped in to the conversation.

"Look Mikey, I have never seen Cassie so happy since he started his relationship with Dean, he spends hardly any time locked away in his room anymore, he is either out with his friends or sat down here with me, he can't wait to tell me about what he and his friends are doing next and I love to listen. We haven't had an _incident_ for months, hey I'm not gunna lie to you during the summer I caught him once, but before anything could happen, but since he met Dean he hasn't even thought about it right Cassie?" Everyone looked at Castiel who was currently studying his arms, fingers gently moving over the scars, he shook his head in reply. Dean couldn't help the faint smile that fluttered onto his face.

"That still does not explain his behavior Gabriel, you know that, I know that and so does he." Michael was stern with his judgement "Not that I am not over the moon about... you know." Dean jumped as Castiel's head shot up.

"You can say it Michael, you don't have to dance around me all the time acting like I am some delicate object that belongs in a museum, Dean is my boyfriend and ever since the day that he came up to apologize in homeroom I haven't once tried to cut myself to end my pathetic excuse for a life, even when Luke beat me up in the locker rooms I didn't even think about it then because I knew what it would do to Dean, and my friends... And my family." Castiel wrapped his hand with Dean's, they sat in silence as Michael took in what Castiel said, a sigh broke the silence, it came from Michael as he sat in a chair.

"Castiel I am only trying to protect you, we all know his reputation for sleeping around and his track record for relationships, I don't want you getting hurt or him forcing you to do something you don't want to..." Michael looked up, his hands dragging down his face, his eyes were full of sadness, Dean would never hurt Castiel, and he would never force him.

"I know Michael but I am 17 now I am not the terrified, secluded 12 year old that came to live with you five years ago. I have grown up, I have a boyfriend, I am happy for the first time in about 10 years, I am happy with my life" Dean knew he had to say something, the room was so tense, but he didn't rust himself.

"I love him" Dean mumbled hoping no one would hear him but clearly the silence in the room didn't hide anything.

"What?" Michael was looking at him one eyebrow raised in question.

"I... I am in love with your brother." All eyes were now on Dean, he shuffled under the stares, and Michael raised his head, confusion covering his face.

"Really? You haven't been together that long how would you even know? You are just a child."

"That's where your wrong, I have liked Cas for a good three years but I couldn't grow a pair and do anything about it cause I was afraid of what Luke would do, I really liked you Cas for years I wanted to talk to you but every time I summed up the courage to even say 'hey' you ran in the other direction before I could even open my mouth, I realized it at the last party when Luke showed up, I love you Babe, and I don't want to let you go anytime soon" Dean smiled at Castiel, he couldn't help himself, Castiel made him happy.

"You went to a party?" Castiel was too busy smiling at Dean to register that Michael was talking to him, Gabriel jumped in to help them.

"He has been to at least two that I know of, he is like a new person Mikey, just stay for a week, see how different he is now, that's all I ask, Dean is staying for a few days anyway so you can't exactly kick him out..."

"Okay... I am sorry Dean and you Castiel, I am truly sorry I over reacted, I am happy you have found someone who loves you" Michael gave a faint smile in Dean's direction; they were getting somewhere; finally.

"May we go now? You did interrupt us..." Castiel asked Michael with an incredibly straight face; Dean forgot they were caught, literally in each other's pants.

"Really whilst your brothers are downstairs?" Dean couldn't help but notice Gabriel's smirk.

"Hey, at least they keep it upstairs and out of my eating area... Well now at least." Michaels head snapped towards Gabriel and over to Castiel, he shook he head and rubbed a hand over his face, with a loud sigh he waved Castiel away.

"Go on then, just don't be too loud... Please for the sake of the memories I have of my innocent little brother" Castiel ran over to Michael and pulled him into a tight hug, a smile covered Michael's face.

"Thank you Michael, I love you"

"I know, go on now, Dean's waiting" Michael gave a nod in Dean's direction; he was stood awkwardly by the couch, where Castiel had left him.

***

At least Castiel knew why Gabriel was so persistent when calling him; he was trying to warm Castiel that Michael was with him. Michael was a good brother, he payed for most of the house, he sent money for Castiel's school things and cared a great deal for his family, sometimes a little too much. Castiel had told him everything about the bullies and what had happened, he had purposefully left out the fact that Dean was his boyfriend as he knew what Michael thought about Dean and all his friends especially after some of the stores he had told his oldest brother, Gabriel must have let it slip.

Dean and Castiel walked back up to his room, Castiel held Dean's hand tightly as they climbed the stairs, muffled voices of Michael and Gabriel tried to make their way up the stairs to them but they were too far away now. When they got into the room he sat down on his bed and looked hopefully at Dean.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Castiel wasn't in the mood for another sexual milestone at the moment, maybe tomorrow but right now all he wanted to do was cuddle and watch a good movie, seeing the happiness on Dean's face made him smile just that bit more.

"You didn't finish that Star Wars marathon..." Dean now had a hopeful look on his face that Castiel just couldn't refuse, he smiled wide at Dean.

"Okay you wait here and I will go get them" Castiel patted the bed for Dean to sit down on and then ran out the door down towards the stairs, he quickly ran down the stairs and into the lounge where he found Michael and Gabriel watching a terrible TV show, they watched him with worried faces as he came running into the room.

"Is everything alright Cassie..?" A long pause followed as Castiel scanned the DVD's and didn't answer Michael, "Castiel, is everything okay?" Castiel turned around at the use of his full name.

"What... Oh yes, I am just trying to find the Star Wars movies... Gabriel where are they?" Castiel had scanned two of the DVD racks and couldn't see them; he looked at Gabriel with expecting eyes, completely ignoring the astonishment on Michaels face.

"I don't know, where you left them I guess" Castiel spun around towards the TV, he fell on his knees and sure enough stuffed between the DVD player and the TV stand was the Star Wars movie collection. He grabbed all of them and made a break for the stairs but didn't miss Michaels comment to Gabriel.

"So he watches movies now as well..? I am truly happy he isn't locking himself away from the world anymore" Castiel heard the smile in Michael's voice as he bounded up the stairs, Dean was waiting on the bed, he was stretched out along the bed head resting on his arm and a couple pillows, he smiled wide as Castiel walked back into the room clutching the DVD's in his arms.

He put the 5th film into play and grabbed the remote as he crawled up the bed towards the pillows where Dean's head was resting, the big toothy grin Dean gave him was all he needed to see before he rested his head on Dean's chest, he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders as he relaxed into Dean's warmth, the steady heartbeat underneath his chest making him feel extremely relaxed. They watched the movie in silence, Castiel occasionally asking a few questions about the movie when he was confused, Dean's warm hand rubbed up and down his arm for a great deal of time, and would fall still at some points. Once the movie finished Castiel fell asleep quickly one arm wrapped around Dean's middle, as Dean pulled him close with an arm around his shoulders.

It wasn't until early morning that Castiel woke up, Dean was still asleep behind him, _wait what?_ Castiel tried not to move too much in case he woke Dean but he immediately recognized that he and Dean were spooning, Dean's arm was draped over his stomach hand his soft sleeping breaths ghosted across the back of Castiel's neck, he snuggled back into Dean's warmth and soon fell asleep again. Next time he woke Dean was gently placing small sweet kisses to the back of his neck, He let out a small sigh and the next kiss he could feel Dean's smile as his lips ghosted over Castiel's skin.

"Morning Babe, you know that was the best sleep I have had in a long time" Dean continued kissing Castiel's neck after he spoke, only replying with a half hearted grunt he rolled over so that he was facing Dean, Castiel buried his head into Dean's shirt covered chest, hoping to go back to sleep. "Well someone's not a morning person are they" Castiel felt the vibrations through Dean's chest as he let out a small chuckle.

"Dean" Castiel merely mumbled but Dean obviously heard him.

"Yeah?"

"You know what you said last night... That you um, that you... love me... is that true?" Castiel didn't want to look into Dean's eyes; he stared at Dean's chest and fiddled with a loose thread on the shirt covering it.

"Of course Babe, why would I lie about something like that?"

"I don't know, it just-"

"I meant what I said Babe, I love you, I realized it when we were in that fight with Luke, that's what I told him whispered in his ear, I fell in love with you and I never want to let you go okay?" Dean pulled Castiel's face up to look at his own, he couldn't help the blush running along his cheeks as he smiled at what Dean had said, then Dean leaned down for a chaste kiss, his tongue was soon in Castiel's mouth however, wrapping around his own, Castiel rolled them so he was on lying on top of Dean as they kissed. It didn't go any further though, as Gabriel knocked on their door telling them pancakes were ready down stairs if they wanted to come collect them.

They shared a few short kiss before getting dressed and heading downstairs to see a huge pile of pancakes sat on the table, Michael and Gabriel were sat on chairs on the island both with a cup of coffee in hand talking about something Castiel really didn't care that much about.

He was happy with Dean, Dean who loved him, Dean who would do anything for Castiel, Dean, the one person that made him feel safe; at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really think there is much left for this fic, we still have a few chapters to go but is there anything you really want to see?  
> Maybe a certain Character in a bit more detail or a certain event/situation for our characters?  
> Please leave any comments you have and of course Kudos ;)
> 
> Bye for now


	30. Not such fond memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter goes into Dean's past a little I have been meaning to do this one for a while but it never fit.
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 30

Dean had to go home on Sunday evening, he needed to get things for school the next day and he Ellen would be worried about him, John wasn't there at the moment Dean walked wearily into the kitchen, checking if his father was lurking anywhere, Ellen was washing some dishes as she turned around to see Dean stood nervously in the door way, he put on the best smile he could but she saw straight through it.

"Oh Dean honey I'm so glad you are home, we missed you here. John left on Friday night I made it extra clear this time that if he wants to visit his son's there is a zero tolerance for such language that he used that night." Dean leaned in for a hug, did this mean his father would finally leave them in peace, Dean wanted to have a proper father but John's right to look after Sam and Dean was stripped from him when it was finally exposed that he was beating Dean on a regular basis. Sam and Dean were taken away from John then and there; they were taken in by close family friends, Bobby and Ellen along with their daughter Jo who soon became Dean's adopted sister.

**2 years earlier**

Ellen and Bobby were nothing but good to Dean since he arrived, however when they first took him in he expected the beatings still, he would flinch occasionally if they raised their arms to pull him into a hug, hell he had lived with it for almost 10 years, what was he supposed to think, in his mind if he was 'bad' he got a beating. It was just after he moved in, he was helping Ellen unload the shopping as quick as he could, his dad would hit him for taking too long with something, in his rush he tripped over his own feet and sent Bobby's beer crashing on the ground with a loud crack as glass scattered across the floor. Panic had spread through Dean at that moment, he had dropped one of Johns beer bottles once when carrying too much and received an extra harsh beating for that, Dean immediately fell to the floor picking up as much of the glass as he could cutting his hands up pretty bad in the process; Ellen pulled him up of the ground and told him to sit on a chair whilst she mopped up the spilt alcohol. He repeatedly chanted "sorry" to Ellen as she told him again to sit and wait for her to clean up; Dean's mind was going mad with thoughts of what his punishment would be.

"What happened, I heard soothing smash..." Dean followed Bobby's gaze to the smashed bottles on the floor, fear of what was going to happen next caused his hands to start shaking as he sat awaiting his punishment, blood was seeping into his trousers from the painful gashes on his hands as he tried to not get any on the floor in fear of angering Ellen and Bobby further, he didn't want to make this any worse than it already was.

"I...I'm sorry Uncle Bobby, I... I tripped and I promise I will pay you back, I promise. Please don't hit me too hard, I won't do it again, please" Dean had started to close in on himself as Bobby walked in his direction, he flinched as a box was dropped down on the table next to him, he didn't dare bring his gaze up from the drops of blood on the floor.

"I'm not gunna hit you ya idjit, I'm not that poor excuse for a Father you had to live with for 14 years; show me your hands, you cut them up pretty bad" Dean hesitantly pushed his hands in Bobby's direction, Bobby's firm yet gently grip held Dean's hand as the still running blood was cleaned off his hands and bandages were wrapped around the cuts.

"Really, I... I wouldn't tell no one, I learnt my lesson last time" Bobby had stopped his work on Dean's hands and looked into his eyes; Dean saw pity and anger in the man's eyes.

"What did he do to you son? I need the honest truth"

"He caught me telling Charlie about why I had cut on my arms and face, he told her to leave and then... he um..."

"Dean what did he do?" Bobby looked even angrier than he did before, Dean felt nervous to tell him, what if his father caught him again, after looking around the room he judged it was safe to tell Bobby.

"He hit me with the buckle on his belt... When I screamed for him to stop he hit me harder" Dean flinched away when Ellen's arms wrapped around lovingly his shoulders, something he had never experienced since him mother died, Bobby was sat with his head in his hands in the chair in front of Dean as Ellen hugged him tight and spoke softly into his ear.

"Nothing like that will ever happen again, I promise Dean, you don't have to ever see that man again"

**2 years later**

Of course Ellen's promise rung in his ears, he really didn't want to see his dad again, every time he was in that house Dean couldn't sit still he didn't want to get beaten again, sure he was 17 now and was a lot bigger than his 14 year old self but he could never stand up to his dad, he didn't want to admit it to anyone but he was scared.

"Dean honey, I promise this time he is gone for good, Bobby chased him outa the house with his hunting rifle, and if he does chance coming back then he will first apologize for his appalling behaviour then we will call the cops, I will not have that bastard in my house anymore, especially considering the way he treated you on Friday and a few weeks ago." Dean remembered the incident all too clearly from a few weeks ago...

**A few weeks ago**

Dean was sat on the front steps, everyone was going to know now, and everyone was going to know he was gay; Bobby came outside and sat next to him a few minutes later, they sat in silence for a few moments before Bobby spoke.

"What's all the hollering about boy? Haven't heard you argue with Jo like that since you were kids" It was then that Dean felt tears run down his face, he wasn't ready for this, he really wasn't but thanks to Jo he had no choice.

"Please don't hate me Bobby, I tried to stop it but I couldn't" Dean couldn't miss the way Bobby's face dropped, he looked worried like Dean had commented a murder or something and needed help hiding the body.

"What is it son? You ain't in some kinda trouble are ya?"

"No... No I uh... There's this person I really like but I shouldn't and I dunno what to do about it" Bobby's face turned into an amused smirk.

"That's it? So you like someone, you're a 17 year old boy most do"

"But they... um..."

"Shall we go inside and talk about this son? You seem a little on edge out here" Dean nodded his head as he got up and walked u the steps.

"But only you and Ellen..."

"Sure thing son"

Five minutes later Sam and Jo were sent up to their rooms whilst Dean, Ellen and Bobby sat in the lounge, Dean on one couch, Bobby and Ellen on the other. He couldn't stop his leg from shaking with nerves.

"So who is this person you like?" Bobby closed off the silence as he spoke.

"Um before that there's something else you should know... Um over the summer I... I had a one night stand-"

"Please don't tell us you got some poor girl pregnant Dean, I thought I had taught you better than that." Ellen looked disappointed, but her eyebrows raised in question.

"Wha... No I uh... You remember the two guys that were passing through on a road trip..." At Bobby's hesitant nod Dean carried on, by the sympathetic look in Ellen's eyes she had already figured out where Dean was going with this. "Well, the younger one, the guy's son he was gay and I had a one night stand with him and that kinda confirmed I was into guys..." Dean kept his eyes glued to the floor he couldn't face Ellen and Bobby, he was the captain of the football team, and he was supposed to have cheerleaders in short skimpy skirts hanging off his arms.

"So you discovered you are gay or bisexual, whichever, we will love you no less Dean, you do realize that?" Bobby's voice made Dean look up; he flicked his eyes between Ellen and Bobby.

"Really?"

"Of course, we love you no matter who you like, but I feel there is more for you to tell us yet..?" Dean nodded in reply to Ellen.

"Well uh the person I like is a guy, and I have never really spoken to him but every time I have tried he kinda runs in the other direction."

"Is this other boy by any chance Castiel Novak?" Dean was shocked that Ellen figured it out so quickly.

"I hate to break it to you son but maybe pining him against lockers and threatening him doesn't help"

"I apologized lodes for that, and he agreed to go on a date with me once I have proved I have changed"

"Well that's good for you hon-"

" _He_ agreed to go on a date with you... Someone better not tell me my son is a fag" Everyone in the room whipped their heads around to see John stood in the doorway of the room, shoulders stiff, terrifying scowl on his face, Dean leapt up out of his seat to face his father, he tried to speak but only ended up opening and closing his mouth multiple times.

"You can get outa my house you bastard, it took a lot of courage for Dean to tell us this, you are no welcome here John, leave now before I go get my gun" Before anyone could stop him John had Dean by the front of his shirt, Bobby leapt forwards but before he could reach Dean, John's fist had collided with his face sending him into a crumpled mess on the floor, he shuffled away towards the panicking Ellen as Bobby wrestled John out of the house, however John's shouts were heard through the house.

"I will not have a gay son! I refuse to have a sissy fag in my family!" The door had slammed cutting off the rest as Dean huddled into Ellen's arms clutching his face that was burning with pain as tears streamed from his eyes.

**Present time**

Dean rested his head on Ellen's shoulder as they stood in a comforting hug, when John was in town he would turn up at Bobby's but was soon kicked out, he had never been allowed inside so stayed at a local motel, Dean still hated it when he was somewhere in the town though, staying with Castiel had comforted him a great deal. Not too long after he went up to his room his phone buzzed with a message.

**From Castiel**

**Was everything okay Dean? I have been quite worried about you. X**

**To Castiel**

**Yeah everything's fine, Bobby chased him outa the house on Friday night but they didn't tell me cause they knew it would do me good to stay with you for a couple nights, he left town today so I can feel comfortable again now I guess. X**

**From Castiel**

**You are welcome to come over anytime Dean, I am however sorry about Michael, I should have answered Gabriel the other night but I was too wrapped up with you to care. X**

**To Castiel**

**It's okay Babe, he's okay when he's not dragging me out your house by the collar on my shirt, and bringing up some memories I would rather forget X**

**From Castiel**

**He likes you Dean, he says you have been a very good turning point in my life. X**

**To Castiel**

**Well if he didn't like me that would be a problem Babe, cause I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon X**

**From Castiel**

**Good because I would not let you X**

**To Castiel**

**Oh really, you do remember I can out run you ;) X**

**From Castiel**

**I would like to go to the beach again Dean X**

Well Castiel sure changed the subject quickly, Dean smiled fondly at the memory of their first date and their first kiss on the beach in the moon light as the small waves crashed against the shore.

**To Castiel**

**Sure thing Babe, how bout next weekend? X**

**From Castiel**

**:) Thank you Dean X**

Dean's face lit up in excitement, Castiel had liked that first date so much that he wanted travel a good 40 minutes to do it again, he threw his phone down on his bed as he stripped down into just his underwear to get into the shower, he walked the short few feet from his room to the bathroom to find the door locked, he knocked on the door and soon heard Jo's voice from inside.

_"I know you are home Dean but the bathroom is being occupied for the minute, can you just wait for me to sort out my hair!"_

"You have a frigging mirror in your room, hurry up; I'm stood in my underwear here"

 _"Fuck sake Dean."_ The door opened to reveal an angry looking Jo however her face quickly contorted in amusement, Dean looked at her confusion deep in his brow; she had seen him in his underwear a ton of times, what was so funny exactly? "Oh god Dean" Dean followed Jo's gaze down to see his chest covered in small bruises, exactly where Castiel had sucked loving kisses into his skin as he jerked Dean off, a bright red blush covered his face as he pushed Jo out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Dean showered as quick as he could but was slightly slowed down by the tugging on his cock and his thoughts of Castiel doing this to him, he came with a silent scream as the warm water poured onto his back, he shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his middle before quickly dashing into his room, when he had put some sweat pants on he wandered back into the bathroom phone in hand, he snapped a picture and sent it to Castiel.

**To Castiel**

**Seriously Babe, I know I love ya but you practically wrote you name across my chest. X**

**From Castiel**

**I am sorry Dean, I couldn't help myself, and you are very hot X**

**To Castiel**

**Holy crap Babe, you know if I hadn't just jacked off in the shower I would be right now X**

**From Castiel**

**Too bad for you, I was just masturbating, fingers in my ass and thinking how much I wanted it to be your fingers, stretching me making, me feel good X**

**To Castiel**

**Fuck Babe, didn't think this was your thing X**

**From Castiel**

**What do you mean Dean? X**

**To Castiel**

**Didn't picture you as so open Cas, I like it when you are open about things and don’t keep them to yourself no more X**

**From Castiel**

**As do I Dean X**

**To Castiel**

**You gunna watch the team's practice tomorrow? I know Alfie is...X**

**From Castiel**

**Of course Dean, I get to watch your run around in incredibly tight pants and get all hot and sweaty, why wouldn't I? X**

**To Castiel**

**Just checkin Babe, I like it when you are on the bleachers, I can show off ;) X**

Dean fell asleep before he received Castiel's reply but he fell asleep with a smile on his face, he couldn't wait for the weekend now, he and Castiel were going on another date and it was going to be perfect he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the 'few weeks ago' section last and it's like midnight so if there are any mistakes I am incredibly tired so probably missed them.
> 
> comments and kudos!


	31. The wall grows ever smaller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to post this last night but I fell asleep before I could check it :/ sorry
> 
> Anyway enjoy some Benny and Alfie moments and some Cas and Alfie chats and some Dean and Cas moments oh and Cas getting more confident ;)

Chapter 31

The next day was an average Monday, Dean picked Castiel up, and they shared a few short kisses in the car before going to meet the rest of their friends. Alfie and Castiel had sparked up a great friendship, he felt he could talk to Alfie about anything, things he couldn't even talk to his brothers or Dean about; he enjoyed his classes a lot more now that he shared them with Alfie and there were no longer any bullies waiting to trip him in the door way or just make his life hell for their own amusement. Castiel was more than surprised to see Alfie bound into their art class wearing Benny's varsity jacket, it was obviously Benny's as it was at least one size too big, Alfie's face was gleaming but he also seemed a little out of breath as he sat down in the seat next to the confused Castiel.

"Hey there Cas, sorry I disappeared on you at lunch, I hadn't seen Benny all weekend and we wanted a bit of alone time, if you get what I mean" Alfie finished with a wink but only added more confusion to Castiel's obvious oblivious brain, he scrunched his brows together and tilted his head slightly trying to understand what Alfie was trying to tell him.

"I don't-"

"Really? Wow you are slow Cas, fine if I say 'I blew him behind a tree out back' will you understand then" Alfie couldn't hold back his amusement as his face contorted in a fit of laughter obviously caused by Castiel's face of pure shock.

"Oh... Um... But why do you have his jacket? Well I can only assume it is Benny's as he is your boyfriend and-" Castiel stopped himself from his pointless rambling when he saw the smirk on Alfie's face, Castiel had opened a can of worms and he really didn't want to hear the reason behind the jacket if the face Alfie was making was anything to go by.

"Don't worry Cas it's Benny's, we managed to get Benny's jizz on my jacket so I threw it in my locker and he gave me this so I wouldn't be cold watching practice later not that its cold outside but I like it when he is all caring and concerned, it makes me feel special. Your coming to watch practice aren't you?" Castiel was shocked that Alfie could speak so easily and openly of something so personal, and to think he could have been caught doing something like that on school property, he couldn't hide his shock even if he tried.

"I... Yes I am, Dean has told me he wants to show off, and I am a suitable audience for that apparently" A smile fluttered onto his face as he thought of Dean wanting to show off in front of him especially. Neither said anything after that, they both worked on their own art pieces, Castiel only wanted to work with pencil, taking care of every line where as Alfie was quickly spreading paint across his canvas in all manner of shades, apparently not taking as much control as Castiel did.

After the final bell sounded he headed out to the bleachers, Castiel had stayed in his art class to pack away some equipment that was left out meaning the hallways where a lot emptier than usual, he hurried through the quickly emptying halls, there were more people than there was a few weeks ago but he still couldn't help the panic as his strides grew wider and quicker, he went straight past his locker in favor of carrying his books and getting to the bleachers quicker avoiding being left alone in the empty hallways, when he burst out of the school doors, he could see the team slowly filtering onto the pitch, Benny was stood by the bleachers with his tongue down Alfie's throat, hands rubbing soothingly over his hips, Alfie however had his arms crossed around the back of Benny's neck as they kissed with a fiery passion. He tore his gaze away from the couple to scan the field in favor of looking for Dean, he was talking to Zeke with his back to doors Castiel had come from, so he made his way towards the bleachers to dump his books in favor of not interrupting Dean or Alfie and Benny, letting them have their moment, he sat roughly in the middle of the bleachers and opened his sketch book to his latest drawing that he had started last Thursday night whilst watching the teams second practice of the week. It was a drawing of Dean leaning forwards, hands just above his knees, supporting his upper body as he shouted orders to the rest of the team.

"Hey Babe" Castiel dropped the sketch as the voice made him jump, Dean's slight chuckle only irritated Castiel, he wasn't happy about Dean sneaking up on him, he didn't like surprises that much, "Sorry Cas, didn't mean to make you jump, I just wanted to come see what you're drawing... Can I look?" Castiel couldn't help the tug at the sides of his lips as Dean asked for permission to look at the drawings, knowing that Castiel was protective of them, however it wasn't finished and he wanted it to be a surprise for Dean.

"Uh... It's not finished yet and-"

"Hey no worries Babe, I will wait till it's finished, but right now I really wanna kiss you... So can I?" Dean handed back his sketch book closed so the drawings couldn't be seen, Castiel nodded as he put the book on the seat beside him. Dean's face erupted into happiness as he stepped up over the seat in front of where Castiel was sitting, from where he had been standing. Dean dropped down to his knees so that he could pull Castiel's head down towards him in a heated kiss, he wrapped his hands around Dean's neck as his warm hands held onto either side of his face, Dean sucked Castiel's bottom lip in between his smooth lips before pushing his tongue into Castiel's mouth. They kissed for a long time before Couch Turner returned to the pitch and shouted up to Dean and Benny who were completely engrossed in their boyfriends.

"Winchester, Lafitte, I told you to warm up! Come on you can do that at home; later! So get down here before I come up there!" Dean chuckled into the kiss before he pulled back and placed his lips in a chaste goodbye kiss before he went running down the bleachers towards Benny who was doing the same, Alfie soon made his way up to Castiel and sat down next to him, a pleased smile covering his face.

"Well this practice is the best so far already," Alfie's cheeky grin was flashed towards Castiel as he rolled his eyes and smiled also, he loved affection from Dean even if it was at school, he was much more confident in himself now.

"Yes it is... Alfie can we talk about... that again today" Alfie seemed to be slightly confused but soon caught on to what Castiel was trying to say.

"Sure Cas, anything you want to know I will try and help" He smiled wide as he wrapped himself in Benny's jacket.

"Well um, I tried using my fingers a few times and I really liked it but I want to go all the way, but I scared it will hurt, as I know for a fact that Dean's penis is bigger than two of my fingers, what if he hurts me or-"

"I'm not gunna lie Cas, at first it might feel a little weird and it often hurts a bit on the first time, but trust me when I say, Dean will stretch you properly, he has been with men before so he knows what to do, but if you ever don't feel comfortable just tell him to stop or go slower, he cares about you so much Cas, he would never want to hurt you. Just make sure you guys use protection okay, he has been round the block a few times and I would hate him to pass something onto you on your first time. You will love it though, I know I do" Alfie pulled Castiel into a comforting hug as he joked, trying to ease the tension radiating from Castiel.

"Thank you Alfie, I'm glad I have someone to talk to."

"Whatever you need, I'm here"

"There... Um do you think it would be inappropriate for me to have sex with Dean on our second date on Saturday?

"Hey if you feel ready they do it, I didn't even go on a date with Benny, we met a party and we fucked in a spare room, so there wouldn't be anything holding me back, but you have to do what you feel is right." Alfie was so confident with his sexuality, he didn't let anyone judge him for who he was or what he liked, Castiel wished he could be like that, he was getting there, since he had met Dean he had opened up so much, he became a lot more confident in the fact he was gay when he realized there were others just like him all around. They sat watching the practice and chatted about irrelevant topics to pass the time, Castiel's attention was occasionally drawn to a certain team member if they had what looked like a painful landing on the ground, however most of the time his attention was focused on Dean, they way his pants clung to his legs as he ran around the pitch made Castiel slightly flustered. All too soon however the practice was over and Dean blew him a kiss as he headed off the pitch and towards the locker room. Castiel took this as his signal to pick up all his school books and head towards the parking lot to meet Dean by the impala for a ride home, all the time thoughts of their upcoming date running through his mind, he was both worried and excited about the thought of going all the way with Dean.

The next day was uncharacteristically hot for this time of year, when Dean pulled up in the morning he had the air conditioning on and a black wife beater clinging to his chest, Castiel locked his eyes onto the material, the way it stretched around Dean's stomach was truly breath taking, Castiel however kept his sweater on though, he wasn't sure about showing his arms just yet, although he knew he was going to sweat a lot his opted to have a short sleeve shirt on underneath in a pitiful attempt to try not to overheat, Dean gave him a confused look as he got into the car but it soon turned into a weak smile as he realized why Castiel was wearing a sweater, he looked down to his hands with an ashamed look on his face, he was disappointed in himself for scarring his skin in this way.

"Hey Babe, if you wanna wear your sweater I am not gunna tell you not to, you don't have to be ashamed of yourself, I still love you no matter what" A smile tugged at the sides of Castiel's mouth as Dean took his hand and kept his other on the wheel, the drove in a pleasant silence, Dean's thumb stroking lightly over his hand. Dean pulled into his usual space but didn't get out of the car, he squeezed Castiel's hand causing Castiel's confused gaze to fall on Dean. "Don't let anyone force you into taking off your sweater okay Babe, you don't have to show anyone if you don't want to, and if anyone gives you trouble even if you are in class text me and I will put them in their place"

"Thank you Dean, however I hardly doubt someone will go through that much trouble to get my sweater off, but I appreciate the thought" Castiel placed his lips on Dean's in a passionate kiss, Dean moaned into the kiss which was Castiel's queue to stop otherwise they would be in trouble for public indecency, and Michael would not be as approving of Dean after that.

"You're such a tease, you know that?" Castiel only smiled as he leaned closer to whisper into Dean's ear, although they were still in the car and no one could hear them however it only added to the effect "I fucked myself on my fingers last night; whilst thinking about you" Dean's moan told Castiel all he needed to know, he shocked himself however, he had never said something like that before but in the heat of the moment he thought he would tease Dean.

"Let's go meet the others or I won't be able to control myself for much longer" Dean got out of the car and Castiel smiled when he heard a loud sigh from the driver's side door, they made their way over to the group of rowdy teens waiting outside the school doors, dean kept his arm around Castiel's waist as he greeted the others, manly shoulder slaps and hands slapping together were exchanged as Dean greeted some of his team members, Castiel stood close to him enjoying the comfort when he noticed Alfie sat on the wall by Zeke, Benny was nowhere to be seen, and Alfie looked upset; Castiel immediately worried about his friend. He pushed his way out of Dean's arm and quickly walked over to Alfie, he sat gingerly on the wall next to his friend.

"Hey Alfie, what's happened? Where's Benny?" Castiel rested a hand on Alfie's leg, the warm material of his skin tight jeans feeling soft under his palm.

"It's all my fault Cas, he doesn't want to see me and it's all my fault" Castiel looked first at Alfie who was staring into his hands and then at Zeke who was sat the opposite side, he gave a sympathetic look towards Castiel as he put an arm around Alfie's shoulders to pull him into a comforting hug.

"Alfie... What happened?" Castiel wasn't good at comforting, he knew that as did everyone else but he thought he should try, it was better than nothing and Alfie clearly needed a friend right now.

"We were watching a movie and I got a text so I checked it not thinking Benny was behind me, it was one of my old fuck buddies who I haven't seen since I was at my old school, he doesn't know about Benny and vice versa, so when Benny saw the message asking if I was 'free on Friday to go to a party and have a good fuck with him and some of his friends' he thought I was cheating and we got into a big fight about it and I tried to tell him that I wasn't cheating and he was just an old fuck buddy that didn't know my current situation. Then Benny asked me if I thought this other guy was hot and in the spur of the moment I said yes and he stormed out and I don't know what to do Cas. I think I have ruined everything we were working on" Alfie looked down at his hands that were wrapping around each other, Castiel heard a faint sniff come from the blonde boy next to him, however a deep voice interrupt them, Castiel looked up and a smile covered his face.

"You didn't mess everything up baby, I just over reacted, I'm sorry you thought I was avoiding you, my car broke down on the way to school and I had to get it towed and I walked the rest of the way, I never wanted you to think I thought you were cheating on me, I know your past and that's what it is, your past, right now you are my sexy-ass boyfriend who I for the life of me can't get outa my head, please forgive me baby." Before Benny had even finished Alfie was leaping into his arms, Castiel moved back over to Dean to give them their moment and a chance to talk in private. He and Dean mingled with the others before the bell warned them it was time to go to homeroom, Dean and Castiel walked hand in hand into the room, Castiel received a few confused looks from the other students obviously directed at his sweater but he simply held his head high and walked to his seat with Dean.

Everything was going well until around ten minutes into lunch, Dean and Castiel were sat joking with everyone else on the table, Benny and Alfie had made up and were wrapped up in each others conversations, and no one had said a word to Castiel all day about the sweater; that was until Adam broke that silence at the lunch table.

"Why on earth are you wearing a sweater Cas? It's so hot out here" Dean's head snapped up and Castiel could see the death glare that was being sent towards Adam, Castiel swallowed deeply trying to get some words out.

"I... Um" everyone's attention on him was only making him sweat more, for the past half hour he had been contemplating taking the sweater off, the team members were his friends now, and they wouldn't bully him surely.

"Forget I said anything Cas, I didn't mean to offend you or anything" Adam had shrunk away, clearly fearing what Dean was going to do to him if he continued, Castiel glanced around the table, most of the group had confused looks on their faces but Alfie and Charlie both gave Castiel knowing look, either Dean had told them, but he was sure he wouldn't betray his trust like that, the only other possible option was they had figured it out. Castiel expected to be more embarrassed by the thought of people know what he was hiding under the sleeves but he wasn't, he took a deep breath, and pulled his arm's up into the sleeves, he stopped when Dean's hand gripped his shoulder, a worried look was covering his face.

"Babe, you don't have to take it off if you don't want to, if you aren't comfortable yet..." Dean was speaking in a hushed tone to avoid people overhearing their conversation, Castiel couldn't help the tiny smile that fluttered onto his face, Dean was looking out for him but he felt comfortable doing this now.

"No Dean I want to, I want to show everyone that I am confident with who I am, that, sure I have had some rough times but I got through it all and now I am here with you and all my friends. I want to show everyone that I will no longer hide myself away from everything." Dean gave him a relaxed smile as he leaned back to give Castiel room to remove his sweater. He pulled the sweater up over his head and folded it in his lap, he looked down the scars that littered his arms, he took a deep breath as everyone took in the sight of his arms, he scanned the faces of the group, Adam looked guilty but just like everyone else he gave a reassuring smile towards Castiel. He hunched in on himself, feeling unsure of their reactions when Zeke broke the silence.

"Hey Cas there's no need to feel ashamed, it took a lot of courage for you to show us those scars, we have all done things in the past we might regret now but it shows just how strong you are; that you should wear those scars with pride and we all love you no less, isn't that correct?" Everyone nodded in agreement with Zeke, Castiel's face beamed with happiness as he looked towards Zeke.

"Thank you Zeke, thank you everyone for not making any hateful comments, it was actually very hot in that sweater" Everyone chuckled at Castiel's first attempt at a joke at the lunch table, Dean wrapped a warm comforting arm around Castiel's back, and he leaned into the touch as chatter burst out on the table again. He wasn't panicked about all these people knowing his secret at all and that made him smile, he was fast becoming more confident and he was loving every second with Dean and his now even closer friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> Do you like it?  
> Any requests on things you want int the last parts of the story?  
> (there is going to be a Halloween party chapter with a drunk horny Cas)
> 
> Kudos and Comments <3


	32. notice to everyone

Sorry if I got peoples hopes up here but I will be deleting this story over the Christmas break and rewriting it. I apologize for not posting a new chapter I just feel that I have put to many fillers in and there are also so many mistakes.

I will start on the new version next week, hopefully it will have longer chapters and a lot less mistakes :S

Sorry about this not be a chapter but bye for now <3


	33. A final notice

[Click here for the new version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2796899/chapters/6278321)

This is the link to the new fic, it is mostly the same but I am editing out the rubbish bits and the mistakes... oh so many mistakes.

I am going to mark this fic as complete but the new one will go further as this one is too long winded and I wrote a chapter a night so it isn't as good as I want it to be. I hope no one feels to strongly about this but hopefully the new one will be better with longer chapters and better writing!

I won't delete this until both fics have reached the same point.

Bye bye

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that is chapter 1 what do you think? I want to write more but I want peoples opinions and suggestions with anything I an do better!
> 
> Dean has some making up to do with Cas and Charlie, I know he was completely in the wrong but he will pay for it ;)
> 
> Hoping for a next chapter soon!


End file.
